A destiempo algún día (PARTE1)
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: Historia SASU-SAKU PRIMERA PARTE Un ruin y despiadado vengador q no conoce lo q es el honor, se topara con un oponente que le hará ver su suerte. Cautivo en un siglo q no es al q pertenece él conocerá a una joven quién podrá ser su salvación o su perdición. Lahistoria contiene:-Lenguaje vulgar/obsceno -sexo explícito 18 -Violencia física/psicológica -Pedofilia Muerte de personaje
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

La guerra había terminado, después de tanta sangre derramada y tanto dolor, el mundo volvía a estar en paz. Mi padre una vez me dijo, «"_Todos perdemos algo con la guerra, se gane o se pierda, perdemos algo"»_ y era cierto, si bien nuestro aldea había ganado la guerra, yo me había quedado sin padre, mi familia se había quebrado, se había fragmentado, pero a pesar de eso mi clan gano honorabilidad por la muerte y sacrificio de mi padre, el honorable Uchiha Fugaku dio su vida por el bien del clan, de su aldea, por el bien de su familia y por el bien de todos.

Recuerdo que en ese momento no entendí del todo el sacrificio de mi padre, solo tenia 6 años, mi madre asumió el mando del clan de manera temporal hasta que mi hermano Itachi tuviera una edad basta para tomar lo que por sangre le correspondía.

Todos daban sus condolencias y sus felicitaciones, como podía ser un momento tan devastador al mismo tiempo un día de celebración, el clan Uchiha era mas respetado y ahora tenia mas poder, gracias a mi padre.

Pasaron algunos años e Itachi tomo posesión de su nuevo cargo como líder del clan, todos los miembros sabían que Itachi seria tan buen líder o incluso mejor que mi padre, Itachi era un hombre muy fuerte, no solo fisicamente, también de forma mental, a la muerte de mi padre Itachi se hizo cargo del clan, de la familia y principalmente de mi.

Itachi siempre fue mi modelo a seguir desde pequeño, se gano el respeto y admiración de todos, mi orgullo era siempre decir que era su hermano y su discípulo, algún día seria tan bueno como él.

Como líder del clan Itachi hizo muchos cambios y mejoras a la organización no solo del clan, sino también de la aldea, una nueva era se estaba escribiendo en la historia, por que era así como se narraban las épicas historias de las leyendas como él, con letras doradas y por lo alto, se hablaría de ella por siglos, por que esa era la forma en la que se hablaba de los grandes guerreros y mi hermano eso era, un gran guerrero y gran héroe. Y como toda leyenda de las batallas, debía asegurar que su linaje se mantuviera a salvo, conseguir una esposa honorable, pero sobre todo fértil que le diera un buen heredero para el clan.

La tradición de nuestro clan siempre había sido que la mujer que llevaría a cabo tan privilegiada tarea de engendrar al futuro líder, debía ser una mujer del mismo clan, una Uchiha fuerte, hábil, dócil, femenina pero ante todo sumisa ante la voluntad no solo de su futuro esposo y líder de clan, sino también ante la voluntad del clan mismo, anteponer su deber como esposa del líder a sus sentimientos y opiniones, o mas bien carecer de ellos.

Pero Itachi, siempre había sido un soñador, imaginaba una utopia en la que según sus sueños llegaríamos a vivir en paz, como la que reinaba desde hace años después de la muerte de nuestro padre, creía que un día llegaríamos a vivir tranquilos, sin necesitar de ejércitos, de armas, de guerras, que la única guerra que se libraría seria entre palabras con discursos y tratados justos, era un soñador sin duda…

Itachi decidió casarse con una mujer de otro clan, como símbolo de paz con otra aldea, como muestra de que podíamos convivir libremente y en paz, los ancianos no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Itachi no le importaba aquello, siempre fue bueno con los discursos sabia que los convencería, su palabra no era discutida, por que si bien los discursos se le daban, las batallas eran su mejor carta, no había quien combatiera con él, no había hombre sobre la tierra que se atreviera a llevarle la contraria.

Su cumpleaños numero 22 llego y con ello su boda, Itachi cumplió su voluntad, su esposa fue una joven muy hermosa, de la aldea vecina, que por muchos años fueron enemigos del clan, pero desde la muerte de nuestro padre quisieron traer paz a su pueblo, estaban hartos del derramamiento de sangre sin sentido, creían en la voluntad de mi hermano, no querían mas muertes, lagrimas, no querían mas sangre. Su matrimonio se celebro con un gran festejo entre ambas aldeas, carne, sake, dulces, música, todo al por mayor, el lider del clan había conseguido una buena esposa y si la buena fortuna seguía sonriendo al clan, un heredero llegaría antes de finalizar el año

Recuerdo a mi madre, en su rostro se dibujaba la mas sincera felicidad que no había visto en su rostro desde hacia tantos años, sin duda fue un día feliz mientras duro, mirar a Itachi sonreír por ultima vez fue lo que mas atesore, mirar a mi madre abrazarlo por ultima vez fue un gran regalo de vida para mi, guardarlo en mis memorias fue un privilegio.

La fiesta tomo una ligera pausa, y los novios se retiraron a su primera noche de casados, mi madre tomo camino con la madre de la novia, como tradición los novios debían consumar su matrimonio, y los padres de los novios debían entrar a revisar el lecho de los recién casados y cerciorarse de que la joven fuera pura y casta, pero sobre todo digna de ser desposada por el lider de un clan. Mi madre espero paciente en la habitación contigua junto con la madre de la joven, el padre de ella había bebido tanto que no se encontraba en condiciones de poner siquiera un pie delante de otro, por lo que no se le considero para honorable tarea, los ancianos dieron su autorización de que por esta vez fueran solo las dos madres quienes velaran por la honorabilidad de la joven.

El momento llego, habían pasado algunas horas, mi madre se puso en pie y camino a la habitación junto a la madre de la joven, ahora que lo recuerdo no puedo dejar de sentirme un idiota, debí notar el titubeo de mi madre para desplazar la cortina, había algo en ella que dudaba de ingresar, lamente haber sido joven, lamente haber sido tan ingenuo, pero sobre todo lamente haber sido tan desinteresado por el tema. Mi madre dudo de ingresar, y tenia razón la tradición marcaba que Itachi debía salir de la habitación y celebrar si la novia había cumplido con la expectativa o en su defecto reclamar si la novia no era casta, pero conociendo a mi hermano, si la chica no lo hubiera sido el jamas la deshonraría de esa manera, creo mi madre pensó lo mismo y por eso ingreso. No se que fue lo que exactamente paso en aquella habitación, solo escuche un golpe muy fuerte y un grito de mi madre, después un grupo de guerreros me atacaban, comencé a defenderme, se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos, había un caos en la casa, en el jardín, intente ingresar en la habitación mi madre corría peligro, cuando por fin logre ingresar y la mire ahí tendida en el suelo envuelta con una daga en el corazón, y en la cama envuelto en un mar de sangre mi hermano muerto, la mujer y su hija no se encontraban ahí, salí de inmediato en su búsqueda, pero sin conseguirlo.

Una trampa… nos habían tendido una trampa, se habían aprovechado de los sueños de mi hermano y lo habían utilizado para cobrar su revancha. Mi clan, fue masacrado en casa, la aldea fue destruida por completo, mi clan o lo que quedaba de el fue exiliado de la aldea, aquella honorabilidad de la que gozo mi clan por haber servido en la guerra se había esfumado, aquel respeto que había ganado con la muerte de mi padre ya nadie lo recordaba. Aquel temido clan Uchiha estaba reducido a una caravana ambulante sin prestigio, menospreciada y deshonrada. Deambulamos de un lugar a otro, en busca de un lugar en el cual asentarnos, si bien aun contábamos con miembros dispuestos a luchar, no éramos un numero que diera batalla a una nación completa e iniciar una guerra y en ese momento no era lo mas indicado.

Siempre considere a mi padre un hombre sabio y fuerte, quizá cuando un hombre lo pierde todo solo queda evaluar que es lo único que le queda, pero yo en es momento no tenia ya nada, mi familia había sido asesinada, mi clan masacrado, mi honorabilidad se había esfumado con nuestra estabilidad, fue ese momento que recordé las palabras de mi padre «_"Todos perdemos algo con la guerra, se gane o se pierda, perdemos algo"»_ jamas habían tenido tanta verdad esas palabras como en ese momento, con una guerra nadie gana, todo se pierde.

Solo nos quedaba ir de un sitio a otro y esperar, esperar para levantarnos con mas fuerza con mas odio, que era lo único que había en este mundo, odio, un mundo en el que jamas reinaría la paz, en el cual jamas dejaría de haber guerra, nos levantaríamos y lo haríamos en busca de venganza contra quienes nos tiraron y pisotearon abusando del sueño de mi hermano de un mundo imaginario, pero sobre todo venganza para quienes nos usaron cuando nos necesitaban y en el momento en que nosotros necesitamos de su cobijo nos habían dado la espalda. En este maldito mundo no reinaría jamas la paz, por que su gente no sabia lo que eso era, ellos solo conocían la guerra y yo me encargaría de que este mundo jamas tuviera un instante de paz, Uchiha Sasuke haría de este mundo un infierno. Si guerra querían, guerra tendrían.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Han pasado 10 años, ya no queda rastro de aquel muchacho ingenuo que cometió tantos errores en su pasado, en su lugar hay un hombre que ha conseguido calmar la vergüenza y desdicha que carga con él, aun no eh logrado vengar a mi clan, ni a mi querido hermano, pero eh logrado que este mundo no conozca la paz, el clan Uchiha de nueva cuenta es temido, no como en sus buenos años de gloria, pero temido al fin y al cabo.

Para mí es un honor que ofrezcan grandes extensiones de reinos por mi cabeza y la de los míos, todos los pueblos temen tan solo de oír que los Uchiha rondan sus aldeas, que se acercan a sus cosechas, los Uchihan son temidos de nueva cuenta. El mundo como siempre esta en guerra y nosotros peleamos por el mejor postor, quien quiera ganar la batalla solo debe pagarnos, somos pocos los Uchiha que quedamos pero somos garantía en batalla, la ultima que lidiamos fue a favor del imperio y fuimos bien pagados, claro que el pueblo jamas lo sabrá por que el imperio se levanta con el honor y los Uchiha somos solo deshonra.

Miles de personas vienen a nosotros por "favores" que ellos no se atreven a hacer y prefieren que alguien mas se encargue del trabajo sucio, matar a algún enemigo, exterminar a una familia, envenenar un poblado, terminar con una disputa familiar, eliminar a un heredero, un sin fin de trabajos que hacemos sin titubear. Nadie quiere verse relacionado con nosotros, pero todos terminan viniendo con los Uchiha.

El día de hoy terminaba un trabajo especial, liquidar a un hombre que su único pecado había sido enamorarse de la hija de un líder de un clan legendario, tan legendario que prefería pedir a alguien más que defendiera el honor de su hija. El pobre desdichado era un ninja conocido por su habilidad con el Taijutsu, sin duda nuestro cliente era un cobarde que no quiso batirse a duelo con este hombre. No fue complicado cumplir con mi trabajo, no es por jactarme de soberbio, pero no había quien me diera batalla a mí, y este hombre no era la excepción ni siquiera me hizo sudar.

Tomaba un poco de saque en una pequeña choza de paso, ya estaba por llegar a la casa principal del clan, sabia que algo no saldría del todo bien, un hombre que prefería dejar la honorabilidad de su clan en las manos de alguien mas no era alguien de fiar, debía tomar cartas en el asunto antes de presentarme. Salí de la choza y continue mi camino, unas calles mas y monte en un árbol con un espeso follaje y enramado tosco que daba hacia una casa con jardines bastos y abundantes, me cole discretamente hasta la primera ventana que pude divisar, camine por algunos pasillos a discreción, algunas pisadas me pusieron en alerta, alguien salía de la puerta del fondo, me quede estático en un rincón, y la vi salir, una mujer delicada y femenina a pesar de estar a unos 10 metros de mí podía oler su deliciosa fragancia que despedía su cuerpo, su silueta estaba envuelta en una preciosa tela sedosa, buenos pechos, cintura estrecha y unas caderas que se contoneaban a su movimiento, la tela se transparentaba sin dejar mucho a la imaginación, la mire de lejos volver a entrar en su alcoba, era una delicia esa mujer, camine lentamente hacia su puerta.

Ese hombre se creía mas listo que yo, ahí estaba con un grupo de ninjas armados hasta los dientes, esperando una señal para ocuparse de mi, mientras ese hombre solo se reía, creía ser el hombre que podría estafar a Uchiha Sasuke y tener el "poder" de burlarse de él.

—Esto solo es la mitad de lo que pactamos. —dije mientras sostenía el saquito del pago.

—Es lo único que te daré, deberías estar agradecido conmigo, ese hombre que mataste no valía ni la mitad de lo que te estoy dando por él. —El hombre soltó una carcajada.

—Si es así, lo hubieras hecho tu mismo. —Me puse de pie y enseguida ese puñado de hombres se puso en guardia, como si un león se despertara de su letargo y los cazadores temieran por su vida. —No tengo intención de discutir que precio tenia o no la cabeza de ese hombre… pero si de precios hablamos, te haré un descuento y solo tendrás que pagarme un cuarto de lo que te falta…

—Ya te dije que no te pagare nada.

—Yo creo que si o me veré en la penosa necesidad de cobrarme

—Y cómo le vas hacer …?—El hombre extendido sus gordos brazos para hacer notar a sus ninjas— cómo veras no estoy solo.

—Y crees que con eso me vas a detener de cobrarte?

El hombre trago saliva, pude ver su desesperación en su rostro, sabia que no tenia temor, ni preocupación en mi rostro, uno de sus ninjas salto en combate hacia a mi, pero así tan rápido como me ataco el hombre cayo al suelo muerto, uno a uno fueron cayendo, el hombre solo me miraba con miedo, mientras su ultimo ninja quedaba sujetado de mi mano, con vida, por que lo necesitaba con vida. Me acerque lentamente a ese hombre que no era digno de guiar a su clan, era un cobarde y lo sabia por la forma en la que me suplico.

—Pídeme lo que quieras, pero no me mates, oro!, mujeres!, tierras!, pídeme lo que quieras!, pero ten piedad de mi.—el hombre se arrodillo ante mí, ante los ojos atónitos del ninja que observaba aun entre mis manos.

—Solo quiero lo que te pedí, solo la cuarta parte de lo que me debes. —el hombre me miro atónito y corrió por el dinero.

—Aquí tienes!

El hombre me extendió otro costal de monedas de oro como el que ya me había entregado, lo cogí en mi mano y era obvio que me estaba pagando la deuda por completo. Solté al ninja y abrí el pequeño costal saque unas monedas para arrojarlas al piso, volví a tantear el costal y estaba la cantidad que quería. El hombre mi miraba atónito.

—Por que no has dejado que te pague por completo? Qué es lo que quieres? Planeas chantajearme? Es eso!

—Me has pagado lo que acordamos… solo que esa cuarta parte ya me la pago tu hija, en su habitación —Sonreí y me di la media vuelta, — Eso es lo que vale encamarme con tu hija. —el hombre encolerizado se abalanzo sobre mi, di media vuelta y clave mi espada sobre su pecho.— No ha nacido el hombre que me vea la cara a mi.

El hombre cayo rendido en el suelo, como si fuera un bulto completamente muerto. El ninja que debía haberlo protegido miraba la escena completamente consternado por lo que había sucedido y sin comprender por qué le había perdonado la vida a él, trato de huir de inmediato pero lo detuve.

—Toma esas monedas que acabo de tirar, serán tu pago.

—Que?

—Deberas contar lo que ha pasado esta noche, debes decir que Uchiha Sasuke mato al líder de este clan, que acabo con él sin piedad, y que deshonro a su hija, deberas contar cada detalle.

El hombre me escucho atento y se marcho de ahí sabía que si no hacia lo que le acababa de ordenar le buscaría hasta el fin del mundo para matarle. Le había quedado claro que no era tan fácil verme la cara. Salí de aquella casa sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de haber a acabado con la vida del líder nadie me había hecho frente, tal vez si algún día volvía a pasar por aquellas tierras me daría una vuelta por aquella casa, la hija de aquel hombre era una fiera en la cama, ahora entendía por que aquel desdichado había perdido la cabeza por la hija de ese hombre, pero yo no, yo no confiaría en ninguna mujer, por que lo peor que le puede pasar a un hombre es enredarse en una falda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Prestigio, esas habladurías solo eran prestigio para mí y los míos, entre más temor tuvieran de nosotros nadie tendría el valor de enfrentarnos, de nueva cuenta mi clan volvía a pesar en el mundo ninja. Camine por varios días, en una semana estaría de vuelta en casa, en las tierras lejanas del sur sobre unas montañas habíamos logrado establecernos después de vagar sin rumbo, pudimos establecernos en unas tierras que logramos quedarnos a punta de sangre.

Ese día era diferente, podía sentirlo, el aire tenia otra dirección, pero el cielo no denotaba alguna tormenta, el ambiente era extraño, se sentía denso y pesado, algo estaba diferente, pero no podía adivinar que era, proseguí con mi camino y fue cuando la vi, una mujer muy hermosa caminaba en dirección hacia mi, sabia que debía darle vuelta a su camino, pero había algo en ella que me impedía desviarme, algo me atraía como si fuese un iman, la mujer me miraba fijamente, cada paso que ella daba era como si recorriera diez, la velocidad con la que se acercaba no era natural, sentí un escalofrío algo no estaba bien en ese lugar, algo no estaba bien con aquella mujer. Al fin la tuve a menos de un metro de mi, era una mujer muy peculiar, pero con una belleza prometedora aunque denotaba que la vida había sido dura por sus marcadas ojeras que se asomaban, su piel aun así era tersa, su cabello era largo y rojo, sus ojos eran tan seductores y penetrantes, me miraban fijamente en completo silencio, sentía una descarga que recorría todo mi cuerpo, ella no quitaba su mirada y me estudiaba como si quisiera cerciorarse de algo, estuvo mirándome por algunos minutos que parecían horas, hasta que por fin hablo.

—Uchiha Sasuke. —su voz era monótona y tranquila.

—Hm.

—Eres tan bello, eres tan fuerte, eres tan alto… —la mujer mantuvo su mirada en mi mientras hacia una pausa ligera, comenzó a caminar alrededor de mi— también eres soberbio, eres petulante, eres cínico, eres sinvergüenza y eres degenerado… —su voz ahora era un tono que se mezclaba entre la irritación y el dolor, eso me desconcertó, pero mas el hecho de que mi mente sabia que debía retirarme inmediatamente de ahí, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. —Eres exactamente como te describen.

—Quien eres?

—Se que eres un ninja que goza de fama por ser muy bueno en su trabajo, se que eres un hombre que no teme ante la muerte, se que eres un hombre capaz de dar muerte con tu espada a quien difiera de ti…

—Quien eres? —interrumpí su discurso.

—Eres un hombre sin escrúpulos y sin el más mínimo de reparo de lo correcto e incorrecto —dijo estando frente a mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y haciendo caso omiso a mi pregunta.— Eres el ultimo líder del casi extinto clan Uchiha.

Sus ultimas palabras me llenaron de furia, la mujer no solo me había estado ignorando, si no que también se atrevía a mofarse de la situación de mi clan! Yo era Sasuke Uchiha, yo traería gloria y respeto de nuevo a los míos, yo me encargaría de restaurarlo por completo! Quien se creía esa mujer para decir lo que acababa de decir en mi cara, maldita bruja, lo único que podía reconocerle, era el valor de decirlo y más hacerlo frente a mí.

—Quien eres?—Esta vez mis palabras sonaron mas ásperas, con impaciencia, con desdén.

—Esas mismas palabras le dijiste a Karin? —Comenzaba a cansarme de su jueguito, pero por primera vez desde que había iniciado su discurso parecía que quería entablar una conversación en la cual me incluiría.

—Quien?

—Karin… mi hija, te pregunto si la misma pregunta que tu me acabas de hacer, se la hiciste a ella?

—No conozco a tu hija, —como si las ataduras que me habían sujetado todo ese instante hubieran desaparecido pude dar un paso para continuar mi camino.

—Seguro?

—Si.

—Yo creo que si la conociste y muy bien. —De nueva cuenta me detuve, ni siquiera se por que lo hice, pero ahí estaba de nueva cuenta parado e inmóvil esperando que ella continuara con su discurso. —La mujer a la que le quitaste su virginidad sin reparos, sin siquiera preguntar su nombre, la mujer con la que te revolcaste sin si quiera tomar en cuenta que estaba consiente y tomaste sin consideración, Karin era su nombre, Karin era mi hija Kar..

—Ahora viene a reclamar que me case con su hija? —reí y desvíe mi mirada— yo no me haré cargo de su hija y menos si esta de encargo…yo no me casare.

—Haces alarde de tu valentía y tu hombría pero no eres mas que un cobarde, Karin jamas se casaría contigo… si ella viviera yo jamas lo permitiría. —Note como la voz de la mujer se quebraba, su hija estaba muerta. —no podría permitir que ella se casara con alguien como tu, a pesar de todo lo que se decía.

—Hm. —La mire con mayor interés, había conseguido atraer mi atención sin duda.

— Fuiste hace dos años a la aldea, mi esposo te pidió que te encargaras de unos maleantes que robaban nuestras cosechas, a cambio prometimos entregarte las ganancias de la siguiente cosecha como pago de tus servicios —Fue ahí cuando la recordé, pero su imagen no era ni la sombra de la mujer que recordaba, aquella mujer de cabello rojo vibrante, con semblante fino y joven se había esfumado, Mito era su nombre sino mal recordaba. —Tu cumpliste tu servicio, mataste a esos forajidos que nos atormentaban, nuestro pueblo quedo en deuda contigo, no era mas que un pueblo de campesinos que solo sabían usar palas y picos de cultivo, trabajamos arduamente para pagar con creces nuestra deuda y lo logramos , esa cosecha fue la mejor que tuvimos sin lugar a dudas. El día de gracias a nuestros ancestros por las cosechas llego, celebramos un gran banquete, mi hija, mi preciada hija celebro con todos, ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber, ella era muy inocente, ella te veía como un héroe, el héroe que había salvado a nuestro pueblo. Entonces, tu llegaste a reclamar tu pago, tu llegaste a reclamar lo que era tuyo, tu llegaste justo esa noche, pero no pudiste cobrar tu dinero e irte, tenias que llevarte contigo lo que mas amaba en este mundo, a mi amada Karin, ella se entrego a ti con amor, con veneración, con su alma, y tu? Solo la tomaste como un cuerpo vacío, sin sentido y con lujuria, para luego marcharte sin decir mas, mi hija te espero, noche a noche te espero suplicante a que volvieras por ella, pero tu jamas volviste, tu jamas pensaste en ella.

Recordé en ese instante aquella joven de ojos carmín, de melena roja, la recordé en aquella velada, en aquella pequeña aldea de campesinos, con sus mejillas teñidas de rubor por su embriagues. Sí, la había tomado, sí, me había aprovechado de ella, sí, la había poseído, pero lo había hecho como con muchas otras mas, sin remordimiento, sin reparos, pero en ese momento al escuchar a esa mujer por primera vez en tantos años sentía remordimiento, pero no por aquella chica, sino por esa madre que estaba ahí suplicante y dolida por su hija, en mi mente solo pensaba en mi madre, Mikoto se habría sentido así cuando entro en aquella habitación y vio a mi hermano muerto?

—Ella no soporto vivir suplicante por un amor que no volvería, por un amor que la había usado y la había dejado en el camino sin siquiera tener la mínima consideración de sus sentimientos, mi niña se quito la vida para irse a un lugar mejor… —la mujer soltó un sollozo y yo solo pude desviar mi mirada para evitar encontrarme con la suya, acto que ella noto. —Tienes algo que decir.

—Grr…

—No tienes nada que decir? Ni siquiera después de que acabo de contarte como acabo con su sufrimiento mi hija… sufrimiento que tú ocasionaste.

—Yo no la obligue. —fue lo único que pude decir, no es que quisiera darle mi pésame, no sentía pesar por la decisión de su hija, si bien Karin se había suicidado por motivos que me relacionaban yo no planeaba aceptar la culpa de algo que su hija había querido.

—Eres un bastardo malnacido… —la mujer derramo una lagrima, sin inmutarse, yo comencé a caminar sin mirarla de nueva cuenta.

—Me han dicho cosas peores señora, si planea ofenderme tendrá que esforzarse.

—Ofenderte? No creo que haya algo en este mundo que logre hacerlo, lo que si haré será darte tu merecido.

—No acostumbro a pelear con mujeres —Seguí caminando. —y menos con campesinas.

—Se que ni peleando con toda mi gente lograríamos herirte Uchiha Sasuke, sé de tus habilidades, sé que enfrentarme a ti es un caso perdido. Tu castigo será peor que el de mi hija, tu castigo será peor que la espera de alguien sin regreso, tu castigo será vagar sin rumbo, sin esperanza, sin amor, vagaras entre lo desconocido y caminaras entre extraños, caminaras por donde no hay honra, ni honor, donde la verdad no existe y la mentira predomina, donde el cinismo reina sobre una bondad inexistente, un lugar donde los valores se han perdido y la dignidad ya no existe… —continue mi camino sin prestarle mas atención sentía que mi cuerpo era títere de su juego, quería alejarme de ella antes de que volviera sentirme sin fuerzas para avanzar. — … no habrá mujer que logre amarte, no habrá mujer que pueda esperarte, aquella mujer que tenga tu amor será arrastrada a la desdicha contigo, por que tu solo puedes brindar sufrimiento y dolor…

La mujer continuo hablando y yo seguí caminando no planeaba prestarme a sus locuras, era evidente que había perdido la cordura con la perdida de su hija, oía sus lamentos a lo lejos, pero no entendí ya lo que decía, ni me importaba. Mi cuerpo se detuvo sin mas, como si de nuevo aparecieran aquellas cadenas invisibles que me sujetaban a aquel sitio, sentía como si comenzaran a tirar de ellas, jalándome hacia esa mujer, si no la hubiera visto, tan frágil, tan ligera y sola juraría que era ella con un centenar de hombres quienes me arrastraban hacia el punto que acababa de abandonar, mis piernas firmes eran desplazadas centímetro a centímetro, según mi percepción debía estar a tan solo a centímetros de la mujer, gire mi rostro para mirarle y solo vi un destello que me deslumbro, un destello que tardo en despejarse y recobre mi compostura, de nueva cuenta estaba ligero, ni rastro de aquella sensación de cadenas sobre mi cuerpo, ni rastro de aquel destello, no había rastro de esa pesadez sobre el ambiente, el aire ya no era denso, pero sobre todo no había rastro de aquella mujer, mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie, era una planicie libre, no había lugar para esconderse, no había sitio para ocultarse, no me quedaría para averiguar donde se había metido la vieja, así que continue con mi camino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Llegue a la aldea, había tan solo 5 pequeñas casas, eso era todo lo que quedaba de mi clan y su restauración, pero por algo se iniciaría. Entre a mi casa para dejar mis cosas y descansar. Tome un buen baño y me recosté en mi cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo, había sido una misión sencilla pero sin duda me encontraba demasiado cansado, la noche ya había caído y aunque mi estomago gruñía por algo de comer, no tenia la fuerza de levantarme, lo único que quería era dormir, cerrar los ojos y dormir profundamente.

El arrullo del viento era un canto que lo incitaba a descansar, era como el canto de su madre cuando era niño y le obligaba a dormir en su regazo, la suave brisa del sereno de la noche se colaba por la ventana de su habitación, ese frescor le daba paz, sentía un sueño profundo, muy profundo, muy intenso, sus ojos se cerraron por completo, sentía que su cuerpo flotaba, hubiera jurado que estaba acostado sobre almohadones de una seda tan suave que podía flotar y desplazarse, era un movimiento ligero que le hacia sentir que flotaba, sentía tanta tranquilidad, hasta que su mente se desconecto por completo.

—Get up! Come on, boy, it's not a place to be sleeping.

Escuche mucho ruido, a caso se les había ocurrido hacer algún festejo en la aldea? Quien demonios lo hizo sin mí consulta! Yo soy el maldito líder del clan, sin mi autorización no podían hacerse nada! sentí un ligero golpe en mi costado, abrí los ojos de golpe y la luz del sol me daba en todo su esplendor sobre la cara, que demonios acaba de suceder, por que no estaba en mi cama! Qué demonios había pasado? sentí de nueva cuenta el golpesillo en el costado y lo vi, un idiota mirándome con un palo en la mano con el que me amenazaba? En serio este tipo era idiota, como se le ocurría amenazarme a mí, y encima hacerlo con un palo? Me levante de un golpe y lo mire fijamente, pude ver en su rostro el desconcierto, no esperaba que me levantara tan rápido y de esa forma, se sintió intimidado con mi mirada. Era un hombre gordo, le sacaba por lo menos 15 cm de altura, su ropa era muy extraña, eran unos ropajes muy raros, ceñidos a su cuerpo tenia un objeto dorado en el pecho que brillaba, note como tragaba saliva y titubeaba para hablarme, dio un paso hacia atrás, no supe como interpretar eso, no sabia si era para poder mirarme mejor esa cosa que llevaba en la cabeza no le dejaba verlo tan fácilmente, ó quizá se había arrepentido de irrumpir mi sueño.

—You can not sleep in the park, boy. This time I'll let you go, but the next you can be arrested. —Yo no entendía nada de lo que este hombre me estaba hablando, de donde demonios había salido? El hombre me miro con un semblante mas sereno. —Or is it that you want to spend the night behind bars?

Me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar, debía volver a la aldea no debía estar muy lejos, pero no entendía por que había tanto ruido, no recordaba que por la zona hubiera un bosque como ese, creo que seguía en mi letargo, ese sueño había sido demasiado profundo, levante la vista y v, algo que jamas había visto, unas rocas gigantes, como montañas, eran tan raras, jamas había visto nada similar en toda mi vida, eran enormes, ni en mis mas lejanos viajes que me habían llevado a cruzar los mares, nada era igual a eso que estaba viendo por primera vez, donde demonios estaba…

La gente pasaba a mi alrededor hablando en un dialecto que no comprendía, conforme avanzaba los arboles se reducían, y se abría un panorama lleno de rocas extrañas, había demasiadas personas en el horizonte, que eran esas cosas tan raras que avanzaban delante de mi, eran los animales mas raros que había visto, vi muchos de color amarillo que avanzaban a una velocidad considerable, pero habían mas, rojos, negros, grises, de todos colores, lo mas extraño es que a nadie les causaba temor y esos animales no huían de los humanos, que clase de animales eran esos?

Cuando uno se detuvo me sorprendió ver que dentro de él había un hombre y una mujer se subía en él, no eran animales, eran carruajes, los carruajes mas extraños que en mi vida habia visto, que demonios pasaba aquí, donde estaba? Camine mas aprisa sin saber donde ir, solo quería encontrar alguna salida de ese sitio, había tantos caminos rodeados de rocas gigantes, salían y entraban personas de esos lugares, mas de esas cosas con personas adentro se desplazaban en esos caminos, unos mas enormes que los anteriores, gire en uno de esos caminos y tropecé con una mujer. Era una mujer muy extraña, se levanto de inmediato y comenzó a hablarme, no entendía nada solo miraba como levantaba sus cosas que habían quedado regadas en el suelo, eran muchos papeles que habían quedado tendidos y algunos volaban…

—Why don't you look where you're going? —la mujer aun tendida en el suelo se sobaba la frente y comenzaba a levantarse y recoger sus papeles, aun seguia sin entender su lengua extraña pero su tono de voz era irritante, me estaba gritando? —You should be more careful where you walk! —El viento comenzó a soplar y los papeles comenzaron a volar por todas partes— Shit!, my homework! Damn! —la chica pego un brinco para alcanzar los papeles. —no please, hey! that you will not help me with my papers?

La chica se giró y me miro con sus grandes ojos jade, me hizo una mueca en señal de sus papeles, como diciendo algo evidente, pero yo no tenia idea de que carajos me estaba diciendo, el viento estaba arreciando, note que estaba apresurada con sus papeles, no se por que pero sentí pena por aquella joven y me apresure a tomar todos sus papeles para entregárselos, no era nada difícil para un ninja de mi elite, pero creo eso le sorprendió.

—Woao… —sus grandes ojos jade me miraron asombrados, parecían brillar mas que hace unos minutos —how did you do that? You are amazing jajajaj

Estaba coqueteando conmigo? No entendía sus palabras pero su tono era diferente, era como si me halagara, me sonrío y se dio media vuelta mientras seguía hablando pero la verdad no prestaba mucha atención, primero por que no tenia una maldita idea que carajos me decía con ese lenguaje tan raro que todos hablaban en ese lugar y segundo por que cuando se agacho para levantar el resto de sus cosas pude ver su muy bien formado trasero, que pensaban las mujeres de ese lugar? Por que se vestían de esa manera tan vulgar, llevaban ropas muy ceñidas al cuerpo o muy cortas, ella llevaba una falda demasiado corta de color rosa, no estaba ni a la mitad de su muslo, tenía en el torso algo que le cubría pero era muy descubierto para que lo usara una mujer, por que no usaba su kimono? estaba vestida de forma muy obscena, pero no era la única, mire a mi alrededor y todos estaban igual, un hombre paso a mi costado llevaba un pantaloncillo corto y tenia unas cosas extrañas en la cabeza que le cubrían las orejas, pude percibir que salía un ruido extraño de esas cosas, algo melodioso se alcanzaba escuchar, la joven se acerco a mi.

—Thanks for helping… -me sonrió y en sus mejillas se tiñerón de un ligero rubor que hacían resaltar mas sus delicados y bellos ojos jade. — I'm late for classes, if we cross again, you could invite me to a coffee ... after all, you owe it to me…

Sonrió de nuevo y se alejo de mi, verla alejarse me recordó el árbol que había en casa quizá era su cabello lo que me lo hizo recordar, mamá adoraba ese árbol, decía que le gustaba que llegara un año nuevo por que se rebozaba con su follaje y sus bellas flores, cuando el florecer acababa y sus bellas flores se desprendían mama sonreía por que decía que algo bueno vendría el siguiente año, mas flores renacerían… mamá amaba la temporada de Hanami, era su época favorita del año, no había nada que la hiciera disfrutar tanto, como nuestro árbol de Sakura…

-/-

Corría sin aliento era las 10 de la mañana y mi clase acababa de iniciar y y aun corría por tratar de no perder mi examen, corrí por las ultimas dos cuadras que me faltaban pero al doblar la esquina para hacer el cruce tope con un hombre, maldición! Si no lo hubiera visto moverse juraría que era un maldito muro tan duro, que tuve que sentir mi frente para cerciorarme que no me había abierto al cabeza, mi tarea estaba regada por el suelo, demonios! Ahora iba tarde, con la tarea hecha un lío, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable y el muy idiota ni siquiera era para disculparse, quien demonios se creía.

—¿Por qué no miras a dónde vas? — talle mi frente y comencé a levantarme lentamente pensé que si lo hacia de forma brusca caería de centón de nueva cuenta. —¡Deberías tener más cuidado al caminar! —como si no fuera poca mi mala suerte el maldito viento comenzó a soplar y mi maldita tarea se iba con el viento, si definitivamente no era mi día… ahí se iba mi estupida tarea gritándome "adiós… dile adiós al semestre por que lo vas a reprobar!"— ¡Mierda !, ¡mi tarea! ¡Maldita sea! —ahí me ves como estupida corriendo tras mi tarea rogando a dios si es que me escuchaba que no me jodiera mas el día. —No por favor! hey! ¿Qué no me vas ayudar con mis papeles?

Fue cuando por fin lo mire, no le había puesto atención, bueno que como le iba a mirar cuando choque con él, choque contra su pecho, me sacaba mas de una cabeza de tamaño debía medir mas del metro ochenta y cinco, mi rostro jamas se toparía con el de él, mi escasa estatura de metro sesenta no daba para hacerle frente, era muy apuesto, solo pude hacerle una señal para que ayudara con mi tarea, no podía articular palabra, era el hombre mas guapo que en mi vida había visto, era alto su piel era clara y suave, se veía como la porcelana misma, sus ojos eran de un negro muy intenso de rasgos orientales, su cabello al igual que su ojos era muy oscuro y hacia resaltar mas sus ojos, me miraba fijamente, me hacia sentir como indefensa… solo parpadee unos segundos y el estaba frente a mi con todas las hojas que volaban en la mano, como lo había hecho? Me sorprendió demasiado nunca había visto alguien tan ágil, ojalá no hubiera sido tan expresiva…

—Woao! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Eres increible!

Bravo Sakura te viste como una niña a la que su tío le saca una moneda de la oreja, soné tan infantil, no me sorprendió que el hombre no respondiera. Me sentí avergonzada por mi comportamiento solo se me ocurrió sonreír, vaya no dejaba de comportarme como una niñita, me gire para levantar el resto de mis cosas, pero al girarme pude notarlo un poco distraído, creo el no era de por aquí, acaso estaba perdido?

—Gracias por ayudarme… —ahí estaba yo, siendo tan yo, sonrojándome por darle las gracias a un extraño que me había tirado y ni una maldita disculpe me había dado!, un extraño tan guapo y sexy..—Voy tarde a clases, si volvemos a cruzarnos, podrías invitarme a un café ... después de todo, me lo debes …

Estaba flirteando con un tipo que ni conocía, solo pude sonreírle y correr, porque después de coquetearle a un extraño como si nada aun pude recordar que iba tarde a clases, eche a correr lo mas rápido que pude para cruzar la avenida, ese hombre era tan extraño, tan enigmático, no se como había atrapado mi tarea en el aire? Quién era? De dónde había salido? De dónde había salido vestido así? Parecía que tenía las cortinas de mi abuela envueltas en la cadera? Quien se vestía así? Por qué demonios andaba descalzo? Quién demonios era? Maldición! No sabia ni su nombre, como no se me ocurrió preguntárselo! Bravo Sakura, eres genial Sakura!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Ingrese en el edificio y corrí por las escaleras, vi la puerta abierta tenia demasiada suerte la profesora Senju aun no llegaba, después de todo mi día no podía ir tan mal, me cole por el aula y me senté en mi sitio, antes de poder respirar aliviada la voz del fondo me descoloco…

—Es un placer que se digne a acompañarnos srta. Haruno —La voz ya la conocía, que aunque sonaba serena me causo escalofríos, sabia que de un minuto a otro esa serenidad se transformaría en tormenta.— Pero es una lastima que entre sin pedir permiso. —Sentí como se acercaba a mi banca y solo pude permanecer inmóvil. —Es que acaso no piensa responder?

—Disculpe Dra. Senju. —Trague saliva.

—Que sea la primera y ultima vez que entra sin pedir mi autorización.

—Se lo aseguro Dra. Senju, no volverá a pasar. —coloque mis manos frente a mi y agradecí de inmediato.

—Para cerciorarme de que no se le vuelva a olvidar… tiene solo una hora para resolver la prueba de hoy.

La mujer de larga cabellera rubia entregó un paquete de hojas blancas para que mis compañeros las repartieran, sin darme la oportunidad de objetar, no es que fuera hacerlo, temía que de una hora pasara a media hora o peor, irme directo a extraordinario.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentada con una prueba con reto cronometrado de una hora, una prueba que debía resolverse en un tiempo estimado de tres, definitivamente ese no era mi día, pero no me daría por vencido, no, Sakura Haruno no se daba por vencido. Comencé con la primera hoja y la pregunta numero uno.

_Cuál de los siguientes pacientes tiene una indicación más clara de tratamiento quirúrgico de enfermedad por reflujo? Opción:_ _

_paciente de 80 años con hernia hostal de mediano tamaño y virosis frecuente que responde bien a 20 mg/ día de omeprazol, _

_b) Paciente de aparente 33 años, entre 1.85 y 1.88, ojos oscuros, cabello negro, complexión atlética, perfil sexy y aparente agilidad de atleta olímpico con la habilidad de sujetar papeles en el aire en menos de 3 segundos… _

Basta Sakura! Deja de pensar en el bomboncito de la mañana, demonios la maldita prueba se te va y ya solo nos quedan 55 min, debía poner orden a mis pensamientos. Si seguía de esa manera lo mas seguro era que reprobaría la materia y perdería la beca, no podía permitírmelo, había ingresado a la mejor universidad de medicina del país, había conseguido una beca por que era claro que jamas podría pagarme la matricula en esa universidad, darme el lujo de reprobar y perder mi beca no era opción, sin duda debía ponerme firme y esforzarme por responder de forma decente ese maldito examen.

No se como pero termine, justo cuando sonó la alarma que la Dra. Senju había puesto exclusivamente para mí, yo acababa de subrayar mi respuesta a la ultima pregunta, me levante un poco insegura para entregarle la prueba, sentía su mirada sobre mi, era algo temeraria esa mujer, La Dra. Tsunade Senju era una mujer legendaria en el mundo de la medicina había trabajado en los cinco continentes especializando sus técnicas de curación, había desarrollado nuevos y mejores procesos, era un privilegio tenerla como profesora. Una vez que estuve frente a ella le entregue mi prueba para retirarme.

—Haruno. —movió su cabeza en señal de que me acercara un poco. —Espero que con esto aprenda que debe ser mas puntual con sus clases.

—Si Dra. Senju.

—Es usted una chica con muchas probabilidades de convertirse en una destacada Doctora en un futuro… no lo arruine.

—Yo lo lamento Dra. Senju, lo que pasa es que en la mañana me eh…

—No me importa —La mujer no me dejo terminar, era evidente que le importaba un carajo si me atropellaba un camión, ella solo quería que llegara a su clase. —No se le olvide que esta usted becada, un privilegio que ya muchos matarían por tener. Por esta vez le pase el retraso… tengo altas expectativas en usted Haruno. —Enarco una de sus cejas para mirarme fijamente, vió como me tense y trague saliva, giro su vista para ver mi examen. — No haga que me arrepiente. —Yo solo negué con mi cabeza sin poder hablar, continuo mirando mi examen de forma inexpresiva. —La conversación ya se acabo… que espera para retirarse Haruno! —Pego un grito al pronunciar mi apellido que di un ligero salto.

Salí corriendo del aula con mucha vergüenza, escuchaba las risillas de mis compañeros ante la "ligera" reprimenda de la Dra Senju, si definitivamente ese no era mi día.

—Callense todos! Sigan con el examen! O es que tienen mucho tiempo que hasta les sobra para reírse… tienen una hora menos!

Camine, un rato por algunas cuadras sin rumbo, había sido un día muy atareado sin duda. Las palabras de la Dra. Senju me habían dejado pensativa, quería relajarme un poco y caminar en compañía de mis pensamientos, hasta que mi estomago gruño, no había comido nada por salir corriendo de mi dormitorio, necesitaba comer algo… decidí ir a un pequeño restaurant al que siempre iba, estaba un poco lejos del campus, pero con mis dos horas libres me daba tiempo de ir y volver para mi siguiente clase. Tome un taxi y me dirigí hasta ahí, cuando estaba por llegar lo volví a ver, era él, el joven de la mañana, el misterioso chico con la ropa extraña, le pedí al taxista que parara y cruce la calle para alcanzarlo, se veía desorientado? Miraba para todas direcciones, y se notaba tenso a pesar de que caminaba de forma apaciguada, corrí hasta él y lo salude, creo que le sorprendí.

—Hola! Nos volvemos a ver… —el me miró, su rostro era tan indescifrable, su seriedad, su tranquilidad en su rostro. —Ahora sí podemos ir por el café que me debes. —Ahí estaba de nuevo sonriéndole como idiota, mirándole como perrito suplicante.

El chico me miro por unos instantes, como si me acabara de reconocer, volvió su mirada y continuo su camino y me ignoro, sin decir nada.

—Venga, no seas tan tímido, —el seguía sin mirarme, note que al caminar titubeaba para mirar los alrededores, supuse que estaba perdido. —Eres nuevo en la ciudad? Necesitas ayuda? —Pero continuo su andar sin decirme nada, cómo se atrevía a ser tan maleducado? —Me estas escuchando? Deja de ignorarme!

Corrí hacia él después de gritarle, pero no note que el se detuve en seco y ahí estaba yo de nueva cuenta en el piso, esta vez choque contra su espalda, mi frente volvía a doler con demasiada intensidad y sin mencionar mi trasero que era la segunda ocasión que caía a lo bruto contra el asfalto.

—Maldición! Por que haces eso?! —Ahí estaba él, sin decir nada, ya me estaba cansando de su jueguito de ignorarme, —Que eres mudo o que?! —el se giró y note su mirada sobre mí, me puse muy nerviosa y recordé él no había dicho nada en la mañana, de hecho ni siquiera había escuchado su voz ni una sola vez… seria a caso que el fuera… mudo?, maldición! maldición! Yo y mi maldita bocota.

—あなたはとても迷惑です —se volvió a girar y continuo caminando.

Y ahí me quede tirada con el culo en el piso frío, pero más fría estaba yo, eso que había sido? mandarín?, coreano? mongol? tailandés? maldición! Ese hombre no hablaba español? Lo que me faltaba, pero si él no hablaba español, y andaba perdido… sin duda necesitaba mi ayuda. Me levante de un brinco y corrí de nueva cuenta hacia él, esta vez con mas precaución de no chocar con él, me coloque a su lado y trate de atraer su atención, que sin duda era algo complicado, teniendo en cuenta que no entendía que le estaba diciendo.

— Ey! Yuju! —moví mis manos para dar énfasis a mis palabras, si, me veía ridícula pero lo que una hacia por un monumento de hombre, digo por ayudar al prójimo.— Hola! —El solo me miro de reojo sin dejar de caminar, creo que no me entendía tenia una cara de confundido — Tuuuu —lo señale y hable como si fuera él un pequeño de 2 años a quien le estaban enseñando a hablar. —aaaa doondeee vaaaas? —hice una ademan con mis manos de duda y señale el camino, no se si me entendió pero se giro hacia mi, me miro en completo silencio. — yooo te pueeedooo ayuuudaaarrrr

No sabia como darme a entender con esa frase pero hice lo que pude y creo estaba por funcionar por que parecía que iba a responderme, pero su estomago le gano y al igual que el mío pedía a gritos comida, o mas bien gruñía, vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, se veía tan lindo, tan tierno, no se como un hombre tan varonil, tan seductor y tan rudo, podía verse tan perfectamente sexy con ese sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

—Veo que tienes hambre — le sonreí y toque mis labios y mi estomago en señal de que entendía que estaba hambriento, aunque el tenia un rostro de estar confundido, debía esforzarme en darme a entender. —Ven te invito a comer. —Lo tome de la mano y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo jale hacia mi, le sonreí para que confiara en mi y creo funciono por que acepto ir conmigo.

-/-

Caminaba sin rumbo, estaba un poco confundido, no sabia donde rayos estaba, había estado caminado por poco mas de una hora y hasta el momento esa aldea o lo que fuera no tenia fin, era un imperio enorme, no dejaba de sorprenderme la cantidad de gente que habitaba en él, en mi camino no dejaba de ver movimiento, sin duda era una aldea prospera, pero, eso me desconcertaba mas, como había llegado hasta ahí, no había ningún imperio cerca de la aldea, debía mantenerme tranquilo y con bajo perfil, no sabia a que tipo de ninjas podría enfrentarme, note algo borroso a mi costado una mancha rosada.

—Hi! We see each other again… —Era la chica de cabellos rosados, de dondé había salido? Bueno eso no me sorprendía, había demasiada gente en esa aldea.—Now we can go for the coffee you owe me. —Me sonreía muy efusivamente, no sé qué demonios me estaba diciendo.

Estaba demasiado nublado para la época del año, por lo que no podía confiarme de mi percepción, por el calor que daba el sol estaba a punto de ser medio día, debía apresurarme en volver a la aldea y descubrir qué había pasado. Continue mi camino, no podía perderlo, no podía darme el lujo de que me agarrara la noche en un lugar tan extraño como ese.

—Come on, do not be so shy, —La chica seguía detrás de mí, de verdad que era persistente, debía haber algún sitio por el cual escabullirme y dejarla atrás, pero todo era tan raro en ese extraño lugar. —Are you new in the city? Do you need help? —Quizá si caminaba mas deprisa la perdería… —Are you listening to me? Stop ignoring me!

Mire hacia el frente, solo vi mas de esas casas raras que llegaban hasta el cielo, era acaso que esa aldea no tenia fin, me detuve un segundo para analizar que haría y ahí estaba la cosa rosada de nueva cuenta gritando, sentí como chocaba contra mi, a parte de gritona ciega.

—Damn! Why do you do that ?! —Es que acaso no se cansaba de gritar? Tenia que ser tan ruidosa siempre?, —You can not talk? —Esa mujer ya me había hartado, por qué no cerraba la boca de una maldita vez, comenzaba a agotarme la paciencia con su insistencia.

—Eres una molestia.

La deje tirada en el suelo y continue mi camino, no sé si se me habrá entendido y la verdad ni me importaba. Seguí caminando pero poco duro mi gusto de nueva cuenta estaba ahí pegada a lado mío, mirándome con sus grandes ojos jade, pensé por un segundo coger mi espada y atravesarle el pecho, pero no creí que fuera peligrosa aunque no planeaba confiarme de ella, a fin de cuentas un demonio con piel de mujer había llevado a mi familia a su fin, la salvo mas el recordar que no tenía mi espada, ni siquiera tenia una daga, estaba en pijama caminando sin rumbo.

— Ey! Yuju! —la chica comenzó a mover sus manos de forma extraña, estaba por atacarme? no sabia si ponerme en guardia para defenderme o correr, si hacia un alboroto ocasionaría que llegaran algunos ninjas y tenia desventaja al estar desarmado…— Hi! —decidí no dejar de caminar quizá tendría que correr de un momento a otro.— Wheeereee — Hablaba muy extraño, quizá estaba enferma de la cabeza, habia escuchado de personas que perdían la cordura, quizá ella era una de esas personas. —Aaarrrreeee yoooouuu gooooiiiingggg? —Sin duda era la cosa mas molesta que en mi vida había conocido — I caaaaan heeeeelp yoooouuuu

Era suficiente, ya estaba harto si no entendía por las buenas entendería por las malas, no iba a permitir que siguiera quitándome el tiempo, no acostumbraba a enfrentarme a mujeres, pero mi limite había sido rebasado, estaba por responder a su insistencia cuando mi estomago gruño, no sabia como reaccionar, vi como sonreía, se estaba burlando de mi? Recordé que no había comido desde el día anterior, regrese de mi misión y no comí nada de lo cansado que estaba, moría de hambre. Me sentía como un pequeño de cinco años completamente avergonzado y frente a esa cosa rosada que se divertía de mi situación.

—I see that you are hungry — Me sonrió muy cálidamente y toco sus labios, no entendía muy bien, luego deslizo su mano por su vientre, definitivamente no entendía su lengua, no entendía su comportamiento, no entendía a esa mujer, por que se tocaba la boca y luego su vientre? —Come on, I invite you to eat —Me tomo de la mano, y me jalo hacia ella, mientras me sonreía muy calurosamente, a donde demonios me llevaba esa mujer, Es que acaso era una geisha? Me estaba tratando de seducir en plena calle? no sabia que pretendía, quizá si me llevaba a un lugar mas discreto podría matarla sin causar alboroto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Estaba sentado en un rincón donde la chica me había dejado, luego de jalarme por unas calles y adentrarnos en una casa, me había hecho sentar y esperarla no se que tramaba, era muy difícil comprender que haría de un momento a otro, no se quedaba callada y mucho menos quieta, no sabia muy bien que pensar respecto a que haríamos, era un lugar desconocido y por lo que notaba ella se movía muy bien en el, quizá podría usarla para salir cuanto antes y con la mayor información posible. Ella volvió conmigo con una bandeja, la coloco enfrente de mí, supuse que era comida por el olor que despedía, bien podía morir ahí envenenado pero no me importaba tenia demasiada hambre, solo de pensarlo me causaba gracia "el gran Uchiha Sasuke muerto por envenenamiento a manos de una mujer de ojos bonitos".

—Come on, eat something…

La chica me acerco la bandeja de comida y se quedo mirándome por un momento como si de pronto hubiera descubierto el mapa de un tesoro en mi rostro…. Se revoloteo en su asiento y rebusco entre sus ropas para sacar una extraña arma, enseguida tome una de las cosas blancas que había en la mesa, era como un cuchillo, aunque un poco blando pero me serviría de defensa., comenzó a mover sus dedos por la extraña cosa, que despedía una luz muy rara, me volvió a mirar y sonrío, una extraña voz salía de la cosa esa, como podía caber una persona ahí, ella seria una hechicera?

—Lái ba, chī diǎn dōngxī. (chino)

La cosa esa comenzó a hablar en un idioma que parecía reconocer un poco, me estaba diciendo algo de comida? Era el idioma de las aldeas de más allá del mar. La joven me miro y volvió a mover sus dedos sobre la cosa esa, que la hizo hablar.

—mwongaleul meoggo, eoseo (coreano)

De nueva cuenta volvimos a empezar no estaba entendiendo nada, no sé que intentaba hacer quizá las palabras anteriores eran al asar, por que me estaba enredando? La joven volvió a intentarlo.

— VAMOS COME ALGO. (japonés)

La mire sorprendido, la cosa extraña estaba diciendo cosas en mi lengua, como podía hacer que un arma hablara? Sin duda debía ser una hechicera muy poderosa.

—Como sabes mi lengua? —la joven salto de su asiento y daba gritos mientras agitaba sus brazos!, se sentó de inmediato y volvió a usar su extraña cosa.

— REPITE LO QUE HAS DICHO PERO DILO FRENTE A MI MOVIL, PARA PODER TRADUCIRLO.

La chica acerco su cosa esa y yo hice lo que me pidió aunque no entendí del todo lo que eso quería decir, se demoro un poco y sonrío, me miro y sentí su calidez, estaba muy emocionada, no entendía como alguien podía emocionarse tanto por alguien a quien acaba de conocer hace menos de unos minutos.

—DE HECHO NO LO SÉ ES EL TRADUCTOR EL QUE LO HACE, YO NO HABLO JAPONES.

La joven comenzó a mostrarme su extraña arma, tenia unas cosas muy raras, no entendía cómo en esa cosa extraña pudiera escribirse, no era un pergamino, era todo demasiado confuso. La joven volvió a usar su arma.

—SI QUIERES PUEDES INTENTARLO TU.

Me mostró su arma y movió sus dedos ahora, todo cambiaba, ya no estaban sus extraños jeroglíficos, estaban los kanji que yo conocía, tomo mi mano y la coloco encima, comencé a tocar los kanji y aparecían solos, esa cosa era realmente de temer, quizá me estaría incitando a realizar algún jutsu prohibido, pero ella enseguida hizo que su arma hablara lo que había alcanzado a escribir yo.

—TU ERES…

—YO SOY SAKURA HARUNO, Y TU?

Después de que hablo su arma tan extraña, la joven comenzó a hablarme, me gustaba escuchar su voz a diferencia de la de su arma, la voz de ella era melodiosa, pero debía conformare con lo que tenia y me dejaba entenderla.

—Yo soy Sakura, I'm Sakura… tu eres? Are you? —la joven se señalaba cuando decía Sakura, y tocaba mi pecho cuando preguntaba, al parecer quería enseñarme su idioma o dialecto o lo que fuera eso que hablara.

—Yo soy Sasuke, tu Sakura—dije un tanto temeroso

Hablamos un poco más mientras comíamos, o más bien ella no dejo de hablar, me contó que estudiaba, que era aprendiz de curandera por lo que entendí, no había errado era una hechicera, y debía ser una muy buena. Comí hasta llenarme, sabia realmente delicioso lo que esa mujer me había dado. La joven seguía, y seguía y seguía hablando no sé como no se cansaba de hablar. Decidí parar la conversación si bien la comida era buena yo debía seguir con mi camino.

—DEBO IRME. —tomo de inmediato su arma de mis manos en cuanto la cosa esa hablo.

—It's true! My time has gone, what time is it? —la mujer vio su arma y dio de gritos la verdad no entendía lo que decía pues no estaba ocupando su arma. —Sorry! —La mujer tomo su arma y ahora pude entenderla. —LO LAMENTO NO PENSE EN EL TIEMPO, DEBIA HABER REGRESADO A CLASES, PERO YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE. DEJAME PAGAR LA CUENTA Y NOS VAMOS.

Me sentí muy avergonzado, como es que ella pagaría por lo que acababa de comer, eso era inaceptable yo debería haberlo hecho, pero era consciente que andaba solo en pijama sin nada con que pagar, lo único de valor con lo que contaba era el anillo de Líder del clan Uchiha y no lo daría por nada. Me sentía tan humillado pero no podía hacer mucho, debía compensarla de alguna manera… quizá cerciorando de que llegara a salvo a su destino, aunque quizá no lo necesitara se veía que era una hechicera poderosa, ella volvió y recogió su morral donde guardo sus monedas, quien sabe que armas podría llevar ahí adentro.

—Y EN DONDE VIVES?

—EN EL BARRIO UCHIHA. —La mujer se quedo pensativa por unos instantes…

—NUNCA EH IDO A JAPON, PERO ME REFERIA A DONDE TE ESTAS HOSPEDANDO?

—NO TENGO DONDE QUEDARME, DEBO REGRESAR A CASA DE INMEDIATO ANTES DE QUE SE HAGA DE NOCHE.

—PERO DONDE VIVES? ESTA MUY LEJOS?

—NO LO SE —Ella me miro un poco. Confundida— PODRIAS AYUDARME A ENCONTRAR LA SALIDA DE ESTA ALDEA?

—ALDEA? MASSACHUSETTS NO ES UNA ALDEA, Y CREO QUE SI QUIERES REGRESAR A JAPON DEBES IR AL AEROPUERTO.

—AL AEROPUERTO?

—SI, TOMAR EL PRIMER VUELO A JAPON, PERO DEBES IR A RECOGER TU EQUIPAJE, TE LLEVO A TU HOTEL.

—SOLO INDICAME COMO LLEGAR A ESE LUGAR Y CON ESO BASTARA.

La vi dudar pero al final creo noto que no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quería, de nueva cuenta uso su arma, me dijo que el lugar estaba demasiado lejos que debía tomar un autobús y muchas mas indicaciones, pero no entendía nada, cosa que jamas aceptaría en voz alta, yo Uchiha Sasuke perdido y sin entender la situación debía ser un mal sueño solo eso.

Me tomo de la mano y levanto la suya, una de esas cosas amarillas que se movían a gran velocidad se detuvo, la abrió y se introdujo en ella, quería que entrara no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, pero esa mujer si que era persistente y de un tirón me hizo entrar, jalo lo que parecía una puerta y esa cosa se movió. Fue algo extraño parecía que no se moviera recordé los carruajes del emperador pero esas cosas se tambaleaban de un sitio a otro, este en cambio ni notaba su movimiento pero en mi interior sentía que mi estomago se revolvía, afortunadamente se detuvo a tiempo y salimos, fue uno de los viajes mas extraños de mi vida, no lo volvería a repetir.

—LLEGAMOS AL AEROPUERTO, CREO QUE DEBERIAS SACAR TUS DOCUMENTOS Y TU DINERO —ella me sonrío mientras se dio la vuelta para darle algo al hombre del taxi… estaba ella pagando? Pagando por el viaje? No me podía sentir más humillado, pero recordé lo que dijo DEBES SACAR TUS DOCUMENTOS Y TU DINERO Yo no tenía dinero y no se a que se refería con documentos?

—YO NO TENGO DOCUMENTOS. —Pensé en omitir lo del dinero. No me sentí cómodo aceptando mi falta de dinero delante de una mujer.

—What? —la mujer termino de guardar sus monedas en su morral y tomó su arma— QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO TIENES DOCUMENTOS? NO TIENES PASAPORTE? TU VISA?—Me miro de arriba a abajo. —TE DIJE QUE DEBIAMOS PASAR A TU HOTEL PRIMERO!

—NO TENGO HOTEL, NO TENGO DOCUMENTOS, NO SE COMO DEMONIOS LLEGUE AQUI! —Explote de un momento a otro, esa mujer sí que sabia sacarme de mis cabales.

—QUE? ERES UN INDOCUMENTADO? EH ESTADO AYUDANDO A UN ILEGAL? QUE DIOS ME AMPARE SI LA POLICIA SE ENTERA…

—YO NO VINE AQUI POR GUSTO, ALGUIEN ME TRAJO A LA FUERZA —Mire a los alrededores.

—OH POR DIOS! FUISTE SECUESTRADO? LO VI EN UN CAPITULO DE LA LEY Y EL ORDEN! ESTO ES TRATA DE PERSONAS! ME VAN A LLEVAR PRESA!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

No tenia idea de que era eso de Ley y orden, pero sabia lo que era la trata de personas, y Uchiha Sasuke jamas podría ser víctima de ese tipo de crimines, yo era el que los cometía… La chica uso de nuevo su arma y parecía estar preocupada por mi situación, volvió a llamar a una de esas cosas amarillas, y me llevo con ella.

Llegamos a una de esas rocas gigantes, eran como palacios comunitarios por lo que entendí, varias personas vivían dentro de ellos, su departamento así fue como lo llamo y ella abrió, me invito a pasar. Por lo que entendí salir de su aldea era muy complicado para poder irme en lo que llamaba avión, necesita documentos, y si intentaba salir sin ellos me podían detener e incluso llevarme preso, pero no entendía por que demonios decía todo eso, yo podía salir sin ser visto, no necesitaba ningún avión, solo debía llegar a las fronteras de la costa del norte y tomar una balsa y con eso me bastaría, yo me las arreglaría. Pero al parecer eso era mas complejo, ella me indicaba que estaba mas lejos de casa de lo que creía, y eso confirmaba las sospechas del viejo Madara; el anciano del clan en la era de mi padre, el decía que había un mundo lejano del nuestro en tierras lejanas. Quizá estaba en ese mundo que mencionaba Madara…

-/-

Quizá era uno de esos casos de trata de personas, por eso andaba como vestía, por eso no hablaba nada de español, por eso estaba tan desorientado, por eso era tan desconfiado al inicio. Dios mío! Pobre chico, lo que debió pasar, pero qué debía hacer? Ir a la policia y decir, "fíjense qué me encontré a una víctima de trata de personas en la cafetería?" Que podría serlo, pero si se había escapado, sus captores debían estar buscándole, y si eran personas peligrosas… bueno que de por si para secuestrar personas debían ser personas peligrosas… pero si ahora mi vida también estaba en peligro, que debía hacer? Estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos, el estaba en mi baño, tenia una pinta de indigente que al decirle que podía usar mi baño para refrescarse sentí su alivio como si fuera el mío, ya estaba oscureciendo, el día se había ido tan rápido, mi móvil sonó.

—Bueno

—Frentona! Estas bien?

—Si, Ino est…

—Maldita infeliz! pensé que te había pasado algo, Como se te ocurre faltar a clase y ni siquiera avisarme!

—Lo lamento, es solo que hoy… yo… se me atravesó algo y no pude volver al campus.

—Pero, espera como que se te atravesó algo? Estas bien?

—Si es solo que… —No sabia si contarle esto a Ino, era mi mejor amiga, pero no era la persona mas discreta del mundo— Que sabes de la trata de personas?

—Trata de personas? Sakura… en que andas metida? Sakura se que necesitas dinero pero esas cosas no son buenas, amiga si quieres yo te presto el dinero que necesites…

—Si seras tonta Ino puerca! Como se te ocurre! —maldije el siquiera considerarla para que me orientara.— Olvida lo que te dije, te veo el lunes en el salón.

Sin dejar espacio para que me respondiera colgué, agradecía al cielo que fuera viernes y no tuviera que verle al otro día, pero imaginaba como se pondría el lunes, ni la santa inquisición seria tan drástica como ella, con tal de sacarme toda la información, pero ya me las arreglaría para evitarla entonces.

Él salió del baño, agradecía que el tonto de Kiba dejara su ropa, casi eran de la misma talla, Sasuke era más alto y más corpulento… pero no se veía mal. Le indique que tomara asiento a un lado de mi, tome mi móvil y se lo di, abrí el traductor de la computadora, así seria mucho mas fácil entendernos.

—TAL VEZ PODAMOS ENCONTRAR ALGO SOBRE TI, TAL VEZ TU FAMILIA ESTE BUSCANDOTE.

—NO CREO QUE ME BUSQUEN, SABEN QUE SALGO POR LAS MISIONES Y DEMORO EN OCASIONES SEMANAS.

—MISIONES?

—SI, MISIONES, SON ENCARGOS QUE NOS PIDEN Y LOS HACEMOS, LA GENTE DE LOS PUEBLOS NOS PIDEN LOS TRABAJOS Y ELLOS NOS PAGAN.

—AH, TRABAJO? —Misiones era una forma muy rara de llamar al trabajo quizá el traductor no había captado bien el contexto.— OK, BUSQUEMOS NOTICIAS SOBRE TI, DIME QUE BUSCAR.

—Clan Uchiha, yo soy del Clan Uchiha. —EL hablo sin necesidad del traductor, lo cual me sorprendió demasiado.

—Woao! ESO ES IMPRESIONANTE, APRENDES RAPIDO, —por un segundo pensé que había sonreído, pero quizá era mi imaginación, ese hombre era la seriedad en persona. —VEAMOS QUE ENCONTRAMOS.

Teclee en el buscador lo que me pregunto, me parecieron varias paginas, sobre todo de historia del Japón antiguo, por lo que leía su familia pertenecía a una distanastía legendaria en su país. Abrí la primera pestaña que ma apareció, no decía mucho, solo que era uno de los clanes mas famosos de la historia antigua del Japón junto a otros clanes, linaje de grandes guerreros, y demás cosas que solo eran para enaltecer la historia de Japón y atraía a los turistas, seguí buscando en otras paginas, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que lo habían secuestrado, su familia era conocida en Japón y si era así debían ser adinerados y pedirían rescate por él.

—QUIZA TE SECUESTRARON PARA PEDIR UN RESCATE A TU FAMILIA, NO LO CREES?

—A MI? —por su expresión no creo que fuera esa la respuesta.

—SI AL PARECER, TU FAMILIA TIENE UN GRAN LEGADO DE GUERREROS QUE DEFENDIERON AL IMPERIO JAPONES EN VARIAS OCASIONES… WOAO TIENEN UN GRAN LEGADO.

—ESO DICE… —lo note un poco desconcertado, incredulo— QUE DICE DE MI?

—NADA, NO DICE NADA SOBRE TI, NO HAY NINGUNA NOTICIA, ESPERA IGUAL Y NO ES LA BUSQUEDA CORRECTA.

Borre el buscador y teclee de nuevo, esta vez en lugar de poner su clan, puse su nombre "Noticas sobre Sasuke Uchiha" y salieron algunas paginas, una llamo mi atención "Uchiha Sasuke, el ultimo líder del clan Uchiha" abrí la pagina y comencé a leer.

_Uchiha Indra puso al clan Uchiha al servicio como ejercito particular del ministro Heian desde 720 dc hasta su triunfo en 792 dc con el liderazgo de su hijo Uchiha Izuna quien habia heredado el clan de su padre como derecho de sangre, cuando se alzo el imperio Heian como dinastía solida en 838 dc el clan Uchiha se convirtió en la defensa del imperio de forma oficial. Uchiha Izuna cedió el mando de su clan a su hijo mayor Uchiha Madara quien logro posicionar a su familia como una de las mas temerarias, respetadas y acaudaladas, los siguientes descendientes continuaron con el legado de Uchiha Madara, terminar las guerras y posicionar al clan como la base del imperio._

_En el año 1178 dc en un intento de golpe de estado, desencadena en una sangrienta guerra de clanes por ocupar el imperio, el clan Uchiha defendió al emperador Heian, a costa de la vida de su líder, Uchiha Fugaku, quien al morir dejo el liderazgo de su clan a su esposa Uchiha Mikoto en espera de la madurez de su hijo mayor Uchiha Itachi, quien contaba con la edad de 11 años. Al alcanzar la madurez Uchiha Itachi tomo el liderazgo de su clan quien en poco tiempo de ocupar el puesto como líder logro unificar y fortalecer el país poniendo al Emperador como un símbolo espiritual mientras ellos se encargaban de todos los asuntos gubernamentales. Itachi Uchiha tomo por esposa a la joven Kamakura Konan, para continuar el legado de su clan como símbolo de alianza y apertura a la paz tomando a la hija del clan Kamakura, como madre del futuro líder del clan mas fuerte e influyente del Japón imperial. Uchiha Itachi asesino a su clan en un hecho sin precedentes en la historia de Japón, después de la masacre Uchiha Itachi se suicido en el año de 1189 dc a su muerte el imperio Heian se desmorono al no contar con el respaldo de su ejercito legendario y el clan Kamakura tomo el imperio. En el año de 1192 Danzo Kamakura padre de Kamakura Konan se proclamo emperador del imperio Heian, que paso a llamarse imperio Kamakura, Danzo que solo era un espectador de la vida cotidiana, dado que los samurais y ninjas gobernaban bajo su cobijo y estos le protegían. Danzo Kamakura dio casería a los Uchiha para exterminarlos por completo._

_El clan Uchiha se vio reducido a una pequeña población de no mas de 5 sobrevivientes, liderados por el hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, quien llevo al clan a la ruina. Aquel respetable renombre del que gozaron en la época dorada de la opulencia en el clan se había reducido a fama de ladronzuelos, estafadores y mercenarios durante los siguientes 10 años, hasta que en el año de 1202 dc Uchiha Sasuke fue considerado muerto ante su misteriosa desaparición, los clanes rivales al saber que el clan Uchiha no contaba con un líder aprovecharon la vulnerabilidad de los Uchiha y en una emboscada acabaron con los restantes del clan Uchiha. En el año 1205 dc fue asesinado el ultimo de los Uchiha acabando con un legendario clan. _

—Woao… si que fue intenso eso, que mal lo pasaron tus antepasados —el me miraba confundido.— PERDON LO LEI SIN DECIRTE, ESPERA QUE LO PONGA EN EL TRADUCTOR.

Le di play a la traducción mientras el escuchaba atento, por sus expresiones notaba que él conocía bien la historia de su familia, pero al llegar a la parte de Uchiha Itachi el se encolerizo, parecía que algo lo había puesto furioso, pero no sabia que era, por que se había puesto así.

—ESPERA! QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA!

—それはすべて嘘です！

—Que? —de nueva cuenta habla en japonés y no le entendía— ESPERA NO TE ESTOY ENTENDIENDO, QUE SUCEDE?

—TODO ESO ES MENTIRA! MI HERMANO NO ASESINO AL CLAN! EL NO SE SUICIDO! TU BRUJERIA MIENTE!

—Que? Mi brujería que? —Recapitule lo que dijo, y reaccione, enserio el había dicho que su hermano no lo había hecho… insinuaba que Itachi era su hermano, hablábamos de lo mismo? Esa historia decía que era del 1190…—Oh por dios, acabo de meter a un loco a mi casa!

—私の一族は絶滅していない！ 私は死んでいない！ 私はここにいる

—HABLAME EN CASTELLANO!

— MI CLAN NO SE HA EXTINGUIDO! YO NO ESTOY MUERTO!, ESTOY AQUI!

No sabia cómo reaccionar, tenia un hombre en mi habitación que decía ser alguien del año 1190 y que gritaba una sarta de incongruencias y yo estaba sola, solo pensaba que mi gas pimienta estaba en la mesa de noche y yo estaba muy lejos de ahí.

—TRANQUILO, QUIZA TE GOLPEASTE O TE GOLPEARON CUANDO TE TRAJERON, QUIZA NO ESTES CONCIENTE DE CUANTOS DIAS TE TUVIERON SECUESTRADO.

Parecía que lo acababa de decir había sido la clave de un acertijo ancestral por que se acerco a mí.

—QUE DIA ES HOY? QUIZA TENGAS RAZON EL DIA QUE LLEGUE AQUI ME SENTIA EXTRAÑO, TAL VEZ USARON ALGUN BREBAJE EN MI.

— BREBAJE? OK —le pase el calendario— ES 25 DE FEBRERO DEL 2018. —el abrió los ojos con gran asombro, no podía creer lo que decía.

(Nota: asumamos que en el antiguo Japón en el año 1190 usaban el calendario Gregoriano y no el Lunisolar, para seguir la historia de forma coherente y no matarme con las conversiones y una trama mas larga innecesaria)

—NO ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, YO SOY UCHIHA SASUKE, LIDER DEL CLAN UCHIHA, HERMANO DE UCHIHA ITACHI ANTIGUO LIDER DEL CLAN, LIDER DEL EJERCITO IMPERIAL DEL EMPERADOR HEAIN, HIJO SEGUNDO DE UCHIHA FUGAKU, LIDER DEL CLAN CAIDO EN BATALLA!

—DEBES CALMARTE

Intente calmarlo, pero en seguida me di cuenta que había sido un error, estaba hecho una furia ese hombre, tan pronto lo toque se giro y me tomó entre sus brazos dándome la vuelta, me tenia acorralada de espaldas contra su pecho, su brazo me sofocaba casi no me dejaba respirar, comenzó a hablar pero no entendía nada, hablaba en japonés y por su respiración estaba muy agitado, de pronto me soltó y me miro de una forma muy extraña, salió del departamento y escuche como bajaba las escaleras, me sentí tan aliviada de que se fuera, pero había algo que me agitaba, su mirada era la de un hombre necesitado de ayuda, algo no encajaba, algo en él me decía que no mentía, me acerque al ordenador para apagarlo, pero la curiosidad pudo mas, baje el cursor para ver mas sobre el famoso clan Uchiha y mis ojos se abrieron como platos no podía creerlo, o comenzaba a creer en la reencarnación o los viajes en el tiempo eran una respuesta viable.

-/-

Salí de ese maldito lugar, no quería saber nada de esa maldita bruja, ahora lo entendía me había intentado seducir, dejarme llevar por sus amabilidades con mi persona, para luego engatusarme en alguna de sus brujerías, su maldita brujería me había descolocado, hacia tanto tiempo que no tocaba el tema de Itachi y ahora ella osaba burlarse de mi hermano! De su memoria! Deshonrarlo de esa manera! Tachándolo de cobarde! Debí haberle dado muerte en ese momento, pero su maldito aroma, sus ojos, había algo en ella que me había hecho dudar, Maldicion! Cuando había dudado yo en asesinar a alguien! Si eso se sabia seria mi ruina y la de mi fama como mercenario. No podía pensar de forma tranquilo, la noche ya había caído esa maldita bruja se había salido con la suya, la noche me había caído en esa maldita aldea, camine un poco más era una zona muy oscura.

Escuche un grito a mis espaldas era un grito temeroso, la mayoría de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor ni se inmutaron, parecía que era el único que escuchaba el grito, no me importaba que era lo que sucediera, debía manejar un bajo perfil, pero un segundo grito me puso nervioso, esa voz, era la de ella, de la bruja, estaba pidiendo ayuda?, sacudí mi cabeza y continue mi camino, si era tan poderosa que se defendiera sola, maldita bruja. Continue caminando pero algo no me dejaba continuar, acaso era mi conciencia? Yo podría tener eso? Yo alguien que había matado a un sin fin de personas, que había cercenado gente sin compasión? Maldije mi decisión y di paso atrás para volver. Me apresure a llegar al punto del que provenían los gritos, al adentrarme al callejón la vi tumbada en el piso con un tipo encima de ella, el tipo al parecer intentaba aprovecharse ultrajandola, ella lloraba y había 5 tipos alrededor de ella festejando lo que el otro intentaba obtener, al parecer planeaban tomar turnos con ella, me abalance sobre el que tenia encima, ella de inmediato se cubrió el pecho, ese hombre casi lograba su cometido, Comencé a golpearlo, los otros que lo acompañaban huyeron de inmediato, al parecer no eran tan amigos lo habían abandonado a su suerte, deje de golpearlo en cuanto note que ya no metía ni las manos ante mis golpes y lo solté, cayo al suelo como un trapo, la mire y ella seguía en el piso hecha un ovillo tapandose con sus brazos, su ropa estaba hecha jirones, estaba casi completamente desnuda, levante mi brazo para tomar mi capa y dársela para que se cubriera, pero recordé que no la tenia, tenia esa extraña ropa que me había dado ella, no podía dejarla ahí así, en cualquier momento cualquiera de ellos volvería y estando así era una tentación para cualquiera. Me quite la túnica del torso que ella me había dado y sé la di, ella la tomo y se giro para que no la viera, me di la vuelta para darle un poco de privacidad. Cuando se levanto note su que estaba golpeada, ese animal la había lastimado para aprovecharse de ella, yo siempre me jactaba de ser un mercenario, pero incluso para mi tomar a una mujer de esa manera y a la fuerza era muy bajo para un hombre, era muy poco honorable, la tome en los brazos y la lleve a su casa, subí hasta lo que llamaba ella departamento y la deposite en sus aposentos, no había dicho nada en todo el camino, solo sollozaba contra mi pecho, era ridiculo por que no la conocía era una extraña que me había topado en esa mañana pero verla así y no escuchar su molesta voz me hacia sentir mal por ella, algo en mi no soportaba verla en esa situación. Se levanto y se acerco a su extraña arma, era claro que quería decirme algo.

—GRACIAS POR AYUDARME —Se seco una de sus lagrimas, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados— YO QUERIA ALCANZARTE PARA DECIRTE… PERO ESE TIPO —de nuevo comenzó a llorar, tome su arma para comunicarme con ella.

—EL SE APROVECHO DE TI? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—TU LLEGASTE A TIEMPO. —siguió llorando un rato mas.

—QUE QUERIAS DECIRME?

—QUERIA DECIRTE QUE TE CREO, PERDON.

Me tomó de la mano y me encamino a su otra arma extraña que emanaba luz, había una pintura en esa cosa, en ella se veían una pintura que pertenecía a mi familia, una pintura familiar, en ella se veía mi padre, mi hermano, mi mama, y yo de niño era una pintura que se había perdido en aquel fatídico día, esa y muchas pinturas de la familia no las había podido recuperar, podía ver de nuevo a mi padre, a mi madre a mi amado hermano, ella me mostró una pintura mas, era yo, ese cuadro lo habían mandado hacer días antes de la boda de Itachi era yo cuando tenia 17 años, ella me miraba mientras yo contemplaba todas esas maravillas, esa bruja era demasiado buena, si quería embrujarme lo estaba consiguiendo.

—ESE ERES TU, CIERTO? ESE DE ABAJO ES TU HERMANO ITACHI? —solo asentí— DIOS MIO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCA, LOS VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO NO SON REALES… QUIERO CREERTE PERO COMO PUEDO COMPROBAR QUE ES VERDAD TODO ESTO, NADIE ME CREERA QUE TU ERES SASUKE UCHIHA. —viajes en el tiempo, comencé a recordar todo, esa mujer quizá no mentía, quizá tenia razón, esa aldea no era como las que conocía, esos extraños carruajes, sus armas, sus viviendas, ella decía que era 2018… debía abrirme a la posibilidad de que ella no me mintiera del todo.

—QUIZA ESTO AYUDE. —le mostré el anillo del clan, un anillo de oro solido con la cresta del clan Uchiha grabada en él.— HA ESTADO EN MI FAMILIA POR GENERACIONES.

—COMO SALES A LA CALLE CON ESA COSA! TE PUEDEN VOLAR EL DEDO —ella lo miro mas a detalle y busco en su arma, dio un grito y me mostró la imagen de mi anillo en su arma— NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TU! AQUI DICE QUE ESE ANILLO DESAPARECIO EL DIA QUE UCHIHA SASUKE DESAPARECIO… —me miro avergonzada— QUE TU DESAPARECISTE… ES EL MISMO ANILLO…

—EL ANILLO SIEMPRE HA ESTADO CONMIGO DESDE QUE LO RECUPERE, DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANO. —La vi mirarme mas pálida de lo normal, coloco su mano en mi mejilla.

—ERES TU… —se desmayo enseguida, alcance a tomarla en mis brazos para evitar que se golpeara mas el cuerpo, la recosté en la cama, la bruja no era fea, era muy hermosa, su piel era suave, su cabello era sedoso, era inusual, jamas había visto a una chica con una cabellera así, lejos de parecerme rara era especialmente hermosa, su cabello enmarcaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, recordé verla tumbada en el piso con ese tipo encima de ella, tratando de mancillar su virtud, con esos tipejos festejando semejante bajeza… que clase de hombres eran? Qué clase de personas podían ser? Sin honorabilidad, sin honra… que clase de mundo era ese… mis pensamientos se congelaron y como si un frio viento me recorriera de pies a cabeza la recordé… Mito, sus palabras aquellas que había ignorado por soberbia.

≪"_Tu castigo será peor que el de mi hija, tu castigo será peor que la espera de alguien sin regreso, tu castigo será vagar sin rumbo, sin esperanza, sin amor, vagaras entre lo desconocido y caminaras entre extraños, caminaras por donde no hay honra, ni honor, donde la verdad no existe y la mentira predomina, donde el cinismo reina sobre una bondad inexistente, un lugar donde los valores se han perdido y la dignidad ya no existe… _≫

Esa maldita bruja de Mito… que me había hecho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Desperte un poco aturdida, sentía la vista nubosa, cansada, los talle y dolían, eso me hizo recordar que la noche anterior, sin duda había sido un día abrumador, casi había sido violada por quien sabe quien, había conocido a un viajero del tiempo… mire a mi alrededor y no lo vi, mi habitación estaba vacía, donde se había metido. Me levante de la cama un tanto adolorida por los golpes de aquel tipo y salí a la sala, mi apartamento no era grande, por lo que lo pude ver de inmediato en la cocina, ahí estaba, revisando cada detalle con asombro, seguí incrédula de que él fuera ese hombre del pasado y estuviera en mi cocina, él se giro y me miró por unos segundos, se giro rápidamente como si estuviera avergonzado, no entendía bien por que, quizá por haberlo encontrado en mi cocina husmeando.

—Buenos días… —que tonta no traía mi móvil y el no entendería, me gire para volver a mi habitación por él para traducirlo.

—Buenos días —respondió sin voltear, me asombro que respondiera y más que me entendiera.

—Tu me entendiste?

—Yo entenderte poco. Yo usar tu arma en noche, aprender tu idioma.

—En una noche? Tu aprendiste español en una noche? —eso era imposible.

—Yo poder aprender técnicas con solo una vista, yo aprender tu lengua con solo una noche, mi clan ser especial.

—No entiendo que pueda hacer que aprendas un idioma en una noche. —me acerque más a la cocina hasta estar en la barra.

—Hay tecnica en clan Uchiha, llamada Sharingan, copia y guarda todo, yo copiar y guardar todo —el señalo su cabeza.—

—Woao… yo quiero ese Sharingan para hacer lo mismo jajaja, en mis exámenes me ayudaría bastante. —por fin se giro pero no me miraba, no entendía por que me evitaba.

—Shanringan solo de Uchihas, tu no ser Uchiha, tu no Sharingan.—dijo en un tono monótono, era muy inexpresivo.

—Creo que seria bueno que desayunáramos, tienes hambre? —Él solo asintió— En el refrigerador hay comida mira, me levante y entre a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador, el miraba expectante, saque lo necesario para hacer unas sincronizadas.— Esta es la estufa, solo oprimes este botón, giras la perilla y listo— él abrió los ojos al ver como se encendía el fuego al instante.— De este lado están los sartenes, cacerolas, para calentar la comida. —Prepare el desayuno, mientras le explicaba algunos detalles sobre que usar y que no en la cocina, que se quemaba y que no, era muy observador y aprendía muy rápido sin duda.

Tome unos platillos de la estantería, coloque las sincronizadas en los platos, serví un poco de leche en unos vasos y los coloque en la barra, notaba que me miraba muy atento, busque unas servilletas en la alacena superior, no alcanzaba las del fondo por lo que me estire, hasta que por fin las tome, me gire y lo vi, el me miraba fijamente, mi mirada lo atrapo y se giro de inmediato, cual vil niño reprendido, me mire y solo llevaba la camiseta de Kiba, me tapaba el culo de milagro, se me asomaban las bragas al estirarme, anoche me había dormido con lo que me había puesto en aquel callejón después de que aquel idiota casi abusaba de mi… él se había avergonzado por como me había presentado en la cocina, era una tonta, salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Después de ponerme una pijama decente y desayunar, tome un baño, me urgía una ducha, me arregle y salí de la habitación, él no podía andar descalzo por la vida necesitaba unos zapatos, tome mi tarjeta de la beca y salimos a comprarle algo que pudiera usar, ropa, zapatos, no podía tenerlo en situación de indigente, sabia que después necesitaría ese dinero, pero ahora sentía que debía emplearlo en él.

Llegamos a una tienda de ropa, era el colmo, no compraba por lo regular ropa para mi para poder comprar mis libros, ahorrar para el futuro y ahora estaba ahí comprando ropa para él, zapatos para él, bóxers para él… ahora entendía a mis padres con la responsabilidad de un hijo. Le ayude a buscar algunas cosas y lo mande a probarse todo, el dudaba un poco pero accedió, me quede sentada en su espera, tome mi móvil, para hablar con mis padres, después de la noche anterior les echaba mucho de menos, me había sentido muy vulnerable, tan frágil, quería llorar, pero me contuve no lo haría en la tienda con toda la gente que estaba ahí, mire el móvil y note que no tenia batería, no lo había puesto a cargar que tonta era… mire a las dependientas que se desvivían por atenderlo, le mostraban muchas camisas entalladas, y jeans de buen corte, lo miraban envelecidas, me molestaba que se le acercaran de esa manera, como ofrenciendose a él, eran unas zorras, salió y se acerco, se veía tan bien… ahora entendía por que estaban todas como abejas rodeándolo, trague saliva y le dije que se veía bien, me gire a las chicas.

—Nos llevamos todo lo que se probo… y eso se lo lleva puesto —lo señale a él.—pagare con tarjeta señoritas.

Salimos, el cargaba todo, notaba que estaba incomodo, y podía entenderlo, el venia del pasado seguro era de esos típicos machitos acostumbrados a ser el macho alfa que provee el hogar y ahora estaba merced de una mujer, quien lo guiaba, le pagaba todo, hacia lo que ella indicaba, estaba en un lugar que desconocía, debía ser horrible. Me acerque al cajero y saque un poco de dinero en efectivo, caminamos un poco mas hasta llegar a una peluquería, entramos y solicite que le cortaran un poco el cabello, lo tenia demasiado largo, lo deje ahí por unos minutos mientras yo salía a buscar un regalo mas para él, regrese y ya casi terminaban, pague en la caja antes de que él se acercara, regresamos a casa teníamos mucha hambre, era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero ese día en especial no había hablado para nada, quizá era por que estaba incomodo, yo sin embargo no dejaba de hablar de explicarle todo y cada una de las cosas que podía, él solo me escuchaba, comimos y yo no dejaba de hablar, había momentos en los que dudaba que me entendiera o quizá su concepto de aprender un idioma en una noche era mas limitado de lo que creía. Terminamos de comer y él aun me miraba inquisitivo. Me limpie la boca y me levante, sentía su mirada, regrese con el pequeño presente envuelto solo por la bolsa de la tienda, no planeaba gastar más.

—Toma… —extendí los brazos para cercárselo, solo me miro sin moverse— Es para ti, tomaló. —el dudo un poco y lo tomo. —Es un pequeño regalo, todos los chicos llevan consigo una, pero venga abre tu regalo.

El me miraba, no sabia que más decir, era demasiado callado, solo me miraba, abrió la bolsa y saco mi regalo, una billetera de piel color negro, la miro extraño y la abrió, vio dentro unos billetes y me miro.

—Es una billetera, debes tener una, dicen que es de mala suerte tener una vacía, así que le puse un poco de dinero, si quieres algo puedes comprarlo, no es mucho pero si se te antoja algo puedes comprarlo sin tener que depender de mi…

—Por que?

—Bueno, supongo que tú eres alguien independiente en tú tiempo? O de donde vengas o como se diga… no quiero que te sientas mal aquí.

—Por qué haces esto Sakura?

—Eh… —había dicho mi nombre y sentía que me desmayaría por la emoción— bueno, no lo sé —ahí estaba yo siendo tan yo, quedándome muda en un momento como ese.

—Yo no puedo aceptar esto.

—Sasuke —el se sorprendió, su rostro denoto sorpresa, acaso él sentía lo mismo que yo al escuchar su nombre de mi, lo note por como reacciono, o eso quería pensar, moría de ganas de saber que un hombre como él pudiera sentir algo por mi. —por favor acéptalo, no es mucho dinero, te ayudara a moverte por la ciudad si lo necesitas, el lunes iré a la universidad y tu podrás salir solo, yo estaré ocupada.

—Eso es…

—Pasado mañana, hoy es sábado. —el miro la ventana.

—Necesito respuestas, necesito información, necesito saber más, si eso que decía tu maquina es cierto, mi clan esta en peligro, en unas semanas me darán por desparecido y Danzo atacara, debo volver al pasado.

—Pero como lo haremos? Yo no se de viajes en el tiempo, no conozco ningún fisico, mis amigos son de la facultad de medicina, de psicología, tengo un amigo veterinario, uno zoólogo, otro chef, pero ninguno físico no se ni por donde empezar…

—Tu maquina que sabe todo puede ayudarme a buscar información de alguien.

—Si podemos investigar sobre lo que quieras, a quien quieres investigar?

—A Mito la mujer responsable de que yo este aquí.

-/-

Ella debía ser la responsable de que yo estuviera atrapado en ese lugar, debía averiguar que era lo que me había hecho y cómo solucionar todo antes de que fuera tarde. Nos sentamos frente a lo que llamaba ordenador.

—Buscare Mito… aunque no creo que me parezca mucho, sabes algo más sobre esa mujer?

—Solo que vive en la provincia de Shikoku, no tiene un clan tan reconocido

—Ok, buscare y veré que sale… —oprimía las piezas de su tablero una y otra vez pero no salía nada.— Recuerdas algo más?

—Nada importante.

—Cualquier cosa podría ayudarnos por muy insignificante que sea.

—Tsk, tuvo una hija que al parecer murió, su nombre era Uzumaki Karin.

—Uzumaki? Has dicho Uzumaki? —solo asentí, pero me sorprendía que lo preguntara…— Pero que coincidencia! Mi mejor amigo se llama Naruto Uzumaki! —de nueva cuenta oprimía su tablero pero no había resultado de Mito ni de Karin, Nada de la condenada Bruja!.— Tal vez Naruto nos pueda ayudar, deja le doy una llamada…

Tomo su otro aparatejo y comenzó a mover sus ágiles manos, me sonrío apretó un botón y la cosa sonaba, hasta que escuche una voz chillona que salía de ese aparato, no era como la que usábamos para comunicarnos al principio, era diferente mas chillona…

—Sakura! Que milagro que te acuerdes de mi!

—Naruto! Lamento no haberte llamado antes, pero la escuela ya casi me tiene muerta jajaja

—Bueno me alegra que sigas con vida y hayas alcanzo a echar una llamada al pobre olvidado de Naruto.

—Jajajaja, Venga Naruto no te hagas el chillo conmigo! Tu igual puedes llamarme…

Su conversación continuo, al parecer eran muy cercanos, se le escuchaba muy animada al hablar con él, con mucha confianza la cual al parecer era reciproca, él tono de voz de aquel hombre era melodiosa como de cortejo… quizá era algo de ella, recordé la ropa que el primer día me había dado, era ropa de hombre, sería a caso de él.

—Perdón que solo llame para pedirte un favor… prometo compensarte con un buen ramen jajaja

—No te preocupes Sakura, pero dime en que puedo ayudarte?

—Lo que pasa es que tengo un amigo en un lío… y bueno yo creo… bueno mas bien yo pienso… que… bueno… ay Shanaroo! No sé como demonios explicártelo sin que parezca una loca!

—Pues solo dilo jajaja, aunque loca ya estas jajaja

—Tonto! jajajaja… Naruto… crees en los viajes en el tiempo?

—Eh? … ejem, Sakura recuerdas a Hinata, la chica seriecita de la secundaria? La tímida? La que solo nos miraba de lejos?…

—Si, pero eso que tiene que ver?

—Pues según tengo entendido esta estudiando psicología, quieres que te agende una cita con ella jajajajajaja

—Si serás idiota Naruto! Solo por que no te tengo enfrente, sino te golpearía jajajaja

—Jajaja, ya enserio Sakura que necesitas?

—Verte, bueno mas bien a tu mama… crees que pueda verla mañana?

—No, hoy. —intervine por primera vez en la conversación, necesitaba ver a esa mujer lo mas pronto posible.—

—Con quién estas Sakura? —La voz del chico cambio totalmente, ahora era un tono más grave, se le notaba a la defensiva.

—El amigo del que te hable Naruto, crees que podríamos ver a tu mama hoy? Es algo urgente.

—Si, supongo que sí, no se si anden por la ciudad, pero les pregunto y te aviso, ok?

—Perfecto Naruto, Gracias Naruto te debo una! —Apago su aparto y me miro.

—Crees que su madre nos ayude? —Si su cosa mágica no nos daba respuestas, la madre de ese hombre menos.

— No sé si nos puedan ayudar pero quizá nos de algo por donde empezar. La madre de Naruto es de una familia japonesa muy conservadora, igual y sabe algo de su estirpe… o clan como tú le llamas.

—Quizá… en mi clan se acostumbra a pasar las técnicas legendarias a las próximas generaciones, quizá ella conozca las técnicas de su clan.

—Eso que mencionaste en el desayuno, el Sharingan… es una técnica de tu clan? Te lo enseño tu padre?

—No, el sharingan es un derecho de sangre, las técnicas son diferentes, mi padre no me enseño muchas, mi hermano sí, algunas que algún día le enseñare a mis descendientes.

—Tu… tienes… hijos?

—No

—Pero estas casado?

—No

—Pero sales con alguna chica, no? Debes tener opciones…

—No te cansas de hablar… —Me levante y camine hacia la cocina. — A que hora te avisara tu amigo si veremos a su madre?

—No lo sé, supongo que en cuanto sus padres le confirmen que andan aquí. Mmm Sabes en lo que nos confirma si los veremos o no… espera.

_"__Que suerte la tuya, mis padres andan cerca, ven a cenar a casa te esperamos"_

—Es mensaje de Naruto, dice que sus padres nos esperan para cenar, deja le respondo mientras toma una ducha tu.

_"Perfecto te veo en una hora._

_PD mi amigo ira conmigo… espero no sea molestia."_

**-/-**

Naruto era mi mejor amigo, desde pequeños nos conociamos, sus padres eran los padres que todo chico deseaba tener, buenos, amorosos, comprensivos, modernos y sobre todo super guapos, eran como una pareja de modelos que un día decidieron tener un bebe, Minato era de lo mas lindo, amable y tierno, Kushina era una mujer fuerte, hermosa y dulce, el sueño de toda niña al querer ser grande, era ser como ella casada con un hombre guapo que la ame y la haga feliz.

Llegamos a casa de los Uzumaki, su casa estaba muy lejos de la mía, ellos vivían en una zona residencial, su casa era hermosa, Minato nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa, Kushina me abrazo de inmediato era tan amorosa.

—Gracias por recibirnos y disculpen las molestias Kushina.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, tu siempre eres bienvenida aquí, incluso si no estamos, Naruto sabe de sobra que para nosotros eres como una hija… —Kushina miro a Sasuke— Y quien es este joven tan apuesto que te acompaña?

—Ah, perdón el es Sasuke, mi amigo… es quien necesita de tu ayuda Kushina.

—Uzumaki? —Sasuke la miraba de forma fría, su mirada me daba escalofríos.—

—Si, en que puedo ayudarte?

Tratamos de explicar de forma breve y concisa lo sucedido, mostré las fotos de internet, el anillo de Sasuke y lo que había pasado entorno a ese viajero del tiempo, Naruto intentaba no reírse, Minato y Kushina me escuchaban con atención, la mirada de Minato por momentos miraban a Sasuke y por momentos a mi con un toque de incredulidad, pero Kushina no quitaba su mirada de mi, expectante, con seriedad, inmóvil como si aquello fuese algo tan común.

— Naze anata wa watashi ga karera o tasukeru koto ga dekiru to omoimashita ka?—Kushina hablo en un perfecto y fluido japones—

—Watashi o koko ni tsurete kita josei wa, osoraku anata no chokusetsu no senzodesu.— Sasuke respondió de inmediato, sus miradas eran directas entre ellos, nunca había visto a Kushina siendo tan fría e impersonal con alguien.

—Naze anata wa kare ga sōshita to omoimasu ka?

—Fukushū… — quería sacar mi móvil y traducir la conversación pero no quería verme tan desconfiada con Kushina, pero odiaba no entender nada de lo que ellos dos se decían.

—Tranquila Sakura, al igual que tú no estoy entendiendo nada jajaja —Minato era Americano y no hablaba el japonés al igual que yo, coloco su mano en mi hombro y me dio una de sus reconfortantes sonrisas.

—Que les hizo pensar que yo podía ayudarles? —Kushina me miro, su pregunta era para mí.

—Él… —mire a Sasuke, pero él no quitaba su mirada de Kushina.— Sasuke me dijo que la persona que quizá haya causado todo es una tal Uzumaki Mito… y yo pensé…

—Pensaste que yo al ser Uzumaki Kushina tal vez… Bueno cariño eso fue hace mil años, como sabrás tantas guerras, epidemias, masacres o desastres naturales hacen que familias, historias, leyendas desaparezcan o se pierdan en el tiempo… si bien mi familia es una de las mas antiguas en japon, no se si conserven alguna información sobre ella… aunque para ser sincera no se ni que es lo que deba buscar, algún hechizo? Conjuro? Maldición?

—Jutsu… —Sasuke la corrigió.

—Jutsu…—Kushina le devolvió la fría mirada, la dulce madre de Naruto sabia ser una mujer intimidante cuando se lo proponía.— Por que piensan que esa mujer pudo haber hecho un jutsu en contra de tu amigo Sakura?

—Eh, bueno… creo que es por que los quieren eliminar, ya sabe eso de las guerras de antes. Según leí en la wiki es por cuestiones políticas… —Kushina me miro de forma diferente, nunca me había mirado de esa forma, no sabia como describirla… a caso era lastima? Pero lastima por qué? O de qué? Tenia la sensación que Kushina sabia mas de lo que nos estaba diciendo, se levanto del sofá y camino a la cocina.

—Creo que el estomago vacío no me deja pensar, porqué no cenamos y continuamos con la conversación después?

—Yo opino que esa es una excelente idea… —Naruto brinco del rincón de donde casi se quedaba dormido.—

Minato y Naruto conversaban con Sausuke, me levante para ayudar a Kushina en la cocina aunque mi mayor motivo era saber que habían hablado ella y Sasuke, Kushina dirigía al servicio, ordenando los platillos y eligiendo las bebidas.

—Sakura-chan, querida ayudme con la pasta…

—Claro que si. —Kushina mantenía la vista en la ensalada— Y que piensas?

—Que no han cortado bien los rábanos querida jajajaja

—Jajaja Kushina no me refería a eso… es sobre Sasuke y tod…

—Sakura… —Kushina se giro y tomo mi mano, su rostro denotaba angustia— que tanto sabes sobre él?

—Pues solo lo que les eh contado a Minato y a ti… que necesita ayuda, se que parece una locura, hasta yo me plantee la posibilidad de estar con un loco y podría dañarme…

—Sakura… no me refiero a eso, yo también le creo, su japonés es muy fluido, usa palabras arcaicas, palabras que ya ni en Japón se usan actualmente, por un segundo pensé estar hablando con mi bisabuelo, ese hombre no miente lo veo en sus ojos.

—Pues entonces tenemos que ayudarle, él nos necesita Kushina… que fue lo que hablaron en la sala?, que le dijiste?

—Sakura-chan, le hice las mismas preguntas que a ti.

—Que? Por que? No entiendo.

—Quería escuchar su versión, que de él saliera, y confirmar si era quien decía ser, fue una prueba que me dijo mas de lo que deseaba…

—Te dijo lo mismo que yo se… que esa mujer le ah enviado aquí, que no sabe como paso, que quiz…

—Te dijo por que sospecha que mi antepasada le envío aquí?

—Bueno, no pregunte mas y el no es precisamente una persona que hable mucho… —me sentí como una tonta, no había siquiera cuestionado nada acerca de Sasuke.—

—Su primera respuesta coincidió, pero la segunda…

**_*Flash Back*_**

_—__Que les hizo pensar que yo podía ayudarles?_

_—__La mujer que me ha traído aquí es tu ancestro_

_—__Porque crees que lo hizo?_

_—__Venganza._

**_*Fin Flash Back*_**

—El me respondió eso Sakura-chan… que ella quizá lo habría enviado por venganza.

—El me dijo que alguien intento aniquilar a su clan por querer apoderarse del imperio, quizá es una persona que esta relacionada con los malos? —no sabia ni que demonios decía, apuradamente me sabia la historia de mi país, menos la de otro país tan lejano.—

—Sakura-chan, —Kushina tomo mis manos entre las suyas— En Japón todo es distinto a como es aquí, japonés no es codicioso, japonés no se maneja por avaricia, japonés es digno, un japonés antepone su orgullo y su orgullo es su clan. Mis antepasados peleaban por el imperio por que eso representaba honor, valentía y orgullo, no lo hacían por dinero querida… lo que no entiendo por que una mujer tomo venganza contra él… los que defendían a su clan eran los lideres, los hombres del clan, si esa mujer tomo venganza es por que algo muy malo debió haber hecho Sasuke para que ella lo maldijese. Te dije que en sus ojos ví que no mentía querida… —asentí— pero también ví en ellos odio, rencor, furia, perdición… no veo nada humano en él.

—Que estas insinuando Kushina…

—Que tengas mucho cuidado con Sasuke, quizá no sea un buen hombre, no sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

La cena transcurrió de forma muy casual, me sorprendía la forma en la que Kushina podía manejar la situación, después de esa conversación aun sus palabras inundaban mi mente…

_"…__quizá no sea un buen hombre, no sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer…"_

Y ahora estaba tan tranquila conversando y riendo mientras cenábamos, Sasuke permanecía sereno, Minato nos escuchaba discutir a Naruto y a mi, agradecía que fueran tan agradables, pero ahora mismo no podía ni imaginar que Sasuke fuera una mala persona, pero que tanto le conocía, era un desconocido, alguien que había llegado a mi vida sin previo aviso.

Era un total desconocido en mi vida.

Terminamos de cenar y como lo había dicho Kushina comenzó la conversación donde nos habíamos quedado, saco un pequeño librillo como tipo agenda algo avejentada.

—Estuve pensando durante la cena de que modo ayudarles, pero la verdad no se por donde comenzar, tengo entendido que en mis antepasados existieron grandes mujeres con una sabiduría inigualable pero no se si llegaron a hacer uso de algunas técnicas "especiales". —Kushina abrió su librillo y lo ojeo— Si Uzumaki Mito forma parte de mi linaje la encontraremos…

—Eso seria de gran ayuda, primero dar con ella, y después saber que fue lo que le hizo a Sasuke…

—Me pondré en contacto con mi familia en japón, ellos deben contar con algún registro y algunas notas sobre nuestras tradiciones. —ojeo su agenda buscando nombres y direcciones.—

—Eres muy buena Kushina —agradecí de inmediato— no sé que haríamos sin ti.

—Pero, cuéntame mas de ti Sasuke… para que Daimyo prestas servicio?

—No presto servicio a nadie en especifico…

—Eres un Ronin?

—… —Sasuke permaneció en silencio ante los ojos inquisitivos de Kushina, quizá Naruto y Minato no lo percibían pero notaba como Kushina sacaba información que Sasuke prefería mantener a discreción… —algo así.

—Como que algo así? Eres o no un ronin? O es que…

—Que es un Ronin? —interferí en la conversación, sentía que la situación se me salía de las manos y lo peor era que no entendía ni el por qué.

—Eso mismo quería preguntar —Naruto se froto la cabeza.— no entiendo nada jeje

—Un ninja o samurai es aquel hombre que presta servicio a un señor feudal, jura lealtad, honor y servicio a su señoría o mejor llamado Daimyo en Japón, cuando el Daimyo muere ellos dejan de ser llamados samurais o ninjas para ser llamados Ronin que no son mas que samurais sin un señor al cual servir, la mayoría de los Ninjas que quedaban sin un Daimyo se volvían mercenarios, pero creo que Sasuke no es un Ronin, o a que te refieras con "algo así"?

—Sirvo a mi clan únicamente…

—Interesante…

Era claro que Sasuke no la toleraba y Kushina no se esforzaba por simpatizarle, la cena transcurrió, Kushina prometio enviarnos la información que su familia le hiciera llegar a la brevedad, y confiaba en ella, no era que quisiera ayudar a Sasuke pero deseaba saber quien era él y que cuidado debíamos tener. Minato se ofreció a llevarnos, pero preferimos irnos por nuestra cuenta, quería que el conociese la ciudad de noche, ademas no podía estar más segura en mi vida que con un ninja de elite.

Caminábamos frente a un rio, había muchas luces, muchas personas, mucho ruido, mucha comida, cosas raras que para los demás eran tan habituales… personas danzando ritmos tan extraños a la interperie, otros riendo a carcajadas.. mas ruido y mas bulla… es que acaso las personas de ese lugar no se hartaban? Ella por su parte sonreía, siempre estaba de buen humor, era como si no conociese el dolor, a pesar de lo que había sucedido tan solo una noche antes siempre me mostraba una sonrisa, ya no ponía atención a sus palabras, solo miraba su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus mejillas que se coloreaban cuando yo le miraba.

El aire movía su cabello, su fragancia me inundaba, era tan delicada, su sonrisa al explicar las cosas, era tan inocente.

—Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…

— Eh

—Estas en las nubes jajaja, te decía que mañana podemos ir a la playa, saldré de clases a buena hora y la playa no esta muy lejos… te parece bien?

Su ojos me miraron, eran tan transparentes, inquisitivos, solo asentí y me sonrío, tomo mi mano entre las suyas, su mirada era como suplicante, no entendía el por qué me miraba de esa manera y del por qué de su comportamiento.

—Yo sé que tu no eres una mala persona, tú no eres malo.

Sus ojos se abrieron a un mas, suplicantes, sus palabras no eran una interrogante pero sus ojos buscaban una respuesta en los míos, sus palabras se adentraban en mi y por primera vez sentí vergüenza de aceptar lo que era, un mercenario que trabajaba al mejor postor, un ninja renegado de la sociedad sin piedad para matar, un infeliz que hacia tiempo haba dejado de vivir… ella me pensaba bueno y yo no era capaz de siquiera corregirle, era un cobarde, Uchiha Sasuke se avergonzaba de su vida y de quien era.

Continuamos nuestro camino ella continuo entusiasmada, llegamos a su departamento y nos alistamos para dormir, escuche como se recostó y se quedo completamente dormida, me quede tumbado en lo que llamaba sala, esa mujer era un peligro para mi, antes no hubiera dudo en matar a alguien y ahora no podía siquiera lastimarla, el solo pensarlo me aturdía, que ella pensara algo malo de mi me afectaba, si ella no era una hechicera, a que se debía tanto poder sobre mi? A caso ella formaba parte de la maldición de Mito? Seria parte de mi castigo y mi tortura? Debía regresar a mi tiempo lo antes posible, tanto trato entre ella y yo me estaba afectando mas de lo que creía

Salí corriendo a la mañana para irme a clases, deje a Sasuke con el desayuno listo y las indicaciones para su estadía mientras yo asistía al colegio, el plan era que no saliera del departamento hasta que yo volviese le deje mi móvil y le enseñe a responder por cualquier emergencia, debía marcar a Ino solo si era una emergencia y esperar mis llamadas.

Debía ponerme al corriente de las clases que habia faltado y eso apuntes perdidos, justifique mi falta con malestares menstruales algo que pocos alegaban y no se necesitaba un justificante medico escrito, por ahora servia nunca habia faltado a clases y mi historial me respaldaba.

—Sakura! Sakura! No vienes? —Ino me alcanzo— iremos a la cafetería a estudiar para el examen del viernes.

—No puedo cerda debo ir…— antes de terminar me jalo del brazo—

—No te hagas tonta —me miro con curiosidad— no me has contado ni dado detalles de porque faltaste…

—Ino… te prometo que te contare pero ahora no puedo —mire mi reloj y se me hacia tardísimo— debo volver a casa y pasar apuntes y notas y estudiar… prometo que te contare.

—Con detalles?

—Si

—Todos los detalles?

—Si

—Hasta el mas sucio?

—Ino! No es lo que tú piensas!

—Jajaja… pues tanto misterio se da para pensar mal jajaja

Regrese corriendo al apartamento, Ino me habia soltado de suerte sabia que despues me interrogaría a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, pero después me preocuparía por eso, subí a mi piso y abrí, pero Sasuke no estaba ahí… lo primero que le había dicho y lo primero que hacia! Mierda necesitaba un teléfono, salí al departamento de la vecina y le pedí su teléfono prestado…

—Ho-hola

—Sasuke? Eres tú? Donde estas?

—Sakura…?

—Si soy yo, te dije que te quedaras en el apartamento! Donde estas?

—No haber leche yo venir comprar un poco

—Eh? Fuiste a comprar comida? Donde estas?

—En el edificio

—El edificio? Cuál edificio? Qué es lo que ves? Dime para alcanzarte…

—Alcanzarme?

—Si… quiero decir que iré por ti a donde estes

—No es necesario

—Dime que ves —intente poner toda mi atención a lo que me dijese aunque los nervios me tenían estresada y solo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón ir a full—

—Una puerta —escuche que una puerta se abrió muy cerca de donde estaba, salí del departamento de la vecina y lo vi parado frente a la puerta sacando la llave de la puerta con las bolsas de despensa en su otra mano, malavareando con el móvil en su oreja, levanto la vista y me miro— ahora te veo a ti

Su seriedad y serenidad me asombraban, ahí estaba con el teléfono en mi oreja escuchando su respiración tan serena aun cuando lo tenia a menos de un metro de mi, colgué de inmediato y me apresure para ayudarle con las compras, me sorprendía la forma en la que se desenvolvía sin duda aprendía muy rápido y no tenia que preocuparme tanto por él, era un adulto muy inteligente y sin duda alguien que sabia cuidarse de si mismo.

—Tonto! No debiste preocuparme tanto… —me miraba atento, odiaba que me mirara con tanto escrutiño y silencio, odiaba ese silencio! No sabia que demonios pasaba por su cabeza— ponte el bañador iremos a la playa

—Bañador?

Me sentía ridiculo de llevar puesto ese taparrabo tan estrafalario, pero ella había insistido que de lo contrario no me permitirían entrar a la playa…

_"__Todos usan bañador esos bañadores, o que es lo que usan en tu época? Te parece muy corto? Se tapan más en tu tiempo? Porque si es así creo podemos encontrar un traje de buzo… quizá te sientas mas cómodo" _

Como porque las personas usaban esas cosas tan ridículas para bañarse en el mar? La gente al bañarse lo hacia desnudo o pretendían lavar solo algunas zonas de su cuerpo?, pero lo que más me intrigaba era porque la gente se reunía para bañarse todos juntos en la playa.

—Aquí esta bien —ella saco una manta y la coloco en la arena, abrió la sombrilla y la clavo justo detrás de su manta para darnos sombra— te gusta?

Mire el lugar era muy bello, aun cuando para mi no era desconocido el mar y las zonas aledañas esta era una playa muy diferente a las que estaba acostumbrado, su arena era mas agresiva tenia mas rocas y el mar era frio y violento, sus olas no eran tan quietas, habia gente en el agua jugando, niños, adultos.

—Ven siéntate te esta dando mucho el sol y si no te pones bloqueador te hará daño… tu piel es muy blanca también —saco algo de su bolsa— quítate la camiseta te pondré el bloqueador

Me miraba atento, no sabia si habia entendido bien lo que habia dicho, me pedia que me quitara la ropa? Coloco algo en sus manos y tallo una cosa blanca en sus palmas y se acerco a mi.

—Quitatela —me miraba algo exasperada—

Me quite la camiseta y coloco sus manos en mi cuerpo, me daba un ligero masaje, esa cosa blanca ayudaba a que sus manos fluyeran por mi cuerpo con menos rigidez, no eran como los aceites de los saunas de mi lugar de origen pero se sentia muy bien, sus manitas aunque eran algo pequeñas se sentían calidas sin duda, su tacto era gentil y generoso, se giro sobre mi y tallo mi espalda, decía algo pero no era capaz de entenderlo todo, la sentía muy cerca, mire a mi alrededor y nadie se escandalizaba por la cercanía que compartíamos, ni la intimidad que teníamos en ese momento, ella me estaba seduciendo? Y en publico? Habia niños!

—Ok… ahora es mi turno, me pones el bloqueador ahorita

Se puso de pie y se quito la camiseta, se inclino un poco y bajo la cosa que cubría su intimidad solo la cubrían dos trazos de telas muy pequeños en zonas muy especificas, el pulso se me acelero, era hermosa… recordaba haberla vista la otra noche en paños menores y casi desnuda… pero ahora verla a plena luz de dia casi sin nada la respiración me faltaba, esas telas verdes la hacían lucir mas hermosa, se inclino sobre la manta y se tendió…

—Solo colócame el bloqueador en la espalda, yo me colocare el demas…

Desato uno de los nudos que sujetaban ese trapo tan pequeño, volvió hablar pero no preste atención, entendía lo que quería, esperaba que yo le hiciera lo mismo que ella había hecho minutos antes… mire a los costados y en efecto había mas personas pero nadie nos prestaba atención, esta época sin duda era completamente diferente a la mía, las personas compartían demasiada intimidad entre ellas sin problema y sin inhibiciones, acerque mi manos a su cuerpo y sentí que mi cuerpo se tenso, coloque mis manos en su piel…

Tenia ahora un problema…

Mi cuerpo reacciono de mas y ahora estaba mas que tenso en una zona, mire mi entrepierna y estaba muy duro, intente respirar despacio y concentrarme en algo ageno, pero verla ahi tendida de espaldas esperando por mi no ayudaba… mire de nuevo al rededor la gente no le importaba la intimidad que teniamos en ese momento, quiza sus libertinajes sexuales iban mas alla de lo que podría pensar, quiza podríamos tener un coito sexual en esa playa sin problema y esa era la forma de invitarme a hacerlo juntos, me acerque a ella despacio colocándome encima de ella

—Sasuke?... Que haces?

Coloque mis manos en su talle y las deslice hacia abajo por su eje y ella suspiro

—Ahhh…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

—Ahhh… —escuche un ligero crujido— oh mi dios! Vuelve hacer presión en el mismo punto…

Sentí que deslizo sus manos de nueva cuenta a mi parte superior y algo titubeante presiono.

—… si ahí! ahí… ahhh! woao! Sigue ahí…

Presiono con un poco mas de fuerza y mi cuerpo reacciono se comenzó a relajar, estaba completamente contracturada por el estrés de los exámenes, de la situación con Sasuke, mi tarjeta sin dinero por comprarle ropa, no saber como devolverlo a su mundo, las dudas que había puesto Kushina en mi mente y un sin fin de caos en mi vida… pero ese masaje me estaba relajando por completa.

—Ahora en los hombros —deslizo sus manos a mis hombros y presiono de forma suave, sus manos ásperas y callosas eran como un pétalo rosando mi piel de lo delicado que era en su tacto— Ahhh… sabes cuanto eh necesitado unmasaje? Pero como no puedo pagarlo no habia podido tener uno jajajaja Bueno ya suficiente o aquí me dormiré jajaja

Sentía que se quedo quieto de forma brusca y no hubo respuesta de él, como pude ate mi sostén y me removí para levantarme, antes de poder verlo él estaba acostado boca abajo, lo notaba raro pero no entendía bien porque no me miraba, quizá quería que yo le hiciera un masaje igual, me senté sobre él y sentí que se puso rígido, mas rígido de lo que ya estaba

—Tranquilo, voy hacerte un masaje como el que me diste

—No

—Como que no? —lo empuje y comencé a presionar su espalda, pero estaba muy tenso, sus músculos estaban completamente rígidos— necesito que te relajes

No respondió, seguí masajeándolo para que se relajara pero no había respuesta positiva, sus manos estaban completamente pegadas a su cuerpo en una posición muy rígida, sus manso estaban debajo de su cuerpo lo que hacia que su cuerpo no cayera por completo al piso.

—Saca tus manos sino no poder hacerte bien el masaje y te lastimaras.

—No quiero masaje, quiero agua, hace calor mucho

Su voz sonaba como sofocada, quizá sí hacia demasiado calor para él… en Japón hacia un clima más fresco? El cambio climático si habría cambiado tanto el clima atreves de los años? No sabia nada de su país, ni de la región de donde era… ni siquiera sabia de que parte de Japón era él, al volver al departamento buscaría en la wiki un poco de información. Me quite de encima de él y mire el mar el agua estaba muy apetecible y el aire era cálido, me gire para ayudarle a levantarse pero no estaba costado, donde se había metido, mire a mis alrededores pero no lo veía, donde diablos se había ido a meter?

Estaba en una diminuta habitación de no mas de un metro había un extraño asiento y de no ser porque alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia para que saliese hubiera permanecido mas tiempo, afortunadamente el mal trago había pasado… me habia tenido que ocultar para que no viera mi muy evidente erección.

Había malinterpretado sus intenciones conmigo? O cómo eran los rituales de copulación en este tiempo? No entendía muy bien la forma en la que ella se manejaba… eso del ritual del masaje no era algo ajeno para mi era muy similar a los métodos de las geishas del norte, aunque con ellas no era necesario hacerles un masaje para recibir sus favores carnales, yo los recibía sin necesidad de darles placer a ellas, peor Sakura era tan abierta para expresarse sin importarle que hubiese tanta gente, era tan abierta y sincera, era tan transparente con us emociones y eso me confundía de sobremanera. Todo era muy confuso, había entendido que ella quería algo más pero a mitad del acto ella me había rechazado?

No le habría gustado mi seducción y había preferido desistir? Nunca había tenido quejas de las mujeres con las que había estado y por lo general me pedían repetir pero ella ni si quiera me había dejado continuar simplemente había dicho no mas y me había apartado, incluso habia dicho que se estaba durmiendo? Ninguna mujer dormía cuando estaba en mis brazos… Pero Sakura simplemente me habia hecho a un lado y habia dicho no mas?

Camine de vuelta con ella y la vi caminar en la orilla tratando de enfocar su vista, como si buscara algo, se giro mirando atenta y en cuanto me vio se acerco corriendo muy entusiasmada.

—Donde te habías metido? —su semblante cambio y se puso seria— eh dado vueltas como loca y no te encontraba

—Yo estaba…

—Señor no pago el servicio del sanitario —un hombre me alcanzo y me sujeto del brazo—

—Oh… ya veo fuiste al sanitario —miro al hombre— permitame—

Le dio unas monedas al hombre y caminamos a nuestro lugar, me explico que esos pequeños cuartos eran sanitarios y por usarlos debía pagar en las áreas publicas sobre todo en las playas, después de comer y estar un rato en el lugar regresamos al departamento ella tenia que seguir con sus estudios de curandera, el regreso fue un poco bochornoso o al menos para mi, esa mujer era tan rara, no lograba entender que era lo que quería de mi y eso me molestaba tanto, era la primera vez que no sabia que hacer o decir, me confundía tanto y lo peor era que por alguna extraña razón quería saber porque ella me había despreciado, en que demonios me había equivocado? Había hecho lo que me había pedido, presionado donde había dicho y la había escuchado disfrutarlo…

En qué me había equivocado?

Al llegar cada uno tomo una ducha, ella se puso a investigar sobre mi vida en el pasado, me pidió que le diera toda mi información, la provincia donde había vivido, el nombre de todos mis familiares inmediatos, nombre de mis familiares vivos, feudales de mi era y cuanta cosa pudiera…

—Bueno no hay mucha información, la poca que hay es la que ya leímos en la otra ocasión… dice lo mismo…

_El clan Uchiha se vio reducido a una pequeña población de no mas de 5 sobrevivientes, liderados por el hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, quien llevo al clan a la ruina. Aquel respetable renombre del que gozaron en la época dorada de la opulencia en el clan se había reducido a fama de ladronzuelos, estafadores y mercenarios durante los siguientes 10 años, hasta que en el año de 1202 dc Uchiha Sasuke fue considerado muerto ante su misteriosa desaparición, los clanes rivales al saber que el clan Uchiha no contaba con un líder aprovecharon la vulnerabilidad de los Uchiha y en una emboscada acabaron con los restantes del clan Uchiha. En el año 1205 dc fue asesinado el ultimo de los Uchiha acabando con un legendario clan. _

Escuchar de nuevo esas palabras me provocaban una rabia inmensa en el interior, deseaba volver cuanto antes a mi mundo y hacer pagar a todos por la caída de mi clan.

—Tranquilo —ella sujeto mi hombro y me dio una sonrisa cálida— encontraremos la forma de hacerte volver a casa…

Era como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, odiaba que hiciera eso conmigo, que se adelantara a mis palabras y supiera que quería decir aun cuando no tenia ni siquiera la intención de externarlo, odiaba que lo hiciera porque yo no podía ni interpretar siquiera uno de sus movimientos… comenzaba a pensar que me habia embrujado y en efecto era una hechicera muy poderosa, una que me habia embrujado para su placer personal, estaba jugando conmigo y yo estaba desesperado por saber su siguiente paso.

—… preparare la cena, ahora vuelvo.

Se levanto del asiento frente a su ordenador y se fue a la cocina, me quede mirando el ordenador viendo las imágenes de mis antepasados, la imagen de mi papa, la imagen de mi hermano, de mi madre… la mía

Gire el rostro no quería mirarme a lado de ellos, no merecía estar con ellos, era indigno de estar a la par de ellos, papa había luchado con honor ante el reino, mi hermano había muerto por el clan al igual que mi madre, y yo? Era la deshonra, si mis padres supieran lo que había hecho del clan me aborrecerían con justa razón, Itachi se sentiría decepcionado de mi, patria avergonzado de las manos que habían heredado las riendas del clan por el cual el dio su vida en un intento de hacerlo grande… no comprendía porque repente mi vida que había llevado por tantos años ahora me aprecia una escoriá, años atrás sin titubear habia vendido la paz de pueblos enteros al precio del mejor postor, habia mancillado a las hijas de grandes señores feudales solo por diversión, habia matado a príncipes de tierras lejanas por el simple hecho de forjar una reputación que hiciera temblar hasta al mas valiente Samurai, pero ahora no soportaba ni verme, ver mi reflejo en en el agua… no soportaría ni ver mi reflejo en mi katana, si es que en algún momento la volviera a tener en mi poder.

No entendía porque ahora me hacia tantos cuestionamientos, levante mi cabeza y la mire, tan sonriente y entusiasmada por preparar los alimentos, tarareaba algo, era una melodiosa entonación que la hacia sentir tranquilidad porque su rostro lo reflejaba.

Esa mujer me hacia sentir paz y tranquilidad, pero al mismo tiempo incertidumbre y desasosiego, ella sabia que era lo que yo queria, pero yo de ella nada! Deje de mirarla y me levante del asiento, me senté en su cama y note que tenia unos pergaminos, debía mantener mi mente ocupada y no en tonteras, entre mejor entendiera el idioma de este mundo mas rápido regresaría a mi mundo.

Abri uno y comencé a leerlo.

_"__Revista Corazon Femenino, Guía de 8 pasos para que tu crush se fije en ti"_

Teclee en el ordenador la palabra "_crush_" y me dio la respuesta

_"__Persona especial pro al cual se genera un enamoramiento repentino, que apasiona profundamente, que desvela, que ilusiona y que emociona, independientemente de si sea realizable o no, como si se tratase de un hechizo." _

Termine de leer y la mire, era lo que yo sentía por ella, era como si me hubiera hechizado, quiza en ese libro tan raro tendría la solución a lo que me ocurría con ella. Seguí leyendo ese pergamino tan extraño…

_"__Pasos a seguir: 1-Acércate, no tengas miedo. No pienses en nada más que en estar cerca de ella, conocerla y saber cómo es. Investiga cuáles son las cosas que le interesan: Ve que películas, música o libros le gustan."_

Películas? Qué cosa era eso? Revise en el ordenador y vi que era algo que se podía ver en la caja mágica de la sala o en el mismo ordenador…

_"__2.-Ve despacio, tranquilo, sin prisas. De esta forma evitarás la agresión y la posibilidad de alterar el ritmo de la chica. 3.- Ante todo, respeto. Déjala que sea ella misma, no intentes cambiarla. Esto hará que te vea como un chico educado y sensible que la valora, ante todo sé amable y amigable"_

Pero las mujeres no querían a los hombres sensibles, ellas querían a los hombres fuertes como yo, que no temieran en batalla y las protegieran, como porque una mujer querría a un hombre educado y sensible cuando podía tener a un mercenario dispuesto a pelear por ellas y defender a su clan y familia? Este mundo si que era extraño

_"__4.-Sé detallista, pero sin agobiar. En el momento adecuado, ten algún detalle con ella. De estos pequeños detalles, surge el cariño."_

Bueno… eso era algo que nunca fallaba, las mujeres eran interesadas siempre bastaba con darles alguna joya o algo a cambio para mantenerlas contentas, pasarán los años que pasaran las mujeres no cambiaban.

_"5.-Trata de lucir guapo todos los días: No tienes que lucir como modelo de revista, pero procura ir limpio y arreglado, ademas de llevar un outfit trendy"_

Outfit? Trendy? Eso que era?, jale mi camiseta y la olí… yo me bañaba cada que era necesario, nunca olía mal y mis ropajes siempre eran de las fina seda… aunque ahora lo que llevaba puesto me irritaba de sobremanera… con estas cosas no conquistaría ni a la mas desesperada cortesana, estaba vestido como un bufón debía resolver este dilema y pronto.

_"__6\. Llévate bien con sus amigos: No tienen que ser tus mejores amigos, pero si les caes bien, ellos van a empezar a hablar bien de ti y hasta podrán ayudarte a que pueda haber algo más entre ustedes dos."_

Eso era lógico… hacer aliados, buena estrategia por fin encontraba un consejo que sonara de lo más lógico, ese habría que anotarlo.

_"__7\. Míralo siempre a los ojos: Es verdad que si dos personas se miran por más de tres segundos a los ojos se pueden llegar a enamorar, y no hay mujer que se resista a una linda mirada."_

Mirarnos? Y con eso bastaba? Bueno mas de una chica habia caído en mis brazos sin siquiera hablar… supongo que podrías intentar y si se resistía usarla el Sharingan.

_"__8.-Si con el tiempo estás a gusto con ella, díselo. Dile cómo te sientes cuando estás a su lado. Quizá ella sienta algo parecido y ni siquiera es consciente. De esta forma seguro que despiertas su curiosidad."_

Decírselo?…

—Sasuke a comer

Terminamos de comer y nos sentamos a leer un poco más sobre su pasado que no fue la gran cosa, no había tanta información, guardaba los links de búsqueda y continuábamos con alguna otra palabra clave. Se recostó en el sofá y se quedo profundamente dormido, al parecer estaba agotado por el día que habíamos tenido y el cuerpo le pasaba factura, en noches anteriores se la pasaba deambulando por el departamento cuál gato enjaulado. Durante la cena se comportaba raro, no hablo y parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos…

_FlashBack_

—Todo bien? —miraba su plato—

—Hm… —removía uno de los chícharos del plato—

—Has estado mas callado de lo normal jajaja…

—Lees mucho… —miro mi habitación y note que en mi cama estaban unas revistas y mis libros de la escuela—

—Ah? Jajaja si, tengo que leer viste algo que te intereso —note que levanto la mirada y sus grandes ojos se posaron en los mios,—

—Algo… —siguió removiendo el chícharo— que tan verídicos son esos libros?

—Eh?... mmm? Pues muy verídicos son los libros que me piden en la escuela… libros de las materias y las revistas de medicina y ya

—Entonces lo que dice en ellos es real? —volvió a mirarme—

—Pues si… que fue lo que leíste? —bajo la mirada—

—Nada… —se levanto de la mesa—

_Fin FlashBack_

Me metí a mi habitación y comencé a pasar apuntes y estudiar para el examen tan rapido como pude…

Mire el reloj y ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana si no queria llegar a la escuela en vivo por lo menos me dormiría una hora, cerré las ventanas del ordenador, hasta llegar a la ultima, era una de las búsquedas sobre el pasado de Sasuke, la pagina en automático se volvio a cargar pero en el ínter la pantalla parpadeo y las letras se tornaron borrosas, volvio a parpadear y mi ordenador se apago, me desconcertó un poco intenté prenderlo de nuevo, la pantalla se iluminó y la pagina estaba intacta… con un ligero detalle.

Ino no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Eres una maldita! Como es que tienes a ese hombre viviendo contigo? Cuéntame lo todo!

—Ino te prometo que te contare peor necesito que me ayudes

—No! Primero me cuentas!

—Ino de verdad es una emergencia —la cerda lo miraba y me miraba—

—Bueno al menos dime… ya te lo cogiste? Jajaja

—Ino! —me miro con su sonrisa burlona—

—Que? Al menos dame eso…

—… —mordi mi labio— no…

—Que?! Y que esperas? Sakura! Kiba ya no va a regresar contigo

—No lo he hecho por eso! tonta! Me vas ayudar si o no?

—Ok… yo te cubro con los profesores… y te paso los apuntes.

—Gracias cerda!

Salí corriendo con Sasuke de la facultad para tomar el transporte que me llevaría a dónde necesitábamos llegar en busca de respuestas o al menos de unas palabras que me calmaran.

—Chicos… buenos días —se hizo a un lado y entramos— a que debo su visita? —nos miro con un semblante sereno— habíamos quedado que les hablaría en cuanto tuviera algo…

—Kushina —pase saliva y abrí mi ordenador— anoche… bueno mas bien desde que Sasuke esta conmigo hemos estado buscando información sobre su pasado y anoche no fue la excepción… solo que paso algo diferente…

Abrí las pestañas que habíamos buscado en esos últimos días, Kushina se acerco a mi.

—Ves esta pagina? —ella observo— aqui habla de su legado familiar y de los últimos dias de su familia al servicio de su señor feudal… pero aquí —cambie de pestaña— hace dos dias habia una pagina que hablaba de lo que habia sido el futuro del clan Uchiha una vez que Sasuke asumió el poder de su clan…

Kushina lo miro de reojo y volvio a mirar la pantalla, ahora en esa pagina en blanco que sol decía error pagina no localizada no habia nada.

—Bueno querida muchas paginas caducan y bueno…

—No Kushina, yo se lo que vi, mi ordenador se apago y volvio a cargar y vi como la pagina comenzaba a desaparecer, no despareció de un click, era como si las palabras se fueran desvaneciendo de apoco, la pagina se fue volviendo blanca de forma paulatina, hasta que quedo en blanco total, intente cargarla de nuevo y me marco error… la pagina era inexistente! La habia visto hacia unos segundos…

—Bueno…—Kushina intentaba justificar—

—No Kushina, no fue la única pagina… todas las paginas que habia visto en relaciona a ese tema no existen! Desaparecieron y hoy en la mañana Sasuke y yo buscamos de nuevo información sobre lo que sucedió con su clan raíz de que el despareció…

Kushina se levanto y se paro en la ventana

—… la información cambio, dice que el clan Uchiha participo en la muerte de otros señores feudales como parte de su estrategia de poder, pero su plan fallo cuando Danzo Shimura freno su golpe de estado y los condeno a la horca, haciéndose del poder de los territorios conquistados por los Uchihas… se convirtió en el imperio mas grande en la historia de Japón… en esa información dice que Sasuke lidereo esas batallas y eso no es verdad, él esta aquí!

—Creo que deberías decirles… —Minato la miraba desde la entrada de la sala con absoluta seriedad—

—Decirnos qué?

—No es el momento Minato, no estoy totalmente segura…

—Que ocurre? —Sasuke la miro enojado, intente mediar la situación, entendía que estaba desesperado y el tono en el que hablaban Minato y Kushina no ayudaba para nada—

—Tranquilo… Kushina lo que sea que tengas necesitamos saberlo.

Kushina me miro algo contrariada, suspiro y se sento de nuevo en la sala.

—Mi familia en Japón dijo que buscaría algo relaciono con lo que les solicite, dicen que nuestros ancestros fueron conocidos por ser grandes agricultores y botánicos… pero también hay un pasaje un tanto oscuro, las grandes matriarcas del clan fueron conocidas por sus habilidades en la herbolaria y hechicería… creo que algo debe haber por ahí que nos ayude a esclarecer todo esto…

—Diles todo… —Minato la miraba atento y Kushina a regañadientes continuo hablando—

—Minato hablo con un amigo que sabe de física, al principio lo que nos dijo nos pareció un poco… descabellado, dijo que alterar el espacio tiempo es muy delicado… el simple hecho de que uno viaje al pasado puede generar un abanico de posibilidades nuevas, sabiendo los acontecimientos que ocurrirán podemos evitar interferir en el curso de las cosas…

Veia a Sasuke escucharla con atención, y seriedad.

—… para que me explique mejor, si nosotros viajamos al pasado y sabemos que un rio se desbordara y matara a 500 personas pero sabemos que posteriormente en esa zona será edificado un hospital que salvara la vida de 50,000 personas durante la guerra… no interferiremos en que la historia siga su curso por el bien de la humanidad… cierto? No salvaremos a 500 y sacrificaremos a 50,000 no?…

Escuchaba las palabras de Kushina y no podía evitar mirar a Sasuke, yo estaba de lo mas nerviosa y el estaba completamente sereno aunque con el entrecejo fruncido.

—… Bueno entendemos perfectamente que ocurre si viajamos al pasado y las consecuencias de nuestros actos y de como se puede afectar la historia, no?, pero qué ocurriría si es a la inversa, si alguien del pasado viaja al futuro… si alguien que no estaba en su destino hacer un salto de tiempo? Él no sabe que ocurrirá en su futuro y mucho menos en un futuro lejano… como puede evitar que ese abanico de posibilidades altere el curso de la historia?… volvamos al ejemplo del río, si el río que tenia que matar a esas 500 personas de un día a otro desaparece y no las mata, que sucede? Ese pueblo prolifera y no habrá hospital en ese lugar, por lo que en la guerra que habrá en años póstumos no habrá hospital que atienda a los heridos y quizá de esos 50,000 solo se salven 1,000 pero de entre esos muertos estaba el abuelo del hombre que descubriría la cura del cáncer o el inventor de la luz… habremos cambiado la linea de tiempo y el futuro a como lo conocemos…

Mierda!

—Estas diciendo que…

—Déjame terminar Sakura… él que Sasuke este aquí no solo afecta a su clan, nos afecta a todos, el futuro esta cambiando y no sabemos si para bien o para mal…. Sasuek debe volver a su tiempo lo antes posible antes de que la historia cambie a un punto que sea irreversible y totalmente catastrófico.

Mire a Sasuke y sabia que había entendido cada palabra… la historia estaba cambiando y nuestro mundo se vería alterado.

—Porque dijiste que al principio les pareció descabellado? —Kushina miro a Minato—

—Porque creemos que era algo un tanto exagerado… pero con lo que nos dices al parecer la historia a comenzado a cambiar. Debeos hacer que vuelva a su tiempo de inmediato.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

El poco dinero que tenia debía alcanzarme para sobrevivir el semestre asi como la matricula del siguiente y eso que ya habia gastado cerca del 20% en ropa y zapatos para el, ahora debía sumar un viaje a Japón…

Hablar con Minato y Kushina me había alarmado mucho lo que nos habían dicho, no era algo fácil de afrontar, que de repente la historia comenzara a cambiar por que alguien no estaba en su linea de tiempo, y si a eso le sumábamos que la boda de todos se veria afectada pro ese simple detalle era de temer… pero quien estaba mas alterado era él.

En definitiva era él.

Se la había pasado totalmente callado, pero sus expresiones habían cambiado totalmente, así como su postura y su sentir, sin una sola palabra podía externar que estaba preocupado y asustado a la vez, quería volver a su mundo, dimensión o lo que rayos fuera de donde viniera. Kushina dijo que su familia aun no le daba una respuesta concreta que estaban revisando algunos pergaminos ancestrales que mantenían en el templo familiar, peor al ser tan longevos muchos de los kanjis escritos ahí eran totalmente obsoletos en la actualidad…

Flash Back

—… por lo tanto no han podido avanzar como quisiéramos.

—Y que podemos hacer Kushina? —ella me miro un poco frustrada, notaba que estaba un poco inquieta por querer ayudar pero la limitante de los factores la ponía de los nervios—

—Pues me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer Sakura… aunque estuviera allá no podría descifrar esos pergaminos mas rápido que mi familia…

—A menos que… —Minato intervino y miro a Sasuke—… si él va a Japón y lee los pergaminos será mas fácil, él habla el idioma antiguo y habla nuestro idioma podría traducir.

—No lo sé… los Uzumaki hemos usado nuestros propios códigos no creo que el pueda leerlos, no creo qu…

Kushina no termino de hablar cuando Naruto entro en la casa bañado en sangre.

—… Naruto! Que te ocurrió? Minato trae el botiquín!

—Tranquila mama, ya me revisaron, se ve peor de lo que es… —Naruto sonreía aunque se veía adolorido— No se porque estan fallando tantos los semáforos… han reportado varios accidentes en todo el país…

—Sera que tiene que ver? —Minato miro a Kushina— suena lógico si todo esta cambiando, esto no seria anormal, el mundo se esta reacomodando…

Kushina me miro y luego miro a Sasuke, sabia que Kushina no confiaba del todo en Sasuke pero el tiempo nos comía y hasta ella sabia que no habia de otra.

—Debemos irnos a Japón cuanto antes.

FinFlash Back

—Ino… necesito de tu ayuda —La puerca solo escuchaba— podrías… prestarme dinero?

—Que courre todo bien? —note su tono alarmado por la bocina—

—Si, todo bien… es solo que necesito un poco de dinero, ando un poco corta —mas que corta—

—Cuanto necesitas?

—… mmm… unos… 3,000 dólares

—Que?! Sakura que ocurre?

—Ino… de verdad, enserio… necesito el dinero, puedes ayudarme?

—Peor..

—Cerda, te juro, te prometo que te diré todo en cuanto pueda pero puedes si o no prestarme ese dinero?

—… —suspiro y se quedo callada— solo tengo 1800… peor puedo conseguirte el resto con mi papa… vienes a mi casa por el dinero o nos vemos en tu casa?

—Podrías depoistarmelo?

Colgué después de darle mi numero de cuenta, necesitaba comprar con el dinero que me prestaría Ino los boletos para ir a Japón y pagar nuestra estancia en ese país, todos mis ahorros se irían en poder sacar a Sasuke del país no tenia ni un solo documento y no podía tramitarle nada de forma legal… no tenia un centavo partido por la mitad, dependía totalmente de mi y yo siendo una estudiante sin ingresos fijos, dependiente de una beca no era la mejor tutora.

—Enserio no se darán cuenta?

—Para nada nena —el hombre levanto el pasaporte falso— mi hermano es un profesional, ha hecho incluso pasaportes para toda una familia y salen y entran sin problema del país…

Mire el pasaporte falso de Sasuke, era tan real, un autentico pasaporte japonés… bueno en mi vida había visto uno pero se veía tan bien hecho.

—Pero… los aeropuertos asiáticos tienen fama de ser super modernos… no se darán cuenta de que es falso cuando lo escaneen?

—Mi hermano es todo un profesional —abrió el pasaporte y me mostró el código de pase— este código al ser scaneado detecta si un pasaporte es falso…este código mi hermano lo hizo y es idéntico al usado por el gobierno japonés

—Y la visa?

—Mi hermano tiene un contacto que dio de alta de forma temporal el código de su visado, no hay problema…

—Esta bien…

Saque el dinero de mi bolso y le pague por el pasaporte y la visa, ahí se iban todos mis ahorros, peor al menos con eso lo sacaría del país.

Esperaba a fuera de un edificio muy extraño, el ambiente era pesado y denso en la zona, era un un lugar al llegar ella se vio con un tipo que no me daba el mínimo de confianza, intente ir con ella pero el pidió que entrara sola y ella acepto, no entendía bien a que habíamos ido peor me había asegurado que era el lugar indicado para ir a casa, cuando salió lo hizo sola se notaba algo tensa pero feliz, me mostró unos papeles y brincaba de felicidad, no entendía porque estaba tan emocionada por esas cosas…

—Ahora si podremos irnos!

—Y como porque no podríamos hacerlo?

—Pues porque no tenias pasaporte ni visa…

—Y eso que es y qué tiene que ver?

—Pues sin esos papeles no puedes irte tan fácil de un lugar

—Y quién me impediría irme? Quién lo dictamino?

—Bueno… los países… tienen fronteras y cada uno tiene sus reglas, para pasar de uno a otro debes portar esto —levanto el papel— si no, no puedes ir ni venir…

—-Como porque un papel te impide ir de un lugar a otro? Yo soy libre… tu no?

Se quedo callada por un largo rato.

—Las cosas ahora son mas complicadas y lo importante es que ya podemos ir a Japón…

Guardamos nuestras cosas en unas extrañas cosas llamadas maletas, por mas que le dije que no necesitaba tantas cosas ella me ignoro, era una mujer algo irritante, nunca me escuchaba y hacia lo que se le venia en gana, era extraño, yo estaba acostumbrado a las hembras que hacían lo que su hombre les decía, ellas debían ser obedientes y siempre sumisas ante la voluntad del hombre pero ella…

Ella era voluntariosa y parecía ignorar todo lo que le decía, no se si eso me irritaba de sobre manera o el hecho de que ella no era mi mujer… habia pasado con ella dias, semanas y entre nosotros no habia pasado nada… si eso se sabia mi reputación quedaría manchada.

Viajamos a Japón en una cosa que me hizo vomitar en mas de una ocasión en el momento del "despegue" senti que mi cuerpo se estremeció, mis oídos se aturdieron de una presión extran

a, ella sujetaba mi mano y de una u otra forma eso me hizo sentir tranquilo, durante el "vuelo" algo tan extraño para mi, no podía creer que estuviera yo volando sobre un pájaro de hierro, que surcara los cielos como un pajarito y no lo sintiera… no lo sintiera hasta que comenzó lo que ella llamo "turbulencias" por un instante creí que el estomago me volcaría de un golpe, como pude y cuando por fin me desataron del lugar en el que me tenían sentado corrí a un lugar para vomitar… ella estaba conmigo en todo momento y yo me sentia como un idiota, se suponía que yo debia ser su refugio y su resguardo como hombre brindarle protección y gallardía a la hembra y ahora estaba trabucado contra un inodoro vomitando mientras ella intentaba hacerme calmar, peor no duro mucho el mimo de la mujer porque otra la hizo salir…

_"—Señorita, sepa usted que esta tajantemente prohibido que dos personas estén en el mismo baño, durante el vuelo…!_

_—Pero si solo le estoy ayudando… que no ve que esta vomitando?_

_—Vomitando? Ese cuenta ya me lo sé… jóvenes! Solo piensan en una cosa… salga del baño y cuando el señor termine usted podrá usar el baño si tanto lo desea! pervertidos"_

Pensé que eso había sido la peor parte… peor estaba en un error, lo peor vino cuando "aterrizamos" sentí que el estomago se me contraía y de golpe se me iba a los pies, fue una sensación de lo mas extraña, el cuerpo me temblaba y sentía que el aire me faltaba, si ese era el precio por volar ahora entendía porque los humanos no volábamos, nosotros éramos seres de tierra!

—Ya estas mejor?

Estaba recostado en un futon, habíamos llegado por fin a Japón luego de un viaje de 14 horas, de haber sabido que estábamos tan cerca hubiera venido a mi manera.

—Déjame revisarte —abrió mi camisa y comenzó a oscultarme— Te duele algo?

Negué con la cabeza, abrió mas mi camisa y palpo mi pecho.

—Supongo que solo fue la impresión de tu primer vuelo—cogió mi mano y acarició mi muñeca— tu presión esta bien… no hay de que preocuparse

Me sonrió, se levanto pero su enredo ligeramente de sus pies y tropezó de boca contra mi, su cara estaba en mi vientre, se levanto un poco avergonzada y se disculpo sin parar.

—Yo… yo lo lamento… no queria… te-te sientes bien? Lo siento, fue mi culpa… soy tan torpe… soy una tonta, lo-lo lamento…

Estaba muy sonrojada… no podía dejar de verla, estaba muy hermosa, coloco sus manos sobre el futon e intento recomponerse, jale su mano y la atraje hacia mi, ella tembló note que relamió sus labios al estar frente a mi, su respiración se agito y paso saliva, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma brusca, sus fosas nasales estaban dilatadas, sus ojos mostraban lo que buscaba…

DESEO

Ese deseo que toda mujer muestra cuando un hombre se le acerca y con ello le pide que le tome con ansias, con deseo, con lujuria, ella me deseaba, lo sabia… quiza las cosas no habían cambiado tanto en esos años, las mujeres seguían siendo mujeres que deseaban que un hombre las poseyera…

Me acerque a ella, y ella cerro los ojos, y sus boca se entreabrió ligeramente.

—Sakura dice mi mama que si ya despertó tu amigo? —se abrió la puerta—

Se separo de mi de golpe y me quede con la boca parada esperando poder darle un beso y ella ya estaba del otro lado de la habitación acomodándose el cabello…

Como mierda había hecho eso!

—Cre-creo que ya mejor Naruto… verdad Sasuke? —no me miro— tu mama ya tiene los pergaminos?

—Si creo que si… o no se no le pregunte jeje…

No nos había visto pero ella estaba muy nerviosa… ellos quizá tenían algo en común, algo más que una amistad? O porque se sentía preocupada por lo que el rubio pudiera haber visto de nuestra cercanía? El chico me miraba siempre d mala gana y a veces me evitaba o me ignoraba… Me levante del futon y salimos a buscar a la pelirroja.

La mujer hablaba con otras personas, supongo que familia de ella, en su mayoría pelirrojos, a excepción de su hijo y su marido.

—Tienes algo Kushina?

—Vamos avanzando Sakura, algunos son muy viejos y debemos tratarlos con mucho cuidado pero la mayoría son de recetas o técnicas de labrado, mi familia era un linaje de agricultores asi que pues tenemos pergaminos que ahora no nos sirven de mucho jajaja

En efecto, recordé a la vieja Mito y su aldea, eran solo unos agricultores buenos para nada, que lo único que sabían hacer era labrar la tierra y por ello me habían contratado para acabar con los forajidos que les robaban.

—Necesitas ayuda? —Sakura se arremango la ropa y se acerco—

—Mmm… supongo que Sasuke puede ayudarnos —ella me miro— me puedes decir que dicen estas hojas?

Las tome y las mire, era un listado enumerado, ella me miraba atenta.

—Recetas Ancestrales 013, recetas secretas 022, recetas y remedios 098, Anti plagas 212, Mejoras en las cosechas 213… Técnicas auxiliares 569, técnicas especiales 570, Técnicas Uzumaki 571, Técnicas prohibidas… —mire a la mujer y ella asintió— …601

—Lo que temía —La mujer se rasco la nuca— es la ultima caja…

Miramos la bóveda y estaba llena de cajas empolvadas, si lo que lei era cierto estaban en orden y enumeradas y al parecer apenas iban en la caja numero 23…. Debían sacar todas con sumo cuidado para no estropear los escritos.

—… pero no se preocupen, mi gente y yo nos encargaremos y encanto tengamos al caja numero 601 les avisaremos para que Sasuke nos ayude leyendo los pergaminos que sean necesarios.

—Estas segura Kushina?

—Por supuesto Sakura, porque no van a dar una vuelta, sirve que conoces Japón y Sasuke recorre la ciudad, apuesto que podrá reconocer algunos sitios…

Kushina fue muy amable en dejarnos salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, la verdad es que nunca había salido del país y estar en un país como lo era Japón me hacia muy feliz, era una aventura totalmente alocada y descabellada, Naruto nos guiaba por al ciudad el habla visitado a la familia por parte de su madre muy seguido y Japón era su segundo hogar, nos llevo a un sin fin de sitios, algunos los reconoció de inmediato Sasuke y se sorprendía de lo majestuoso que se veían y en algunos casos se sentía decepcionado por como habían terminado, Naruto y yo le explicamos que habían pasado muchos años y que guerras habían pasado a lo largo de la historia, unas mas desastrosas que otras y habían acabado con el patrimonio cultural que el recordaba.

—Si quieren podemos ir comer a un restaurante que esta cerca… apuesto que tu amigo querrá comer los manjares de su vida cotidiana

—Supongo…

Lo mire pero no dejaba de mirar a Naruto, desde que hablamos salido de la casa de los Uzumakis, Sasuke no quitaba la mirada de Naruto, era como si lo estudiara, y eso me ponía los nervios de punta, la mirada de Sasuke era muy, MUY pesada y verlo mirar a Naruto era como si estuviera esperando que se descuidara para matarlo… si era aterrador.

—… quieres comer?… no se… se te antoja… —mire a Naruto— que comen aqui? Sushi? arroz?

—Jaja… los japoneses comen mas que sushi y arroz Sakura chan! Jajaja —me atrajo hacia el y me abrazo— te mostrare lo que es bueno nena —me sonrio con su eterna sonrisa calida— Vamos tu emo camina

—Emo? —el solo lo mire y resoplo—

—Naruto! No le digas así!

—Te apuesto que ni sabe que es jajaja

Llegamos a un lugar que Naruto eligió era una tienda de autoservicio, se acerco a una de las estanterías y cogio tres paquetes de sopa instantánea.

—Probaran lo que es un ramen… —miro a Sasuke de forma despectiva— bueno tu no… tu si sabes, pero tu Sakura chan veras lo que es bueno jajaja

—Vamos a comer maruchan? —mire a Sasuke y ahora podría jurar que estaba mas concentrado en su mirada sobre Naruto, quizá si había entendido eso de "emo" y estaba furioso— para eso me espero a volver a casa Naruto!

—No es maruchan Sakura chan jajaja… —me mostró el paquete y no entendía nada de lo que decía, todo estaba en japones— es de mis marcas favoritas cada que vengo a. Japón me llevo una dotación… claro no me alcanzan ni para una semana, son deliciosas jejeje…

Naruto fue a prepararlas con agua caliente que tenian en la tienda ye speramos, yo solo miraba a Sasuke y de vez en cuando trataba de calmar a Naruto, por ratos notaba la hostilidad con la que el también trataba a Sasuke, sabia que no le agradaba del todo por ser un "extraño" pero debia entender que solo era alguien que necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Naruto nos entrego nuestro bote con ramen y comenzó a comer muy rapido, mire a Sasuke y le hice señal de que comiera, probé el ramen y en definitiva sabia mucho mejor que las sopas instantáneas que luego comía, sorbí un poco del caldo y tenia buen sabor… mire a Sasuke y miraba la sopa con desagrado.

—Sucede algo? Come…

—… —me miro un poco disgustado y se inclinó para comer, de inmediato escupió la comida y se levanto—

Naruto y yo nos miramos confundidos, no entendía qué ocurría, como podía ser tan grosero!, corrí detrás de él en lo que Naruto pagaba.

—Que fue eso?! —no se giro— ey! Te estoy hablando! —lo jale de la camisa con todas mis fuerzas, pero era un gigante a lado mío, apenas y logre detenerlo, y se giró— que fue eso?!

—Mal sabor, eso no es un ramen —se giro y siguió caminado-

—Eh?... Pero si sabe mucho mejor que las sopas que se traga en America…

—Eso no es ramen… eso es alimento de animales!

—Claro que… no… bueno no se a que sepa el alimento de animales pero en definitiva eso es un ramen… supongo que el empaque lo dice!

—Quieres comer un buen ramen? —me miro serio, asentí con la cebra un poco nerviosa, odiaba que sus ojos negros se posaran tan fijamente sobre mi y con el temple de él, me hacia sentir pequeña… mas de lo que era a lado de él—

Volvimos a casa despues de un muy largo camino, en el que Naruto no dejaba de soltar indirectas contra Sasuke y el solo le miraba cada vez mas enojado, no sabia como parar eso, entendía el enojo de Naruto peor tambien la incomodidad de Sasuke, al llegar a casa Naruto fue a tomar una ducha y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, Sasuke me mando a ducharme, dijo que el haria algo…

Cuando sali del baño lo busque y no lo hallaba por ningún sitio, hasta que llegue a la cocina y lo vi, estaba picando algunas cosas, estaba en la estufa con una de las cocineras de la casa de los Uzumakis.

—Desde que llego esta ahí muchacha —otra de las cocineras se me acerco— no ha dejado que intervengamos, solo pidió que se le explicara como encender la estufa y que le diéramos algunas cosas…

—Si es muy hacendoso él… jaja… —lo mire y vi que vació algo en una olla, se giro me miro muy serio—

—Siéntate —señalo un asiento en la barra con el cuchillo—

Me senté y el se giro a continuar con su labor, yo solo miraba la espalda y con estiraba los brazos para alcanzar sus cosas, despues de un largo rato se despego de la estufa tapo la olla, me miro.

—Regreso, no toques nada —miro a las cocineras— eso va tambien para ustedes…

Mas de una paso saliva y asintieron con nervio, se fue y tardo en regresar, al volver estaba limpio, había tomado una ducha, se habia puesto una bata como kimono que los Uzumakis nos habían dado para nuestras estancias ahi… sin duda se veia mas cómodo con esas cosas, se notaba en su caminar, en su porte, se notaba que lucia orgullosa de estar en casa…

Reviso la olla y sirvió en un cuenco, se acerco a la barra y coloco unas cosas en el, huevo, algas, hongos… levanto el cuenco y lo coloco enfrente de mi, me acerco unos palillos y me miro, hizo la misma mueca que yo le había hecho en la tienda en señal e que comiera.

Me lleve unos fideos a la boca y casi muero… estaba delicioso, era lo ams rico que habia probado.

—Esta delicioso!

—Esto si es un ramen…

Se giro y salió de la cocina, quise ir con él, pero Naruto entro en la cocina envelesado con el aroma del ramen.

—Que rico huele! Sakura chan tú lo hiciste?

—No… —mire a Sauske irse— a todo esto Naruto porque me dices Sakura chan? Que es chan?

—Eh? No se bien… es como algo que se les dice a las chicas… por ejemplo tu, yo te diría así a mama se le dice Kushina-san por que es mayor… —se sirvió el ramen y se sentó conmigo—mama me explico hace mucho… tu puedes decirme Naruto kun…es como de amigos —probo la sopa— esta delicioso! woao! Nadie toque esa olla! Es mía!

Después de un rato que por fin Naruto se lleno me despegue de él y fui a buscarlo, estaba en el jardín sentado junto al estanque de carpas, ya habia oscurecido y la ligera luz de las lamparas alumbraban un poco el estanque.

—Gracias… —no me miro— estuvo muy rico el ramen… tenias razón no tiene nada que ver esa sopa instantánea con un verdadero ramen…

—La cocina es un ritual… todo lo que hacemos es un ritual, que debemos hacer con suma delicadeza… comer esa cosa que tu… Naruto nos dio es un insulto.

—No creo Naruto hubiera intentado hacerlo con malas intenciones…

—No me refiero a él… —su mirada estaba fija en el estanque— que le ha pasado a la gente? Hace cosas sin sentido y la gente no le importa…

—Bueno es que son cosas que se venden no es como que le pongan mucho empeño, es algo, que llamamos comercial.

—Y la gente paga por ello?

—Si…

—Y porque lo hacen? Eso es basura… tu pagas por basura? —me miro-

—Eh… bueno… no como ramen…

Me quede pensando por un segundo y entendía el punto de su pregunta, porque permitíamos que nos vendieran esas cosaS? Porque las consumíamos? Porque nos alimentábamos, nos vestíamos o consumíamos cosas así, con tan mala calidad?

—Es… complicado de explicar Sasuke-kun… —sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa—

—Como me llamaste?

—Sasuke… kun… te molesta?

—… no creo que a Naruto le agrade la idea —miro el estanque—

—Como porque le molestaría? —me senté a su lado—

—Llamar a alguien así… es… es de demasiada confianza y cariño…

—Yo confío en ti Sauske… kun…

Note que el se tenso un poco, sentí por un segundo que estaba entrando a un terreno peligroso, pero por dios que bien se sentia estar tentada por ese latir peligroso, todo en él era un aura de misterio, de peligro, de aventura, era un hombre tentador, me relamí los labios y pase saliva, desde aquel acercamiento en la habitacion me habia quedado algo… deseosa de él, sabia que podía volver a acercarme a él… sabia que el queria acercarse a mi tanto como yo, solo debia hacer que él volviera a ceder, aunque sea un poco…

—…también siento mucho cariño por ti… —coloque mi mano sobre la suya—

—Ni siquiera me conoces…

—No necesito hacerlo —mire el estanque— tus ojos me dicen que eres bueno, que dentro de ti hay alguien que solo quiere sentirse amado y volver a confiar —levante al mirada y sus grandes ojos negros me miraban atentos— puedes confiar en mi… yo creo en ti, alguien como tu no puede ser malo…

Alguien como el no podía ser malo, alguien que me habia salvado de que unos tipos me violaran no podía ser malo, un tipo que habia vivido conmigo sin propasarse no podía ser malo… Sasuke no era malo y yo lo sabia.

Senti que se inclino y me su brazo me atrajo por la cintura y me apretó a su cuerpo, su mano se enrosco en mi nuca y me sujeto con presión pero sutilmente, busco mi boca y se inclino mas, sentí mi pecho respirar de forma arrebatada, mi cuerpo estaba caliente, sus labios casi rozaban los mios…

—-Sakura chan!

Sasuke se separo de mi y resoplo enojado, no me miro y se levanto.

Joder! Naruto no podías ser más molesto. Entramos a la casa y Kushina nos andaba buscando la parecer habían sacado ya la caja que contenía datos sobre como ayudar a Sasuke, estábamos todos en al sala, Kushina permanecía de pie mirando a Sasuke y él frente a ella sentado a mi lado.

—Ahora si encontraron algo?

—Al parecer si Sakura, pero… —me miro por un segundo— antes quisiera preguntarle algo a tu amigo…

—Si… Sasuke, Kushina quiere…

—Entendí lo que dijo —evite que terminara de hablar, sabia que la mujer seguía la defensiva previo a nuestro viaje pero ahora la notaba más agresiva en su mirar— que ocurre?

—Que fue lo que le hiciste a Mito? Que le hiciste a mi ancestro? —su mirada se torno mas feroz, era una mujer aguerrida sin duda una Uzumaki, me recordó tanto a Mito cuando la enfrente en ese momento, si antes de venir al viaje esa mujer no me aceptaba su mirada me lo decía, ahora menos… —

—Mancille a su hija…

Se quedo todo en silencio, Kushina mantenía su mirada estoica sobre mí esperando detalles.

—… el viejo Hashirama me contrato para liquidar a unos bandoleros que robaban sus cosechas… eran tiempos difíciles y ellos unos simples agricultores, no tenían para pagarme, asió que hicimos un trato, yo acabaría con los bandoleros y haría correr el rumor que yo le protegía así nadie tocaría sus cosechas… a cambio de que la venta de la primera vendimia seria mía… al cabo de un año volví por mi pago… ellos hicieron una fiesta en mi honor… yo solo recogería mi pago y me iría, pero su hija estaba muy ebria… se me ofreció en el campo y yo no me negué a tomar lo que la chica me ofrecía… creo pensó que yo volvería pro ella, cosa que no ocurrió… tiempo después la mujer, Mito, me increpo para reclamarme, su hija se suicido por la deshonra a su clan y Mito me culpo…

Pude sentir la mirada de Sakura sobre mí. No quería verla, no quería saber que decían sus ojos, sabia que serian de vergüenza y repulsión hacia mi… hacia unos momentos me había dicho que yo ante sus ojos no podía ser malo, y ahora escuchaba que yo había mancillada a una chica, que me había aprovechado de ella… porque demonios cuando Mito me reclamo con desesperación no sentí culpa ni remordimiento alguno? Pero ahora que Sakura me había dicho que yo no era malo para ella, deseaba no haber cometido las atrocidades de mi pasado? Porque ahora deseaba con desesperación ser el hombre que ella pensaba, el hombre que ella quería? El hombre que ella deseaba, esperaba y quería… pero solo era Sasuke Uchiha, el mercenario, que se vendía el mejor postor, un mercenario que cobraba por cabeza que liquidaba, que se cobraba a su voluntad con mujeres sin importar su reputación , sin importar nada… solo era Sasuke Uchiha un bandolero, criminal desterrado y sin ningún sentido de la honra.

—… y cuando lo hice, me burle de ella.

Sakura se levanto y salió de la habitación.

—Y pretendes que mi gente te ayude después de lo que le hiciste a mi gente en el pasado?

Sentí más de una mirada que deseaba atarme en ese instante.

—No tienen de otra… el mundo que conocen se cae a pedazos.

Ese era Sasuke Uchiha alguien que no pensaba en los demás, quizá lo mejor era volver a mi mundo lo antes posible y alejarme de ella, esa mujer me estaba volviendo vulnerable y no podía serlo… no cuando no era lo que ella quería de mi y jamas lo seria, yo jamas seria un buen hombre, jamas seria un hombre honorable, jamas seria un hombre digno de Sakura Haruno.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

_"—Que tengas mucho cuidado con Sasuke, quizá no sea un buen hombre, no sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer…"_

Recorde las palabras de Kushina, que tanto conocía a Sasuke? Que tanto sabia de su vida? Que tanto sabia de sus intenciones? Me habría mentido en todo lo que sabia de él? No queria pensar en lo que habia dicho pero era imposible, él habia hecho cosas atroces sin el mas mínimo remordimiento, me negaba a creer que fuera malo, conmigo habia sido diferente, me habia protegido cuando lohabia necesitado, me habia procurado en mas de una ocasion, era un buen hombre, o quizá sabia que yo era la proveedora en el nuevo mundo y solo era útil… tenia la cabeza echa un caos, no queria precipitarme, solo queria tomar aire y despejarme, habían sido dias, semanas difíciles y aun no terminaba de asimilar que un hombre del pasado estaba en mi vida alterando mi mundo en mas de un sentido y para mi la forma en la que mas lo alteraba era en mi sentimientos.

Durante el resto de la noche no lo volví a ver, Kushina solo medijo que se habia retirado a su habitacion la cual compartía con Naruto y no podía ir a buscarletun soltadamente, la familia de Kushina y en general la cultura de su gente era en extremo conservadora y no queria causar problemas desde el primer dia.

Me aguante las ganas de husmear por los alrededores paraencontrarlo y me conformo con dormir y desear que a la manana siguiente las cosas fueran solo un sueño y Sasuke un chico tan real en mi tiempo como lo que hacia acelerar mi corazon con solo nombrarle…

Sasuke…

Cuando baje al comedor Sasuke no estaba, según Minato llevaba rato en el jardín meditando, me asome y le vi junto a un pequeño estanque, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, me acerque de a poco y me quede a unos centímetros de él.

—Sasuke… ya vamos a tomar desayuno, porque no vienes?

No dijo nada, no abrio los ojos, ni siquiera hizo algún gesto, nada.

—Sasuke, hicieron unos ricos oniguiris y nos e que mas, supongo que querrás comer algo de lo que a ti te gusta, no?

Se levanto si abrir los ojos, emprendió camino sin hablarme, que le ocurria? Porque diablos me ignoraba? Camine detrás de él pero por mas que le dejaba claro que iba tras de él, Sasuke no volteo ni se intereso en responder o siquiera callarme.

—Sasuke! Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke!

Corrí todo lo que pude para pararme delante de él, se quedo firme sin abrir los ojos, no entendía la indiferencia de su parte y me asustaba, lo cual no comprendía, como es que su opinión y su actitud para conmigo podía causar ese efecto en mí?

—Que ocurre? Estas bien? Te sientes mal? —intente tocarlo pero me esquivo incluso teniendo los ojos cerrados—Sasuke!

No me miró ni se detuvo, solo me ignoro. Sentí mucha rabia, coraje pero sobre todo algo que me oprimía el pecho.

—No entiendo qué ocurre contigo! —ignorándome mientras le seguía— Sasuke! Hazme caso! —corrí y lo jale de su bata— te estoy hablando!

Me miro muy serio, bajo un poco su mirada y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme

—Alejate de mi…

Se zafó de mi agarre y continuo caminado.

—Porque? Porque debería hacerlo?… —corrí para alcanzarlo—Sasuke!

Se giro de forma brusca y tope de golpe en su pecho, maldita sea! Porque tenia el pecho tan duro, ahora me dolía mi frente.

—Porque no soy bueno para ti…

Me sujete de las solapas de su bata y me aferré a él antes de que emprendiera fuga.

—Que?...

A que demonios se refería a ser bueno?, pensaba que yo… lo odiaría por lo que habia sabido de él anoche? Mordí mi labio antes de hablar, quizá mi reacción de anoche no habia sido la mejor, habia huido de esa conversación como una cobarde.

—Yo… lamento mi actitud de anoche, es solo que, se que has pasado cosas difíciles, pero quiero que sepas que no me importa que tuviste que hacer para sobrevivir, no me interesa si tus manos están manchadas de sangre… se que te has visto en la necesidad de sobrevivir y no puedo juzgarte desde la comodidad de mi vida… yo no eh tenido que pelear por un lugar para vivir, no eh tenido que pelear para comer o pelear por el simple hecho de ser perseguido… has hecho cosas de las que no te enorgulleces —toque su pecho y sentís piel desnuda bajo el escote de su bata— pero se que si hubieras tenido otra opción la habrías tomado

—Sakura…

—Shuuu… no hables—pose mi dedo en sus labios—perdoname tu a mi, yo soy la que es una cobarde… somos amigos y ayer yo… yo solo te deje solo ahí, perdoname.

—Sakura!

Giramos el rostro y Naruto nos llamaba, al parecer habia algo que debíamos escuchar, me separe de él y caminamos en silencio, Sasuke no dijo nada y yo preferí no decir nada no quería abrumarlo.

Kushina había encontrado un pergamino en el que se hablaba de un jutsu de maldición, Le dio el pergamino a Sasuke para que lo leyera, él lo miro por un largo rato muy serio.

—… hemos intentado leerlo pero hay cosas que no entendemos, tú le entiendes?

—No

—Nos esta mintiendo! —uno de los hombres se levanto alterado— No podemos confiar en él!

—Tobirama tiene razón! No podemos confiar en él! Quien no nos dice que no nos esta mintiendo y vino del pasado a robarnos técnicas ancestrales!

—Tu sabes el idioma antiguo y no entiendes?! —le arrebato el pergamino de las manos— yo no confío en él!

—Basta! —Kushina se puso de pie— entiendo el descontento pero estamos entre la espada y la pared contra reloj… debemos enviarlo al pasado cuanto antes… y para ello trabajar en equipo —los miro a ellos y después a Sasuke— en equipo! Entendieron?

—Pero Kushina…

—Dije que en equipo! —lo miro— me dirás todo lo que sepas ahora mismo porque tanto tu como nosotros queremos que vuelvas a tu tiempo…

—Solo puedo entender qué habla de un jutsu de maldición…. Un efecto bucle

—Efecto bucle? —Shable y ambos me mriaron—

—Quiere decir que tiene solución, sería como un ciclo… algo debe romper el ciclo, esa puede ser la solución —Kushina me sonrió— es eso, no?

—No estoy muy seguro

—Miente! —el hombre volvió a intervenir—

—Tobirama! Déjalo hablar….

—No es un secreto que cada clan tuviera sus propios códigos para mantener sus jutsus a salvo si eran robados… creo que hicieron algo similar en su clan, hay varios pasajes del pergamino que no pueden ser ni descifrados ni resueltos a menos que se tengan esas claves…

Sasuke se acerco al comedor y extendió el pergamino, todos nos arremolinamos al rededor mirando atentos y escuchando cada palabra que decía, señalo una serie de garabatos que no entendía ni por lo redondo, pero que al parecer el resto si, al parecer todos en esa mesa a excepción de Minato y yo éramos totalmente ignorantes del tema sobre la mesa.

—Estos Kanjis son usadospor ustedes y por mi, ustedes entienden y yo igual…

—Son palabras que han sobrevivido al tiempo —Sasuke asintió—

Ahora señalo otros mas que la mayoría solo se miro, Sauske los pronunciaba pero ninguno dijo nada, ni comento nada, al parecer ya no estaban en sintonía con él, mención uno y enseguida lo tradujo a nuestra lengua.

—Estos son Kanjis que solo yo entiendo y ustedes no, ustedes ya no usan pero para mi son comunes.

—Son Kanjis que han caído en desuso —Sasuke volvió a asentir a las palabras de Kushina—

Ahora señalo un Kanji y lo pronuncio suspiro, depsues señalo otro pero ni lo pronuncio y miro a Kushina.

—El primero… debe ser un Kanji que incluso para mi es algo que ya no se usa, muy viejo inlucos para mi…

—Un Kanji ambiguo… —Sasuke asintió—

—Este… —señalo el otro que no pronunció— No se que sea ese Kanji, debe ser algún tipo de código…

—Codigo?

—No es secreto que los Clanes usaban códigos para proteger sus armas, sus jutsus o la información mas valiosa que poseían, por si estos eran robados, cada clan implementaba su propio código para resguardar su información…

—Encriptaban sus escritos… —Kushina miro a Tobirama— suena lógico.

—Intento entender el pasaje pero solo puedo interpretar que es una técnica ancestral de los Uzuamkis usada solo por el patriarca del clan o alguien muy fuerte o con gran poder sobre el clan pero de ahi los códigos son complejos y no puedo interpretar casi nada…

Volvíamos a donde iniciábamos, sabíamos que alguien lo habia "hechizado" pero no sabíamos qué demonios hacer. Sentía una impotencia enorme, haber viajado tantos kilómetros para nada!

—Que vamos hacer Kushina? —la mire desesperada, y enseguida me abrazo—

—Debe haber algún pergamino que tenga alguna información sobre el código que se usaba… algo!

Kushina se quedo con su gente a buscar mas pergaminos, Sasuke converso un poco mas con ella y yo sali con Minato y Naruto al jardín dándoles espacio, no podía dejar de pensar en la situación y como nada d Elo que habíamos hecho servia para nada, me habia gastado mis ahorros, me habia endeudado con la cerda y Sasuke ni siquiera me hablaba… Comenzaba a odiar todo esta situación!

—Ten… —Minato me extendió su pañuelo y me sonrió—

No se en que momento las lagrimas se habían escurrido por mis ojos, debía ser la tensión, el estrés de la situación que me estaban rebasando, lo tome y me seque rapido antes de que Naruto me viera así.

—Gracias Minato —solo sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza—

—Naruto porque no llevas a Sakura a dar una vuelta por los jardines del centro, seguro le gustaran, sirve que conoce un poco mas de Japón.

—Eh… si! Creo que te encantaran Sakura chan! Sera divertido deberás!

—S-si… supongo, pero podemos esperar a Sasuke, le hará bien distraerse después de lo de hoy…

No sabia si él aceptaría ir, si siquiera contemplaría la opción de ir a un lugar con alguien a quien estaba evitando a como diera lugar, pero no seria nada con intentarlo.

Sasuke

Me dolía la cabeza como si me fuera a partir por la mitad, desde que habia despertado la cabeza no dejaba de dolerme, habia intentado meditar un poco en soledad para apaciguar la ansiedad en mi y calmar mi dolor, pero habia sido un completo desastre uno de los motivos del dolor llego y con su voz chillona insistió en que le diera la cara, cara que no podía darle después de haberme expuesto ante ella y dejándole en claro la clase de tipejo que era.

Queria dejarle en claro que ella debía alejarse de mi, éramos tan opuestos, ella era tan calida, claridad y pureza y yo… solo era bajeza, oscuridad y suciedad. Ella debia alejarse de mi y yo volver a mi tiempo donde debia estar, donde ser un desalmado no pesaba tanto como este lugar a lado de ella…

_—Yo… lamento mi actitud de anoche, es solo que, se que has pasado cosas difíciles, pero quiero que sepas que no me importa que tuviste que hacer para sobrevivir, no me interesa si tus manos están manchadas de sangre… se que te has visto en la necesidad de sobrevivir y no puedo juzgarte desde la comodidad de mi vida… yo no eh tenido que pelear por un lugar para vivir, no eh tenido que pelear para comer o pelear por el simple hecho de ser perseguido… has hecho cosas de las que no te enorgulleces, pero se que si hubieras tenido otra opción la habrías tomado_

Cuando senti su manos obre mi piel me estremecí mas de lo que ya lo había hecho con sus palabras, como esa mujer con solo hablar podía causar un efecto tan fuerte en mi, como podía ella ser tan etérea en este mundo que era tan irreal ante mis ojos, tan soberbia y majestuosa pero a la vez bondadosa, como una mujer de luz podía ser tan noble con un ser tan inmundo como yo… acaso alguien como ella podía aceptar a alguien como yo, en las condiciones en als que estaba? Acaso ella podía limpiar mi alma y salvarla?

_—Sakura…_

_—Shuuu… perdoname tu a mi, yo soy la que es una cobarde… _

No! Ella no era ninguna cobarde, el cobarde era yo, al sentir que mis labios ardían con solo sentir su piel ala contacto con la mia y ser tan cobarde de no poderme ni mover, parecia que sus ojos me hipnotizaban con solo mirarme, que su voz me envolvía en un hechizo de voluntad, que ella controlaba a su antojo… era una mujer que yo deseaba poseer y debia hacerlo aunque eso significara una agonía en cuanto yo volviera a mi tiempo.

_—…somos amigos y ayer yo… yo solo te deje solo ahí, perdoname._

Amigos?

Esa palabra revoloteo en mi cabeza, toda la tarde, en lugar de estar pensando en cómo volvería a mi tiempo y salvaría a los míos solo podía pensar en ella. Toda la mañana que estuvimos en la reunión con los Uzumaki apenas y pude entender el pergamino, sabia que mi concentración estaba en otro lado, o mas bien al otro lado de la sala, solo podía pensar en esos ojos verdes y en la palabra amigos que revoloteaba en mi mente, que era eso de amigos en el mundo de ellos? En mi mundo las mujeres no tenían amigos ellas solo servían para su hombre y tenían solo que concentrarse en él y no debían interactuar con otros hombres, ni verlos… mire a Sakura que conversaba con su amigo el ruidoso y se sonreian, definitivamente los tiempos habían cambiado un poco. Caminábamos por unas calles con el ruidoso y molestoso del rubio no se a donde nos llevábamos pero ella queria ir y no queria negarme, no después de lo patético que me habia visto en la mañana con ella.

No sabia cómo acercarme a ella y ahora menos con eso de los amigos… recordé lo que había leído en su aparato mágico.

_"Revista Corazon Femenino, Guía de 8 pasos para que tu crush se fije en ti"_

Quizá si hacia lo que ese manual ella vendría a mi… como era el procedimiento? Cual era la primera asignatura de dicho entrenamiento? Cerre mis ojos e hice remembranza de la situación…

_"1-Acércate, no tengas miedo. No pienses en nada más que en estar cerca de ella, conocerla y saber cómo es. Investiga cuáles son las cosas que le interesan: Ve que películas, música o libros le gustan."_

La mire y vi al amigo suyo que nunca se despegaba de ella, acaso él estaba haciendo el procedimiento para llegar a ella? Yo nunca habia perdido ante un rival y menos en asuntos de mujeres, veríamos quien ganaba en el ritual de la revista del corazon femenino…

Me acerque a ellos, metiéndome entre los dos, lo primero que debia hacer era ganar terreno alejando y poniendo distancia entre esos dos, el que debía estar cerca era yo, sin duda.

—Sasuke —me miro nerviosa y enseguida miro de nuevo al camino—

Acaso interrumpía algo entre ellos? El la estaba cortejando ya abiertamente? Lo mire y el diiota solo sonrió

—Que se te antoja comer Sakura chan?

El maldito ay estaba buscando sus gustos, ya buscaba conocerla! Estaba un paso adelante de mi! Y eso si no es que ya habia hecho mas pasos del manual, debia apresurarme!

—Eh?... Bueno no tengo mucha hambre… pero si tienen hambre ustedes podemos ir por algo tradicional de aquí para probar…

—Que películas te gustan?

Hable y los dos me miraron, por un instante me senti algo fuera d lugar y observado, quizá a ella la habia tomado por sorpresa y él habría notado que ya tenia competencia.

—Peliculas? Quieres ir al cine Sasuke? —ella me miro extrañada, no era la reacción que esperaba de ella, por lo general al cortejar a una mujer siempre se quitaban la ropa o se arrojaban a mis brazos… que bueno yo no cortejaba yo solo cogia y nada mas— porque si quieres podemos ir… cierto, Naruto?

¨por que le preguntaba a él? Acaso estaban cortejandose? Me Negaba a creerlo de ser asi, el idiota ese no permitiría que yo viviera en su apartamento o estuviera cerca de ella, no permitirá que fuéramos "amigos" las novias no tenian amigos….

—Si vamos…

Estábamos ahora encerrados en un cuarto oscuro, con algo resplandeciente que me dejaría ciego si lo miraba por tanto tiempo cada que se ponía blanco, el rubio tragaba como cerdo un bote de maíz y ella miraba atenta la cosa resplandeciente, definitivamente el primer paso habia fallado… pero aun me quedaban unos pasos mas.

_"2.-Ve despacio, tranquilo, sin prisas. De esta forma evitarás la agresión y la posibilidad de alterar el ritmo de la chica._

Tiempo era lo que no tenia, ese paso debía saltármelo.

_3.- Ante todo, respeto. Déjala que sea ella misma, no intentes cambiarla. Esto hará que te vea como un chico educado y sensible que la valora, ante todo sé amable y amigable"_

Y eso como lo hacia? Como podía ser amable y amigable?

—Chicos ahora vuelvo, voy al sanitario…

—Quieres que te acompañe Sakura chan? —el rubio hablo y yo solo miraba de un aldo a otro pensando como debia ser amable—

—Gracias Naruto, que amable eres… —amable! amable! Maldito idiota siempre iba un paso adelante de mi!— pero no es necesario puedo ir sola…

Sakura salio del lugar y me quede pensando que ams hacer, cls er amable y amigable no era mi fuerte, debia buscar algo en lo que pudiese sobresalir, cuál era el siguiente paso?

_"4.-Sé detallista, pero sin agobiar. En el momento adecuado, ten algún detalle con ella. De estos pequeños detalles, surge el cariño."_

Un detalle? Que podia darle yo a ella que le sorprendiese? Ella volvio y todo el momento que estuvimos encerrados en ese lugar pense en algo para darle, salimos a la luz de nuevo y caminamos por un parque, el rubio por fin nos dejo un instante a solas y era mi oportunidad a las mujeres les agradaban las flores mire a mia alrededor y habían arboles de albaricoque en las cercanías, si le daba unas flores quiza con eso ella caria rendida a mis pies.

—A donde vas? —me increpo antes de irme, no podía decirle que iria por flores para ella, sino no habría "detalle"—

—No es nada que te incumba…

Ya no hablo, mi respuesta para que dejara de preguntar funciono, mire que ella no estuviera al pendiente de mi y corte una pequeña flore con pétalos muy coloridos, era pequeña peor sin lugar a duda una flor rebosante, regrese a ella y vi que el rubio regresaba, al llegar note que le estaba dando una manzana algo rara…

—Ten Sakura chan… se que te gustan las manzanas con caramelo

—Ah? Gracias Naruto que lindo detalle…

Malnacido!

—Pero… —ella me miro— Sasuke…

—Recordé que a él no le gusta el dulce no? —el rubio me miro y sonrió—

Apreté la flor en mi mano y la oculte en mi ropaje, maldito malnacido siempre se me adelantaba y me dejaba en desventaja… si no queria que el se me adelantara debia seguir a delante en el entrenamiento.

_ "5.-Trata de lucir guapo todos los días: No tienes que lucir como modelo de revista, pero procura ir limpio y arreglado, ademas de llevar un outfit trendy"_

Mire la ropa del rubio y me mire frente al aparador de una tienda que cruzábamos, no sabia quien d ellos dos lucia mejor porque la verdad es que eso apreciamos obreros con los ropajes que teníamos, si tan solo tuviera mi traje de seda o mi armadura imeperial, ella caería rendida a mis pies, siempre que lucia mi armadura todas las cortesanas se lanzaban a mi como leonas a la carne, peor con esa ropa ridícula no conseguiría nada… notaba que todas las féminas me miraban al pasar, seguro se burlaban de mi… esta opciond ebria descartarla por ahora, quiazá llegando a la mansión podría hacer algo con la Yukata de dormir… era mejor que andar en estas visiones…

_"6. Llévate bien con sus amigos: No tienen que ser tus mejores amigos, pero si les caes bien, ellos van a empezar a hablar bien de ti y hasta podrán ayudarte a que pueda haber algo más entre ustedes dos."_

Pero… quienes eran sus amigos?… joder! Yo era el amigo y ese maldito intentaba hacerme su aliado! Todo esto habia sido el movimiento de él! Debia arruinar su plan.

—Deberiamos ir a la plaza, hay muchas cosas de anime!

—Sasuke quieres ir? —ella me miraba—

—Quiero volver

—Eh? Pero si apenas estamos por recorrer el lugar nos la pasamos en el cine —El rubio no desistió en seguir su cortejo—

—Estoy cansado, dije… —di media vuelta comencé a caminar al lado opuesto a ellos—

—Ok Sasuke, nos iremos a casa, pero el camino no es por ahí —ella cogió mi mano y me jalo—

Si iba pasos atrás del idiota ese pero al menos ahora tenia la atención de ella y no dejaría que me siguiera usando de anzuelo para llegar a ella. Llegamos a la casa de los Uzumakis y Kushina seguia encerrada con su gente en la bóveda de los pergaminos, Sakura se retiro a su habitacion y yo corrí a la mía, tome mi Yukata y entre a mi ducha para prepararme debia usar los últimos pasos a mi favor y sacar a ese tal Naruto del campo.

La busque por al casa y no la encontré, revise el jardín y no estaba, donde se habia metido? Siempre estaba conmigo o detrás de mi y ahora? Donde se habia metido? Regrese al área de dormitorios… y si estaba en su alcoba? Pero presentarme ahi no seria tan apropiado dejaría ver mis intenciones de fornicar con ella, que si queria hacerlo pero el manual decía que no era apropiado eso… quiza si solo tocaba su puerta y la llevaba al jardín no se verían tan obvias mis intenciones…

—Sasuke?... —la mire estaba somnolienta, no era la primera vez que la veía en paños menores, siempre dormía con unos ropajes muy precarios que casi no le cubrían y estando ahí no era la excepción— necesitas algo?

_"7. Míralo siempre a los ojos: Es verdad que si dos personas se miran por más de tres segundos a los ojos se pueden llegar a enamorar, y no hay mujer que se resista a una linda mirada."_

La mire a los ojos, aunque los de ella estaban mas cerrados que abiertos, si el paso numero 7 era usar la mirada como un arma para cortejar esta vez no fallaria, en muchas ocasiones las mujeres halagan mis ojos, mi mirada… Sakura no seria la excepción y menos usando mi Yukata. Si con eso no funcionaba usaría mi Sharingan y la haria venir a mi… nunca lo habia usado para cortejar siempre era para la batalla pero nunca estaba de mas contar con un as bajo la manga en casos necesarios.

—Queria… yo… ven al jardín

Di al vuelta y camine tan rápido como pude, escuche que cerro la puerta y esperaba que viniera tras de mí. La espere unos segundos cuando la vi agitada alcanzarme, respiraba como si hubiera corrido.

—Que… que… e-es lo que… —paso saliva— pasa…?

_"8.-Si con el tiempo estás a gusto con ella, díselo. Dile cómo te sientes cuando estás a su lado. Quizá ella sienta algo parecido y ni siquiera es consciente. De esta forma seguro que despiertas su curiosidad."_

—Sakura… yo… tu…

Jamas en mi vida me habia sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando lleve a cabo mi primer combate, ni cuando Itachi me dio mi primer entrenamiento, ni cuando tuve que dar mi primer muerte porque de ello dependía mi vida, pero ella? Con solo tener sus grandes ojos verdes mirándome fijamente me hacían temblar por completo, odiaba que tuviera tanto poder con su hechicería sobre mi… y adoraba que la forma en la que esos grandes ojos podían mirarme… aunque ello me abrumara de una forma que no podía entender.

—Si?... —su boca se entreabrió— Sasuke?

_"Dile cómo te sientes cuando estás a su lado"_

—Me siento abrumado cuando estoy contigo

—Que?

—Que… No es lo que queria decir… mas bien… que odio como me miras

—Que?

Eso no estaba saliendo como yo lo planeaba… debia ordenar mis palabras y decirlas de otra manera o mejor no decir nada d Elo que estaba pensando.

—Quiero decir que…

—Sakura can!

Mire a mi costado y ahi venia el maldito rubio! Ella se separo de mi y su amigo interrumpió nuestra conversación.

—La comida ya esta lista —nos sonrió el muy idiota— hicieron los oniguiris que tanto te gustan Sakura chan

Si tan solo trajese mi espada, en ese momento le pediría batirnos a duelo, pero estaba desarmado.

—Ah… si… vamos

Empezó a caminar dejándome ahi de pie sin importarle que le estaba exponiendo mi sentir… en ningún momento volvió a mirarme, mi maldito intento de cortejo había sido un asco, en lugar de acercarla a mi creo que la había alejado mas que la ves que con todas mis intenciones la habia evitado…

Era mas de media noche y no podía dormir, hablamos comido y ella no me habia mirado, la note rara, ausente, distante durante la comida y en la cena ella no salio de su habitacion y yo no podía dormir, habia fracasado con ese absurdo proceso de cortejo que su aparato decía, no sabia ni porque lo habia hecho, mis métodos nunca fallaban, debí haber usado mi método desde el inicio, meterme a su habitacion y tomarla, darle placer y hacerla gemir, era lo que las mujeres querían…

Me levante y salí en dirección a su alcoba, toque y demoro en abrir, note que la puerta se abrio, ella me miro pero enseguida desvió su mirada, no podía verla muy bien en la penumbra, no espere que me invitara a pasar, la tome por la cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo cargándola ligeramente, me meti en su cuarto y la arroje a la cama.

—Sasuke, que estas haciendo?

Ella estaba debajo de mi cuerpo, me acerque a su boca hasta encontrarme con su mirada, debía hacerla entender mis intenciones y si no accedía usaría mi poder ocular, yo era Sasuke Uchiha, no había oponente para mi, no habia mujer que se me resistiera, y ella no seria la primera…

—Sasuke…

La mire mirarme confundida, sus ojos estaban rojos, como lagrimosos, estaba temblorosa, me temía? Estaba temerosa de mi, acaso? Sus ojos estaban nerviosos, su boca temblaba… que mierda estaba haciendo? De todas las personas del pasado, de mi presente o incluso de mi futuro, ella era la persona a quien jamas podría hacerle daño, ella era un ser de luz en mi vida y yo estaba como un animal ahí… no podía hacerle eso, ella no se lo merecía,no podía hacerle daño de ninguna manera.

Me levante de su cama y ella me miro confundida.

—Sasuke…

Di media vuelta y hui de ese lugar, jamas podría mirarla a la cara, no solo ahora era indigno de ella, sino que ademas era un maldito sin vergüenza jamas habia obligado a una mujer a ser mia y lo habia intentado con la persona que me habia brindado todo sin pedirme nada a cambio…

—Sasuke… —sentí su manita en mi espalda— no te vayas…

Me gire para verla y senti su mano en mi mejilla, se alzo sobre sus pies y su boca encontró la mía.

—… quédate en mi cama esta noche Sasuke…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Me miro atenta, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, su mano era tan cálida y suave, tomo mi mano y comenzó a dar pazos tras de si hasta hacerme entrar en la habitación, se acerco despacio a mi y se paro de puntillas buscándome…

—No te alcanzo… jaja… inclinate

Hice lo que me dijo y ella me beso, sus labios danzaron sobre los mios de forma muy soez, no era ningún niño de hecho sabia perfectamente como cortejar y cogerme a una mujer, estaba por sujetarla por la cintura para atraerla a mi cuando senti sus manos desanudar mi Yukata y empezar a quitarmela, sus manos eran como los tentáculos de un pulpo vivaz, me separe un poco de ella para ver sus ropas y ver por donde comenzar a quitar, sus ropajes eran diminutos pero extraños para mi, al separarme ella se quito la camiseta y sus pechos quedaron desnudos jale aire, ella se bajo los shorts, enseguida bajo sus bragas y la vi desnuda! Completamente densuda… era hermosamente perfecta, mis ojos se fueron a su pubis y note algo raro en ella…

Ella no tenia pelo hí, su piel estaba lisa y limpia como la de una niña, no tenia el pelo que caracterizaba que una niña ahora era una mujer, su zona de mujer no tenia pelo alguno, ella se acerco y me beso con ansias

—Luego podrás mirar… ahora besame…

Su boca me devoraba… sentia sus labios besarme como nunca una mujer me habia besado, se monto encima de mi aun estando de pie, era como una cortesana libertina, no aun peor… no tenia ni el mínimo sentido del pudor, ella era fuego andando, su entrepierna pegaba a mi cuerpo y podia sentirla humeda, moría por arrojarla a la cama y hundirme en ella. La sujete con fuerza y camine a la puerta para darle con ganas moría por hacerla mia, por hacerla mujer, la arroje a la cama y me subi con ella para penetrarla, elle estaba tumbada en la cama abierta de piernas lista para recibirme, no entendía como su coño estaba limpio, pero eso me encantaba jamas habia cogido a una mujer asi, y me excitaba mas, me incline para meterme…

—Espera… —me detuve— lo vamos hacer de misionero?

—Misio… que?

—Asi no me gusta tanto… prefiero yo arriba o de vaquería invertida… o si quieres darme por detrás…

—Por detrás?

—Si ya sabes yo de 4… en tus tiempos como lo hacen? —se recompuso sobre la cama tenia casi sus senos en la boca— si quieres obre la marca vemos, me pongo en cuatro y te metes ok…

Se levanto de la cama y se puso de rodillas y luego se inclino

Por msi ancestros…!

Inclinó su pecho hasta la cama y con sus manos separo sus pliegues, sus piernas muy abiertas me dejaban ver hasta lo mas profundo de su ser…

—Ok dale!

—Que?

No sabia que ocurría con ella y conmigo, jamas habia titubeado en tomar a una mujer sabia muy bien o mas de lo que debería de como darle placer a una mujer, pero ella me hablaba en un idioma diferente, su libertinaje me abrumaba de sobre manera, no entendía bien su lenguaje pero mi cuerpo entendía al suyo y mi verga estaba dura y su coño humedo, me coloque en su entrada y presione un poco solo para que me tanteara, no queria lastimarla.

—Lo voy a meter… si te duele me dices…

—Eh?... Ok supongo…

ME deslice en ella y senti que mi verga entraba tan bien, su coño era tan estrecho como húmedo, parecia la funda deuda katana imperial… hecha a medida, cuando senti llegar casi al final se la deje ir de golpe…

—-Ahhhhhh —gimió—

—Te dolio?

—No! Se sintió maravilloso! Ahhhh! Muévete…

—No eres pura?

—Pura?

—Virgen…

—Yo? Jajaja no… y tu? Eres virgen?

—Noo!

—Ah… pues que bien, muévete!

Restregó su coño a mi verga y no pude pensar en otra cosa, eso se sentia tan bien, como sus nalgas se frotaban a mi cuerpo y mi verga era apretada por su coño, sus caderas se movían frente a mi golpeando mi cuerpo, podía ver el vaivén de su culo follar mi miembro, pose mis manos en sus caderas y comence a presionarla a mi cuerpo con fuerza ella gimio mas fuerte… eso me estremecía no entendía como era tan desvergonzada, tan soltada, tan libertina… una mujer decente jamas podría comportarse como ella lo hacia, una dama era recatada y sumisa en la cama, era pasiva a lo que su hombre le daba, incluso las geishas que eran complacientes ante los bajos instintos eran dóciles y sumisas… pero Sakura no era asi, ella era soltada y sinica y por alguna extraña razón aunque me descoloraba y me hacia sentir torpe ante ella, queria saber que mas me podía dar, que mas cosas sabia ella, que otras cosas su cuerpo me ofrecía…

—Me voy a venir…

—A donde?

—Espera… espera —me detuve— no quiero venirme en esta posición

Se hizo hacia adelante y mi verga se quedo ahi parada en el vacío se volteo hacia mi y me empujo contra la cama haciéndome caer en el colchón.

—Te dije que me gusta mas tener el control? —me sonrió— si quieres cuando terminemos la primera le seguimos con la posición que a ti te guste…

Se subió en mi cuerpo e hizo que mi verga se hundiera en ella, gimió mirándome, comenzó a brincarme mientras masajeaba sus pechos, era tan hermosa y yo solo podía verla brillar sobre mi, aunque hubiera querido hacer algo, no pude, las sensaciones que mi cuerpo tenia eran enormes, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de excitacion, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba al igual que mis ojos de verla brincar con fuerza sobre mi, mi verga estaba mas que caliente y dura, mis ojos no dejaban de verla a los pechos como sus manos jugaban con sus pezones y su coño era penetrado por mi verga con cada brinco que daba sobre mi eje…

Solto sus pechos y se recargo en mi pecho, su boca temblaba sus ojitos se cerraron y apretó sus piernas dejando de brincar sobre mi, sus uñas arañaron mi pecho y gimo fuerte.

—Sa…. Sasuke…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Su coño se puso mas húmedo, habia culminado, se desplomó encima de mi, no podía creer lo que había pasado, esa mujer habia culminado sola, y yo no habia hecho NADA! Jamas en mi vida había pasado que yo SASUKE UCHIHA estuviera con una mujer y solo fuera espectador de como ella se habia hecho culminar sola! Yo las hacia culminar y llegar a la gloria hollándolas, fuerte! duro! Y ahi estaba tumbado en la cama con la verga dura y firme y una mujer que prácticamente se había dado placer sola y yo solo su espectador….

—Esperame un minuto… —se levanto de mi y me sonrió, miro mi entrepierna— aun no te veniste? Ok… déjamelo a mi

Se levanto y gateo en la cama, la miraba atento, para saber que haria, se inclino en mi entrepierna y mis ojos casi se salen cuando vi que se levanto el cabello y bajo su boca a mi miembro

—Que vas hac… ahhhhhh! —cerré mi boca sofocando la respiración y cualquier sonido de mas—

NO pude ni hablar cuando su boca comenzó a deslizarse por mi miembro, sus mejillas apretaban mi verga, solo veía su carita mirarme, sus ojos atentos a mi, con su boca chupando, jamas en mi vida habia sentido algo asi, jamas habia estado en esa situación, pero se sentia como si estuviera volando, me sentia tan bien y el corazón me latía muy rapido, su boca comenzó a moverse mas fuerte y als piernas se me tensaron tanto que juraría que pensaría que me las habrían amputado… su boca succiono mas y mis piernas se quedaron como si fueran de piedra, tuve una sensación que se acumulo en mi centro y juraba que el corazon se me paralizaría en ese momento, el corazon me latía mas y mas rapido esa sensación en mi centro estallo saliendo por mi verga en su boca, ella se atraganto pero poco preste atención porque todo mi cuerpo aprecia estar acalambrado… no era la primera vez que brotaba mi semilla pero si era la primera vez que lo sentia tan intenso y soltaba demasiado de mi semilla de una sola vez, ella se levanto y de su boca escurría mi leche, ella me sonrió…

Era una maldita cínica vulgar de primera. Lamió sus labios y lo poco que le escurría, se acerco a mi pecho, el corazón me latía tan rápido y fuerte como cuando lidiaba una batalla, no incluso mas, mucho mas rápido que en esos momentos en los que la adrenalina me iba a tope, mi cuerpo no podía ni moverse de tan débil que lo sentía, no podía creer lo que habia pasado en ese momento, nunca había brotado mi semilla en la boca de una mujer, de hecho siempre lo hacia en su centro como debía ser, como un hombre debía llenarla para preñarla, pero ella se lo habia tragado… asi podría tener a mi hijo?

La mire confundido y una muy agitado pero sobre todo muy débil.

—Ya estas listo? Si quieres ahora si lo hacemos de misionero o si quiere otra postura dime…

Beso mi pecho y acaricio mi cabello, era demasiado cínica y libertina, pase saliva.

Sakura

A la mañana siguiente desperté después de una noche muy movida, me estire en la cama recordando las 3 veces que lo hicimos, mire la cama y él ya noe staba, habia sentido en la madrugada que se habia levantado pero de lo cansada que estaba no habia podido abrir los ojos, me levante para ducharme, se habia venido en mi en dos ocasiones y estaba llena de él y de mis jugos vaginales por todos lados, habia sido una noche maravillosa, era un gran amante y sobre todo complaciente me habia dado todo lo que le habia pedido esa noche sin objetar, hacia tanto que no estaba con un chico que anoche se me habia pasado la mano un poco, con Kiba lo habia hecho en un par de ocasiones cuando salimos pero no era tan buen amante, me sentia tan feliz de tener a Sasuke, se detuvieron mis pensamientos en ese momento… que eramos? Él era un viajero en el tiempo y debia volver a su época, habia dejado claro que queria volver a su época con los suyos, yo no podía ser tan egoísta con él y pedirle que se quedara cuando el mundo se estaba llenado al traste porque el estaba aqui ahora.

Termine de ducharme y baje a desayunar el estaba sentado con Kushina, ella le mencionaba algo que el escuchaba atento.

—Y según lo que nos dijiste mas lo que acabamos de encontrar todo cuadra…

—Y funcionara?

—No lo sé, habrá que intentarlo.

—Cuando?

—Segun el calendario en agosto ocurre algo llamado las lagrimas de San Lorenzo, o perdidas que es una lluvia de estrellas… podremos hacerlo en esa ocasión

—Cuanto tiempo es?

—2 meses…

—Es demasiado

—No tenemos de otra Sasuke —Kushina me miro y sonrio ligeramente— Debo ir a buscar lo que necesitamos…

—Yo ire

—Si, nos dividiremos el trabajo y lo buscaremos para tenerlo pronto, muchos de los materiales no se si sea facil encontrarlos hay plantas que se han extinguido a través de los años…

Kushina salió de la habitación y me acerque a Sasuke, él estaba muy preocupado pro lo que habia entendido habían encontrado una forma de volverlo a su época pero no seria sencillo, me senté a su lado y cogí su mano.

—Encontraremos lo que sea necesario, te lo prometo

El me miro y quito su mano de mi mano, eso me extraño un poco despues de lo de anoche pense que tocar su mano no seria algo contraproducente, lo note inquieto pero antes de que emprendiera la huida lo detuve.

—Espera… que ocurre?

—Nada

En ese momento senti que lo que habia pasado entre nosotros habia estado un poco acelerado, me habia dejado llevar por mis ganas. Él estaba preocupado por volver y quiza yo ahora representaba un obstáculo o una piedra en el camino.

—Es por lo de anoche? —no dijo nada solo mire la puerta nervioso— no pasa nada, no es como que ya seamos pareja entiendo que debes volver a tu mundo, que tienes responsabilidades yo no voy a ser una atadura para ti… lo que paso anoche fue muy hermoso y lindo… pero no te sientas con el compromiso conmigo

—Que estas…

—-Sakura chan! —Naruto entro en la habitación— Mama dice que ya tiene los productos que buscaremos, vienes? —miro a Sasuke y este se levanto casi de un brinco alejándose de mi—

Durante todo el día estuvimos en la calle buscando hierbas, ingredientes, semillas y cuanta cosa venia en la lista de materiales que Kushina habia pedido, Sasuke buscaba las cosas muy atento pero notaba que de vez en vez me buscaba con la mirada, cuando lo notaba el desviaba su mirada y continuaba su camino, no entendía que ocurría con él, ayer se la habia pasado de lo mas raro en nuestro paseo, luego su comportamiento evasivo conmigo y al final me habia ido acorralar a mi cama y habíamos hecho el amor para que hoy me odiara? Me tenia muy confundida…

—Estas bien Sakura?

—Eh? Si —le sonreí a Kushina y ella devolvió el gesto—

—Sabes… los hombres antes estaban acostumbrados a tener el control de todo

Mire a Kushina algo nerviosa, a que se refería con esas palabras?

—Disculpa?

—Si… creo que Sasuke esta así porque no tiene el control de la situación

—Eh… no se que decirte

Creo que anoche habia gemido muy alto y ahora todos en la mansión Uzumaki sabían lo que Sasuke y yo habíamos hecho anoche, queria que la tierra me tragara… peor al menos me sentia aliviada que fuera Kushina quien hablara de eso conmigo era como una madre para mi y podría orientarme

—Antes los hombres necesitaban sentirse fuertes y dominantes ante la situación, y Sauske aqui esta vulnerable, tu eres la que ha tomado el Roll que el tenia

—Es que siempre eh sido asi, con Kiba el me permitía ser quien mandaba pero… si caimos en la monotonía y creo eso mato la relacion anoche no se me ganaron las ganas, es que habia pasado tanto tiempo que no estaba con un hombre Kashina.

—De que hablas Sakura chan? Oh por dios! Tu y Sauske!

—Que? No hablabas de eso?

—No! Yo me referia a la situación de que no sabe como volver!

—Kushina!

Volvimos a casa y moria de la vertenza de haberle contado de esa manera mis intimidades a Kushina, trágame tierra…

Sasuke

La estuve observando todo el tiempo, la notaba rara, nerviosa y ansiosa ella me miraba de vez en cuando despues estuvo con Kushina y de ahi mantuvo la mirada baja en todo el recorrido, nuestras miradas ya no se encontraron, no sabia que pensar ni que creer al respecto de la situación…

Anoche habia tenido una de las mejores noches de mi vida, habia experimentado placeres carnes prohibidos que me habían hecho llegar al extasis de felicidad como nunca, su boca era el paraíso materializado, su cuerpo era la feminidad perfecta hecha mujer, cuando se durmió pude contemplarla desnuda y granarla en mi memoria, pude estar con ella hasta el amanecer y para salvaguardar su reputación habia salido de su alcoba para que nadie supiera que yo la había… tomado? Que no sabia como manejar eso, ella ya no era pura cuando la habia tomado… pero no queria que pensaran que era una liebrtina, que no sabia si lo era, sabia demasiadas cosas y esa forma en la que habíamos fornicado habia sido mas que impresionante… no queria que se murmurara de ella nada… y por eso mantenía mi distancia y el contacto, pero sus palabras que me decían? Que no e habia importado nuestro encuentro? Era la primera mujer que no me pedia que me casara con ella por haberla tomado o que insinuaba esperar algo mas, al contrario me decía que era libre de irme cuando quisiera y que su mundo no se terminaría sin mi…

Eso se sentía que se aprovecharan de ti y luego te dejaran? No sabia que pensar, daba de vueltas en mis aposentos en la mansión Uzumaki debatiendo mentalmente entre ir a su alcoba en eses instante o esperar a que todos durmieran y no exponer su honra con mi presencia en su alcoba, escuche que la ultima luz se apago y me disponía a levantarme de mi cama cuando senti que alguien se metio en mi cama, me gire y era ella, me sonreía y se abrazo de mi.

—Puedo? Es que no vi que fueras a mi cuarto y pense que quiza podría venir… te molesta?

La mire a sus grandes ojos jade, ella no era como las damas feudales, no era como las cortesanas de los campos, no era una geisha de alguna madame sofisticada ni del barrio mas bajo… ella era una extraña mezcla de todas ellas pero mejor que todo lo que conocía, habia fornicado con damas hijas de señores feudales y Sakura era mas hermosa y femenina, habia fornicador on cortesanas de campos lejanos y Sakura era mucho mas abierta y entregada, habia fornicado con geishas expertas y Sakura… Sakura era Sakura y nadie podría comparársele algo en ella me sorprendió pero me extasiaba, su irreverencia y vulgaridad me cautivaba en demasía… me incline y la bese atrayendo su boca a la mía…

—Espera… —me separe de golpe— hazme el amor como tu sabes… yo ya te enseñe, ahora enséñame en tu a mi…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Me desperté muy adormilada, mire a mi costado y Sasuke no estaba, me incorpora un poco en la cama pero no vi rastro de él en la habitacion ni indicios de estar en el baño, me levante un poco tambaleante y busque mi ropa en el piso, me coloque las bragas y me puse mi pijama, sali a discreción de la habitacion y volví a la mia, me tumbe en la cama rendida…

—Que nochecita…

Cerre los ojos y volví a quedarme profundamente dormida…

Sentí que alguien acaricio mi cabello y me retorcí en la cama mas que complacida por el tacto.

—Mmm… quieres repetir Sasuke?

—Eh?... Bueno no soy Sasuke y no se que quieras repetir con él… —abri los ojos de golpe y mire a Kushina que me miraba muy atenta—aunuqe me imagino que puede ser…

—Kushina… yo… tu… bueno… yo… yo

—Te esperábamos para desayunar peor no bajaste… asi que decidi venir para ver que estuvieras bien—mire el reloj—…

Mierda! Eran casi las 11 de la mañana, ellos desayunaban a las 9 debían haberme esperado bastante.

—… ahora veo porque tan cansada tu… —me miro el cuello— baja que terminado saldremos y supongo querrás venir, no?

Salio y cerro la puerta, Kushina no habia dicho nada a parte de esas palabras pero pude notar su disgusto por la situación me levante de un brinco a ducharme tan rapido como pudiera, al salir del baño mire mi cuerpo en el espejo tenia muchos chupetes por todo el cuerpo, en especial uno en el cuello…

Mierda!

Busque algo que ponerme que me tapara el rastro de evidencia de la noche tan agitada que habíamos tenido, agradecía que el clima en Japón fuera algo fresco y mi mascada pasara desapercibida frente a los demás. Al bajar nadie me miro excepto Kushina que me miraba atenta y yo solo desviaba mi mirada en todo momento.

—Sakura chan! Estas bien? —Naruto se acerco— te sientes mal?

—Naruto, Sakura esta bien siéntate a la mesa ahora —Kushina hablo pero sus ojos no se quitaban de mi…

—Se te pegaron las sabanas? —Minato me sonrio y levanto un bol con algunos panqueques— sera mejor desayunar rapido para irnos

—Gracias… —levante la mirada y Sasuke almorzaba sereno y sin mirarme—

**Flash Back**

_—Te voy hacer mía a mi manera…._

_Su voz sonaba tan grave como áspera desde su garganta hasta la punta de su lengua, sentia su respiración pesada, no era virgen pero me sentia casi una cuando sus ojos me miraban, me sentia tan pequeña y moldeable, sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y deslizaron las mangas de mi pijama haciéndolas caer por los costados, sus ásperas y toscas manos acariciaron mis hombros como si frotara alguna seda fina, deslizo sus manos hacia mis codos y deslizo con su tacto mas las mangas haciendo que mi camiseta bajara por mis pechos y los dejara desnudos…_

_No pude evitar estremecerme y mojarme de solo sentirme expuesta, la noche anterior me habia ido como caballo desbocado por el deseo que habia sentido de sentirme mujer con un hombre como él, pero ahora con la tranquilidad de la noche y la lentitud con la que llevaba las cosas podía darme cuenta que en efecto ello era Kiba! No era un escuincle pendejo para follar… el era un hombre y que hombre!_

_Suspiro y tiro de mi camiseta mas abajo hasta dejarla posada sobre mis caderas y mi torso visible para él, bajo sus manos a mis shorts y se inclino hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mi cuerpo, deslizo el short lento muy lento, una vez que libraron mis caderas y mi culo gordo, solto la tela y la gravedad hizo el resto… note que sujeto el borde de mis bragas y las jalo lento con su dedo tocado mi piel….solo las deslizo un poco hasta dejar mi pubis desnudo y se detuvo, contemplo un poco mi zona y me puso eso muy nerviosa, sus ojos estaban mas que atentos a mi zona…_

_Solo miraba atento y mis nervios crecían dentro de mi._

_Que rayos miraba?! Que acaso nunca habia visto un coño en su vida? Anoche me habia dejado claro que no era virgen… aunque lo notaba algo dudoso al actuar, definitivamente virgen no era y si no lo era obviamente habia visto un maldito coño!_

_Poso su dedo en mi pubis solo por encima y me estremeci de sentir la yema de su dedo en mi piel y la deslizo hacia dentro de mis piernas su dedo se introdujo en mis pliegues sin entrar en mi, solo rozo mis pliéguese jale aire…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Sacudi mi cabeza de mis recuerdos y mire mi plato, aun me confundía su actitud, que tan me miraba el coño?! Acaso mi coño era feo? O era diferente? Claro que no! Sacudí de nuevo mis pensamientos… mi coño era como el de cualquier otra chica… no es como si tuviera dos clitoris o algo asi… solo era un coño! Al contrario debería estar agradecido que me lo depilara con láser y estuviera perfectamente limpio alla abajo… cuando me hiciera un oral seguro lo agradecería… mire mi plato… hasta ahora el no me habia hecho un oral… en esos tiempos sabían hacer el oral?… joder! En ese tiempo las mujeres se depilaban el coño?!

Mierda!

Como mierda no puse atención a las clases de historia… bueno para empezar no sabia mucho de la cultura japonesa y no creo que en el libro de texto viniera una sección de "las mujeres del antiguo Japón se quitaban los pelos del coño con cera hirviendo…" no eso sonaría horrible… y definitivamente lo recordaría… le molestaría que me depilara? Le gustarían las mujeres peludas?

Al terminar todos nos levantamos y salimos para ir en varias camionetas al parecer habían encontrado algo que pudiera ayudar y debíamos ir a buscar algunas cosas para preparar un ritual para el dia que Sasuke volvería a su tiempo, al subir al coche Minato y Kushiha se fueron al frente, Naruto, Sasuke y yo nos fuimos en la parte trasera… conmigo en el medio, cuando mi cuerpo se pego al de él mi mano se encontró con la suya y mis terminales nerviosas reaccionaron en cadena…

**Flash Back **

_Me tenia aprisionada entre el respaldo de la cama y su cuerpo, jamas la posición del misionero habia sido tan espectacular como dinámica como ahora, me sujetaba con fuerza al respaldo por encima de mi cabeza, sentía mis dedos adormecidos del agarre tan fuerte que tenia, pero me aferraba como podía al poco control que tenia sobre mi cuerpo, me penetraba con fuerza apoyado de los costados de mi cuerpo, solo sentia como se deslizaba de mi con rapidez y como entraba en mi cuerpo con fuerza haciendo que mi cuerpo golpeara contra el respaldo de la cama con violencia y mis manos de forma inútil trataban de amortiguar el golpe haciendo resistencia ante una fuerza muy superior a la mia… mis piernas jamas habían estado tan abiertas como en ese momento estaban sentada recargada contra la cama y mis piernas abiertas casi a un compas fisicamente imposibles se abrían a todo lo que daban dejando que el impulsara su pelvis sobre mi coño mas que húmedo complaciente de recibirlo en cada estocada, se hundía tan bien, se sumergía tan maravillosamente, que podía sentirlo entrar en cada centímetro en mi cuerpo, era como si mis terminales nerviosas se expandieran al sentirlo y cada que cada poro de su piel se sumergía en mi mi cuerpo se complaciera de recibirlo mojándose mas, lubricandose mas, chorreante de placer por recibirlo… su venoso miembro era tan grueso que me llenaba y podría decir que me rebasaba… la primera noche despues de follar como conejos el coño me ardía pero aun asi me encantaba sentirlo dentro…. Pero ahora que el tenia el mando era mas placentero, era… era otro… y eso me gustaba, me excitaba, su mano se poso en mi cadera y la otra fue directo al respaldo, se sujeto con fuerza en la madera saco su miembro casi en su totalidad de mi y se detuvo, se acomodo y su mano en mi cintura me agarro con fuerza, se dejo ir de golpe con mucha rapidez contra mi… mi cuerpo se retorció al sentirlo como entraba con ganas en mi cuerpo, era muy muy bueno… su pelvis se moviera tan fluidamente de forma muy rítmica dejando ver su muy marcado cuerpo contonearse frente a mis ojos ese cuerpo sedoso lleno de sudor marcando sus músculos bañando su torso, su ingle… bajando hasta nuestra union donde su pito entraba con fuerza en mi, se movía tan bien el maldito… eso me dejo en claro que virgen no era en definitiva… _

_—Sasukeeeeeee!_

**Fin Flash Back**

—… Sakura? —mire a Naruto muy aturdida— estas bien?

—Eh?

—Te preguntaba que si querias ir ahi o en la ventana pero no respondías

—Ah… —mire la mano de Sasuke, y separe la mia de inmediato, necesita respirar y pensar claro y tocándolo definitivamente pensaba en todo menos en algo claro… solo pensaba en cosas sucias… muy muy sucias— aqui… aqui… voy voy bien…

Llegamos a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, era muy bonito aun conservaba parte de las tradiciones de ese pais, Kushina decía que hablaría con algunos de los encargados de los templos del lugar, Naruto no dejaba de tomar fotos y preguntar por comida y cosas del lugar… Sasuke? Donde rayos se habia metido?

Sasuke

Ese lugar lo recordaba, estaba muy, demasiado cambiado pero lo reconocía, habia estado ahi cuando era niño, habia asistido con papa e Itachi a recibir mi primera misión fuera de casa, nos introdujimos en el bosque para una supervivencia… ams que para ellos, para mi, mire el cielo y quiza no era el mismo tiempo pero era el mismo cielo el que nos habia visto a los tres en aquellos tiempos y era el que ahora me miraba, tan lejano de los mios y a la vez tan cerca… camine un poco mas y entre en uno de los templos, intentaba recordar el templo de mi niñez pero me era imposible verlo como ahora estaba… tenia detalles que recordaba pero sin duda tenia cosas muy diferentes…

—Ya había venido antes? —un hombre con una túnica se acerco, no respondi en absoluto me limite a solo contemplar el lugar— el templo fue construido hace mas de mil años, es considerado patrimonio cultural de la humanidad no solo prosa arquitectura y su historia, sino por las situaciones por las que se ha visto envuelto, la gente aqui cree que este sitio es milagroso…

Mire por una de las puertas y la vi, conversaba con el tonto de su amigo rubio, discutía con el aunque el otro solo sonreía, se notaba alterada y algo ofuscada… no me sorprendió cada que estaba con el se alteraba mucho.

—… despues de ello tuvo una remodelación portarte de los aldeanos, despues para la segunda guerra mundial fue usado como refugio para recibir a las personas que huían de…

—Dijo que fue remodelado?

—EH? Si, varios de lso templos tuvieron muchas remodelaciones y unos que quedaron en ruinas por completostuvieorn que ser demolidos y sustituidos por nuevos, tratando de respetar la idea original… claro hubo algunos que con los tsunamis y terremotos no pudieron rescatarse por nada

—Habia un templo… el templo de Izanami

—Oh… creo que si, pero fue uno d esos que se cayeron en una de las guerras que hubo… déjeme revisar donde estaba…

—Cerca del templo de Izanagi —el hombre me miro—en el lado oeste del lago

—Eh… bueno… —reviso sus papeles— como es que sabe usted eso? Esa información no esta dada al publico

—Donde se encuentra?

—Eh… señor… bueno es el ala oeste pero no esta abierta al publico.

Sali del templo y me aleje del tipo, camine por algunos minutos hasta un punto en el cual podía jurar era el sitio del templo… no habia nada… no quedaba nada del templo, era solo campo abierto cubierto de flores, un hermoso jardín y un estanque diminuto a comparación de lo que un dia habia sido un lago…

—Por fin te encuentro…

Me gire y era ella, jadeaba muy agitada mirándome algo sofocada, mire al rededor y no habia nadie mas.

—… te desapareciste, no sabia a donde habías ido —echo una mirada lugar— que hermoso jardín… asi son los lugares en el que vives?

—Yo estuve aqui

—Eh? Aqui? aqui… aqui? —suspiro y paso saliva— bueno es lógico… y que sigue igual? —sonreia—

—No —mire el estanque— ya no hay nada

—Supongo que… no todo sobrevive al tiempo —se acerco a mi— cuártame adecuando estuviste aqui, cuéntame como era… cuéntame todo…

La mire y ella aprecia muy entusiasmada por saber, estaba ansiosa de escuchar, sus ojos jade brillaban mas de lo habitual, eran con un ligero brillo de ansia, era ese brillo suplicante de mas… como me miraba cuando estaba en mis brazos, cuando estaba en su cuerpo y pedia mas… mucho mas…

**Flash Back**

_—Sasukeeeee!_

_Se tenso y quedo árquela contra el respaldo de la cama, su cintura se empujo a mi cuerpo y su cabeza se hizo atrás por completo perdida sus pezones estaban erectos y su cuerpo temblaba frente a mi, movi mas mi cuerpo hundiéndome en ella tan profundo como podía, ella habia acabado pero yo aun no, su interior se hincho achicándose por completo y apretándome mas, me introduje deslizándome con brusquedad y me vine por fin…_

_—Agggg… —aprete los dientes tanto como pude para no hacer ruido—_

_Me sostuve como pude del colchón para no caer sobre ella, que aun no recobraba la noción del todo, aun temblaban sus piernas y su boca temblaba como si estuviese helada, me sali de ella y mi semilla se derramo enseguida de su centro, ella me miro y sonrio de forma ligera, estaba muy sonrojada, relamio sus labios y se acerco a mi, beso mis labios y empujo su cuerpo al mio, no tenia tanta fuerza por lo que caimos al colchón._

_Me beso con fuerza, sentia sus pezones duros contra mi pecho y sus caderas moverse… aun quería mas?_

_—Me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo… —me sonrió y beso mis labios— me he venido como nunca en mi vida… y quiero mas… —volvió a sonreír ampliamente— mucho mas…_

_Se acerco y beso mis labios… esa mujer era cínica, deshinibida, vulgar… y no temía decir que quería seguir copulando y eso me gustaba?_

**Fin Flash Back**

—… me vas a contar?

Despabile y mire el lago, suspire y cerre los ojos, intente centrar mi mente y volvi al presente, tratando de olvidar la noche anterior… aunque sea por un minuto.

—Vine con mi padre y mi hermano, aqui tuve mi primera misión.

—Mision?

—Tareas… especiales para gente como yo… —sin mirarla sabia que su mirada era atenta a mi, tenia esa manía de mirarme fijamente por largos ratos, podía sentir esas pupilas jade sobre mi y me hacían sentir tan extraño, era como si pudiera sentir lo que ella sentia travez de su mirada…. Era extraño como me sentia a su lado— debia sobrevivir… cazar sobre todo.

—Cuantos años tenias?

—Seis…

—Que?! Seis? Eras un bebe! Tan solo un niño!

—Eh? —la mire confundido— era un ninja en proceso… habia guerras, no habia tiempo de ser niño

—Sasuke… —sujeto mi mano—

—Pase mi prueba e hice mi juramento ninja

—Juramento? De que?

—De ser leal a mi clan, a mi lidera mi gente… honor ante todo es primordial para los clanes…

—Por eso debes volver a tu tiempo no es asi? —no la mire pero sabia que habia entendido mi respuesta— yo te ayudare a volver a tu tiempo Sasuke —apreto mi mano con fuerza— te prometo que me cueste lo que me cueste… lograre que vuelvas a tu tiempo Sasuke…

La mire y en sus ojos podía ver un brillo diferente, era calido, era alentador, era… una mirada sincera, hacia tanto que no veia unos ojos tan sinceros como los de ella, hacia tanto que vivi rodeado de mentiras, de traiciones, de engaños que habia casi olvidado como podía verse una persona genuina, sincera… real…

—… te lo prometo

—No lo hagas

—Eh?

—No prometas cosas que no puedes hacer….

—Y quien dice que no puedo —la mire atento, me habría estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y sus poderes de hechicera eran mas grandes?— no retes a una chica… —tomo mi barbilla y me atrajo a ella y me beso con ligero besillo en la punta de mis labios— ya veras que yo logro enviarte… no se como pero lo lograre jajajaja…

—La ultima vez que vine a este lugar dos personas me prometieron algo

—Si? que te prometieron?

—Que juntos protegeríamos al clan —ella me miraba atenta— y ahora los dos están muertos… no cumplieron su promesa… ni mi padre ni Itachi cumplieron su promesa…

Su sonrisa se borro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Sasuke habia estado muy decaído ese dia, aunque no lo decía lo sentia, Sasuke era un hombre diferente a todos los que habia conocido, era místico, misterioso, viril pero ante todo autentico, no buscaba agradar a nadie, hacia lo que creía necesario, esa noche dormimos juntos… solo dormir, él estaba meditabundo por su destino y yo solo queria apoyarlo, se recargo en mi pecho y se quedo dormido…

A parir de esa noche dormimos todas las noches juntos, casi la mayoría cogiendo, era un hombre muy viril, demasiado, a la hora de coger era duro y fuerte, cogía con fuerza y con ganas, siempre era muy dominante y buscaba saciarse con mi cuerpo, no tenia objeción con ello… no era una mujer fatal devora hombres pero sin duda podía saber que él era un amante como ninguno.

—Espera… espera —me estaba dando duro por detrás, se detuvo y me miro— vamos a cambiar de posición… acuéstate

—Que?

—Que te acuestes… —gatee en la cama para sacarme su verga de entre las piernas y el queriendo o no se acostó—

Me acomodo arriba de él y volví a penetrarme, baje y subi despacio hasta coger el climax de nuevo, él me miraba tumbado en la cama, me posicione completamente en vertical sobre él y baje una de mis manos a mi pubis, comencé a darme placer en el clitoris, suave y delicadamente… en círculos, lleve la punta de mis dedos a la boca y los lami para lubricarlos de nuevo los poseen mi pusbis y me masturbe sin dejar de penetrarlo.

—Que… que es eso? Que estas haciendo?—me miraba muy atento— porque te tocas así?

—Esto es el clitoris, tocar a una mujer ahí es llevarla a la gloria en una de las muchas formas que puedes hacerlo —lo miraba a los ojos sin dejar de tocarme, sus ojos viajaban de mis ojos a nuestra union—… dame tu mano

Extendí mi mano para coger la suya, me inline a él y lleve sus dedos a mi boca, lamiéndolos y chapándolos para él, Sauske solo me mira mientras yo lo chupaba y seguía montando, una vez que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente húmedos me enderezo y guié sus dedos a mi centro, lo guié para que me masturbara a mi ritmo, una vez que me cogió el paso lo deje hacerlo a él, brincaba sobre su verga con fuerza impulsando de las rodillas, se sentia tan bien cogerlo y que me tocara, que el extasis comenzó a llenarme.

—Ahhhh asi Sasuke, asiii… mas… mas rapido… mas!

Brinque mas sobre él

—Ahhh, ahhhh… si, si… siii…. siiii…. Ahhhhhh oh mi dios! ahhhhh! Ahiiii! ahiii! siii, siiii! Ayyyyy!

Me corrí delicioso sobre él, aun cuando estaba perdida de placer podía sentir como su mano un me masturbaba, estaba tan sensible que podía sentir como mi cuerpo se contraía por ese cumulo de emociones, era hermoso, era sublime sentirme tan plena con él…

—Un dia me vas a matar con los orgasmos que me das jajaja

—Or…or que?

—Orgasmos… asi se le llama cuando una mujer llega al climax cuando termina… me entiendes?

—Creo… —miro el techo—

—No te preocupes, se que no te has venido ahora te toca a ti…—me fui a gatas hasta su entrepierna tome su miembro y me lo metí a la boca—

Si algo en todas las noches que llevábamos cogiendo habia notado era que amaba el sexo oral y cogerme por detrás, esta vez le daría una mamada fenomenal.

Casi siempre bajaba a desayunar cuando podía despertarme, siempre me dejaba exhausta y él… como un adonis perfecto se levantaba a entrenar y meditar, cuando yo apenas abría un ojo el ya habia hasta desayunado y se dedicaba a investigar sobre el destino de su gente.

—Que haces? —lo miraba leer atento un libro— todo bien?

No en definitivo no estaba nada bien, no quitaba la mirada del libro y el entrecejo estaba fruncido, notaba la tesón en su cuello, podia ver su vena carótida resaltada por la fuerza que tenia acumulada, algo lo tenia tenso, me acerque y cerro el libro.

—Dice que con la caída de mi clan el imperio se levanto masacrando a clanes menores y a quienes se oponían a Danzo Shimura… tiempos de hambre y desolación se apoderaron de mi era…

—Sasuke…

—Ayer lo leí… decía que algo similar sucedía, pero que el clan Nara y el clan Yamanaka detenían a Danzo con la ayuda de otros clanes, hoy dice que fueron masacrados…

—Es lo que decía Kushina, con cada dia que pases aqui Sasuke el futuro continuara cambiando, mas cosas se verán afectadas. Si esto continua el mundo como lo conocemos se vera muy afectado…

Sentia que el pecho s eme oprimía de verlo asi, tanpreocpado decaído y frustrado con todo lo que pasaba y el no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo, era un hombre acostumbrado a solucionar sus problemas y no depender de nadie y ahora estaba a merced del tiempo y de todos no era necesario ser adivino para saber que eso era lo que mas le pesaba.

—Ven…

—eh?

—Ven… ven conmigo —me miro serio y aunque quería seguir leyendo se levanto y me acompaño—

Salimos de la casa de los Uzumakis y caminamos hasta un parque muy hermoso.

—Espérame aqui… ahora vuelvo

Lo deje parado junto a un árbol y corrí a la tienda mas cercana, compre algunas golosinas calvez si pasábamos un rato en el parque comiendo y tonteando a él se le olvidaría un poco toda la tensión que traia a cuestas por un momento. Volví con él, pero al regresar no estaba donde lo habia dejado, porque carajos no entendía que cuando le decía algo debia hacerlo? Odiaba que fuera tan él, camine por largo rato por todo el parque tratando de encontrarlo pero no estaba por ningún sitio… empezaba a desesperarme y a temer que algo le hubiera pasado, queria llorar, queria gritar, solo podía volver a la casa de los Uzumaki y llamar a la policía aunque aun no sabia que diría, "un hombre del pasado estaba perdido en el futuro" me di vuelta para volver, cuando algo cayo del cielo enfrente de mi.

—Sasuke! —estaba parado frente a mi, encima habia un árbol frondoso— donde estabas?

—Arriba…

Mire el árbol y en efecto tenia ramas fuertes, habia estado sentado ahi todo este tiempo?

—Porque hiciste eso?! Me preocupaste! Pense que te habia pasado algo!

—…— dio una sonrisa sorna, sabia que en su mente pasaba que era el todo poderoso, rey del combate, ninja inigualable y eso me cabreo mas—

Le solte una bofetada que podía haberse escuchado por todo el parque, trono sobre su mejilla dejándosela roja, sentia que los labios me temblaban no sabia si de coraje, de miedo, de ansiedad… el me miro sorprendido.

—Hay peores cosas en este tiempo, no solo han avanzado para bien, hay armas que en tu vida podrías imaginar… las cosas no son tan diferentes de tu era aun hay gente mala dañando a gente buena… pense que te habia pasado algo —solte a llorar y me odie, odiaba ser tan chillona y sencible, odiaba que cuando mas queria sonar dura y firme las lagrimas opacaran mi momento de ser fuerte, parecia solo una niña frágil intenta justificarse— no vuelvas hacer eso! Me escuchaste?! No lo hagas…

El solo me miraba atento, podía ver lo rojizo en su mejilla, no decía nada, no se tocaba, ni hacia ninguna señal, trate de romper la tensión del momento.

—…volvamos a la casa… —camine de vuelta con mis golosinas en la bolsa—

Ni el pronunciaba palabra alguna ni yo, el regreso a leer libros y saber que pasaba con su clan y su era… yo no queria pensar en nada, estaba harta de todo eso, estaba harta de ir y venir en e tiempo esperando que las cosas no empeoran mas, pero lo que mas me preocupaba era mi reacción en el parque… porque me habia puesto asi? Porque me habia puesto tan ansiosa y triste al no verlo, porque habia reaccionado de esa manera?… yo no podia ponerme asi, no podía tratarlo asi, él era… mi amigo solo eso, cogíamos por placer carnal y pasarlo bien pero hasta ahí, yo sabia que el volvería de un momento a otro a su tiempo y solo quedaría como un recuerdo y nada mas, no podía comenzar a complicarme la existencia. Debia comenzar a poner distancia, esta noche no dormiría con él… no mas noches de dormir abrazados, seria solo coger eventualmente y cada quien en su habitacion.

Sasuke

Intentaba leer el libro pero apenas comenzaba a leer las letras se perdían en mi cabeza y ella aprecia en mis pensamientos, habia tardado en volver y al ver los arboles recordé cuando era niño y jugaba con Itachi a reposar en las copas, me subí sin pensar mas y me quede a esperarla, pero al verla regresar no pude quitarle la mirada de encima, me gustaba verla caminar entre los arboles, su rostro contratar con la vegetación, sus movimientos al compas de las flores al viento… me preguntaba; si la hubiera conocido en mi era, ella y yo habríamos coincidido? Ella me habría mirado sabiéndose mi fama de malhechor? Seria una cortesana? Seria una mujer delata alcurnia?… cuando vi que se alejaba vi que se iba, y baje tan rapido como pude, estaba alterada? Se veia furiosa…

_"—__Porque hiciste eso?! Me preocupaste! Pense que te habia pasado algo!"_

Pensé en reírme pero me contuve, si de por si estaba enojada mi risa la enfurecería, como pretendía que algo me pasara a mi? Yo el gran Uchiha Sasuke jajaja… no termine de reírme en mis adentros cuando senti que un golpe en el rostro me sacudió, vaya que esa mujer golpeaba duro, me habia sacudido hasta el cerebro.

_"—__Hay peores cosas en este tiempo, no solo han avanzado para bien, hay armas que en tu vida podrías imaginar… las cosas no son tan diferentes de tu era aun hay gente mala dañando a gente buena… pense que te habia pasado algo… no vuelvas hacer eso! Me escuchaste?! No lo hagas… "_

Ella estaba realmente preocupada, era algo sin sentido lo que decía, yo podía cuidar de mi pero era claro que ella no sabia de lo que yo era capas de hacer y habia pensado que me habrían dañado… verla me hizo recordar lo solo que estaba, hacia cuanto no tenia alguien que me diera su interés y preocupación genuina que habia olvidado lo que era preocupar a alguien…

**Flash Back**

—Corre!

—No puedo estoy cansado… ya no puedo Itachi… ya no puedo

Itachi regreso y me hizo subir a su espalda, el agua caía a torrenciales, pareciera que el cielo estaba callándose en un diluvio, una fuerte lluvia nos habia envuelto en medio del campo, habíamos salido a cazar un jabalí para el cumpleaños de papa, queríamos darle una sorpresa, o mas bien yo queria lucirme con papa y habia obligado a mi hermano mayor a acompañarme, le habia amenazado con ir solo si el no me guiaba y al querer cuidarme me habia llevado. Ahora era de noche, la luna debería estar en su esplendor pero con la lluvia y el cielo nublado todo estaba oscuro pro qu ela luna escondía su luz entre las nubes, estaba cansado, tenia hambre y mucho frio, mis labios temblaban apenas con poca fuerza me aferraba a mi a mi hermano quien corría para evitar que algún animal nos atacara o peor… algún enemigo.

—Veo luz! Resiste un poco Sasuke…

—Tengo hambre… y frio

Corrio los últimos metros hasta llegar a las puertas, los guardias lo reconocieron de inmediato y nos abrieron para llegar hasta la mansión principal, en la entrada estaba mi madre muy preocupada llorando y mi padre muy enojado.

—Sasuke! Itachi! Por fin vuelven… donde estaban? —mama nos abrazo y me envolvió en sus ropajes para darme calor— que preocupación nos han dado!

—Itachi! —papa se acerco y le dio un golpe a mi hermano— eres el futuro heredero del clan! Como te atreves a exponerte de esa manera… pudo pasarte algo

—Padre yo..

—Él… el… el … n-no… no… no fu…uuu —intentaba hablar pero el frio no me dejaba controlar mi cuerpo, temblaba de la punta del pie a la punta del cabello haciendo que mis labios no respondieran.—

—Poner a tu hermano en ese peligro!

—Lo lamento padre

—Ita… ita…

—Sasuke… estas helado… llenen una tina de agua y preparen ropajes limpios!

Los criados me levantaron para llevarme a los aposentos de mis padres, una vez que me dieron un baño reposaba en mi alcoba con mi madre velando mi sueño, la miraba con sus ojos hinchados.

—Mama… tus ojos

—Mis ojos? Que curre?

—Estan raros… —toque el borde—

—Ah… jajaja se hincaron… ya se pasara

—Itachi… papa lo regaño por mi culpa.

—Papa es duro, quiere hacer de ustedes hombres de bien…

—Pero fue mi culpa

—De los dos… —acaricio mi cabello y me beso la frente— tu hermano debe aprender que de él dependerá el clan entero y tu, que tus acciones tienen consecuencias… que lo que hagas favorecerá o perjudicara a otros…

—Pero proque mi papa no me dijo nada

—Porque te ama, al igual que a Itachi, solo que el llego mejor que tu, espera a que te mejores del resfriado y seguro ambiente castigara

—Ay!

—Jajaja… es para que no vuelvan a preocupar a tu papa ni a mi.

—Perdón…

**Fin Flash Back**

Debio haberse asustado… Sakura tenia los mismos ojos de mi madre, estaba preocupada y temblorosa no era necesario haberla abrazado para saberlo, sus labios temblaban como los de mi madre, habia sido muy inconsciente, talle mi rostro con frustración… tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar y yo pensando en tonteras… mire por el pasillo y ya estaba todo en silencio mire el reloj y era muy tarde pasaban de las 12 de media noche, regrese a mi habitación pero ella no estaba, toda ls semana hablamos estado teniendo intimidad en mi lecho… estaria aun llorando? Fui su habitacion pero no escuche ruido, abri la puerta y ella estaba acostada, no sabia que hacer, si no habia ido a mi habitacion seguro era porque no queria intimar conmigo… quiza solo queria dormir, me quite la ropa y me meti en la cama, senti que se removió y me miro sorprendida.

—Sasu… Sasuke…

—Estaba leyendo

—Ah… si —se mordio el labio y desvio la mirada, hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa— que haces? —me miro desnudo—

—Dormir… —la empuje y me meti a la cama— duermete

—Bueno si, pero y tu cama?

—Quieres que me vaya?

—… no

—Duermete…

—Si…

Se giro dandole al espalda y me tumbe para dormir, aunque habia algo raro en el ambiente, era tenso, eso era raro entre ella y yo nunca habia pasado eso, era la primera vez que me sentía raro estando a su lado… después de lo sucedido en el parque me sentia incomodo pero no con ella sino conmigo estando cerca de ella, incluso Sakura estaba rara, quiza seguía molesta conmigo, pero… porque? Solo por preocuparla? No me había pasado nada y se habia desquitado con ese golpe que de paso me habia dolido. Intente verla de reojo apra saber si ya se había dormido peor estaba despierta… repase todo el momento en el parque que habia pasado… ella se habia ido prometiendo volver, regreso y camino, camino, camino y camino… con algo en la mano, llevaba algo… cuando nos fuimos no lo llevaba pero al volver traia cosas consigo…

—Que era…

—Eh? —se giro dudosa— que cosa?

—La bolsa, en el parque

—Ah… nada importante —se sonrojo y bajo la mirada—

—Que era?

—Golosinas… queria que estuvieramos en el parque y pasar un rato juntos… que probaras cosas de esta época y me dijeras que tan buenos o malos te parecían…

—Quiero

—Eh? Que?...

—Quiero probarlos

—Ja… es mas de media noche, no son horas de comer golosinas…

—Quiero probarlos.

—Eres muy mandon, sabes? — me levante de la cama y tome la bolsa regrese a la cama—Este es de limon… nos e bien que dice el empaque pero podemos probar…

Sakura

Pasamos al noche en la cama probando dulces, yo me reia a carcajadas de las caras que hacia al probarlos, la mayoría no eran de su agrado que si porque estaban muy dulces o muy ácidos, otros muy raros según él…

Me talle el rostro de sueño, mire el reloj de mi movil y eran mas d ellas 3 de la mañana, nos habíamos pasado la noche comiendo dulces y pepitas. Comence a levantar y bostece.

—Es hora de dormir —me miro y levanto las envolturas conmigo—

—Si, e muy tarde Sasuke… —sentia que los ojos se me cerraban—

Jalo todas as envolturas con us grandes manos y las tiro al piso, me jalo a él y se acomodo en la cama. Sentia su calor, su respiración bajo su gran pecho arrullarme, se inclino y beso mis labios de forma suave.

—Perdón —me quede muda— por preocuparte en el parque

—Perdoname tu a mi por exagerar… no debi abofetearte… — se inclino y beso mi labio y me acerco de nuevo a us pecho para dormir—

El corazon me iba a full, me separo de el y busque su boca y lo bese, enseguida ese dulce beso paso a caricias y a él quitándome la pijama para follar….

Como me iba a alejar de él si lo unico que queria era tenerlo encima de mi fonllandome sintiendo su piel y sus besos, en que lio me estaba metiendo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Los dias pasaban y no sabia que mas hacer cada que lei algún libro o revisaba las noticias o documentos, algo se veia alterado y no era un panorama alentador el ejercito de Shimura arrasaba contra todos aquellos que un dia se habían revelado contra su mandato, clanesque yo habia tratado, que habia conocido que eran respetados habían sido arrasados por completo.

—Tranquilo… —me extendió su mano— no deberías leer tanto…

—Necesito saber mas… necesito saber que tanto ha pasado.

—Eso solo te estresa y mis no solucionaras nada, te enfermeras… ven aqui

—No…

—Que vengas… —me jalo del brazo hasta atraerme a ella—

Caminamos por el pasillo y me condujo a su habitacion, no estaba de ánimos para coger. Abrió la puerta y me sonrió, no sabia como decirle que no queria en ese momento, por lo general no era un hombre que dijera que no a ese tipo de invitaciones pero de verdad en este momento la cabeza me estallaría.

—Acuestate en la cama

—Yo…

—Vamos… —me saco la camisa y comenzó a zafar mis pantalones. Sujete sus manos para que se detuviera— Eh?

—No estoy de ánimos.

—Eh? Jajaja no vamos a coger jajajajaja —bajo mis pantalones de golpe y zafo mis zapatos.— acuéstate…tonto

Estaba solo en calzoncillos, estaba por recostarme pero me pidio que me acostara boca abajo, hice lo que me pidio y me quede tumbado ahí, senti que se subió a la cama y como se coloco a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo, sentí sus manos presionar mi espalda cerca a mi cuello y tallo presionando senti como mi espalda trono, pero no fue algo que doliera, era mas liberador, hundi mi rostro en la almohada y deje que ella continuara, se sentia tan bien, era tan relajante, tan liberador, tan placentero… que me quede dormido.

Sakura

Sasuke estaba muy tenso y no podía evitar que se sintiera asi el pobre tenia que cargar con un peso enorme, no solo porque sabia que su gente estaba muriendo y el hombre que habia masacrado a su clan se estaba saliendo con la suya y el no podía hacer anda estando en una era que no era suya. Me sentia igual de frustrada que él, deseaba ayudarlo peor no sabia como, solo podía sentarme y verlo frustrarse con ese problema…

Un dia el Panorama se puso mas feo de lo que ya estaba.

Bajabamos a desayunar, Kushina nos daba los últimos detalles previo a la ceremonia de lluvia de estrellas, ya tenian casi todo listo y de hecho harina una prueba previa para no errar el mero dia.

—Arreglaremos el templo del jardín y podremos hacer la prueba ahi, el día del evento lo haremos en el bosque…

Note que todos levantaron la vista pero mantuve mi vista en el plato de Sasuke que no habia probado bocado aun, los días pasaban y aunque intentaba mitigar el estrés en e l,lo notaba mas delgado. Levante la mirada y todos estaban muy callados sin dejar de ver el televisor, mire la pantalla al parecer eran las noticias no entendía nada de japones, por lo que tuve que preguntar…

—Que ocurre? Sucedió algo? —Naruto em miro algo dudoso—

—Por loque entendi en el noticiero dicen que el presidente de la Union Europea firmará eun documento con el emperador Kazuhito para el libre comercio entre la Union Europea y el soberano imperio de Japón…

—Y eso es malo… bueno? —mi fuerte no era ni economía ni política por eso habia elegido medicina.—

—Es malo Sakura —Minato hablo sin dejar de ver las noticias— Se suponía que hasta ayer el emperador de Japón era Nahurito y Japon ya no era como tal un imperio… era un estado soberano…

Note que alguien buscaba en su movil y tecleaba desesperado.

—La historia cambio por completo! Japon no participo en la tercera guerra mundial…

Todos se miraron consternados, la historia comenzaba a cambiar de forma drástica, entre más pasaba Sasuke en el "futuro" la historia cambiaba más y mas y no sabíamos hasta que punto se complicarían las cosas.

Al parecer el que el emperador Danzi Shimura dominara en su tiempo habia prolongado el periodo Heian, por ende el periodo perdido… saltándose toda una secuencia de sucesos.

—Al matar al clan Nara, su heredero no contrajo matrimonio con la princesa Sabaku No, por ende el hijo de ellos no peleo para el imperio y la guerra de dinastías se perdió, dandole el triunfo a otro… la historia esta cambiando drásticamente.

No solo afectaba a Japón, varios países estaban atravesando por lo mismo, su historia se veia alterada en lo que podíamos detectar, países que antes eran potencias ahora eran países de tercer mundo, pero sin duda lo que mas me desconcertaba era que el mundo no notaba esos cambios, pero porque nosotros si?

—Es porque estamos con Sasuke, —Kushina intervino— mientras estemos cerca de él podremos detectar esos cambios, para el resto del mundo su vida entera ah cambiado con ellos y esta es su realidad, la otra ya no..

—Kushina tiene razón —Minato abrio un libro— los libros de historia impresos incluso tienen mala historia actual… el mundo que conocimos ya no existe.

—Y podra volver a la normalidad?— Sasuke por fin hablo, se habia mantenido callado toda la mañana—

—No lo sé Sasuke, —Kushina lo miro fijo a los ojos— haremos todo por enviarte al pasado, pero no puedo asegurarte que llegues a tiempo para cambiar las cosas … si llegues a tiempo para detener a ese hombre para aniquilar a tu clan o llegues cuando ya lo haya hecho, ten encuesta que los dias han pasado… aqui y en el pasado.

Sasuke aparter de ese dia estuvo mas intenso, notaba que estaba estresado, preocupado, molesto e irritado y lo entendía a la perfección, cada vez lo notaba mas delgado por la tensión y la preocupación.

—Sasuke ya esta la comida servida —no respondió ni se giro— Sasuke…

Me acerque a él y me sente a su lado, cogí su mano entre las mias y solo atine en acariciarla entre mis dedos, lo mire, su perfil era tan perfecto, su piel era hermosa, era un hombre muy guapo, varonil, estar cerca de él era tan satisfactorio y radiante, que me dolía saber como se sentia…

—Matandote de hambre no solucionaras nada, debes comer y en estos dias mas, necesitaras llegar con fuerza y sin hambre para pelear, si vas desnutrido y flaco no creo que dures mucho…

Me miro de reojo y acaricie su rostro, su clavicula afilada, sus pómulos suaves, sus ojeras, casi no habia dormido.

—… no va haber mas sexo… jajaja mérate nada mas estas hecho un piltrafo! Espera aqui

Me levante y fui a traerle comida, muy a su pesar le di de comer, parecia un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, o dejando mimar le daba su sopa en la boca, su carne y su postre… a partir de ese dia comíamos solos en la habitacion y al parecer degustaba porque ahora se comía todo, dormía sobre mi pecho por las noches y siempre intentaba motivarlo en esforzarse por estar sano para volver a su mundo.

Sasuke

El dia del ritual llego, ya lo habíamos practicado con esa mujer de cabellera roja, según sus cálculos debíamos hacerlo a las 2 de la mañana cuando seria el punto mas álgido de la lluvia de estrellas.

Todos nos reunimos en el bosque, Kushina llevaba las yerbas que coloco en dispersores, el ambiente era cálido, podía sentir el nerviosismo de todos, las cosas habían empeorado aun mas, incluso Sakura no podía volver a su país, al parecer el cambio en la historia habia hecho que su pais cambiara, incluso ya no se llamaba como antes y sus papeles se habían visto alterados, pertenecía a un pais que ya no existía… ni ella ni los demas podrían volver a menos que yo regresara a mi mundo y con ello solucionara las cosas.

—Estan listos?

Solo asentí y me acerque a Kushina, era el momento de irme, después de tanto pasar en este sitio al fin volvería a casa, mi gente contaba conmigo y pronto iría a matara a ese desgraciado con mis propias manos. Me coloque donde Kushina me indico e iniciamos el ritual, todos permanecían a cierta distancia, en el circulo del ritual solo permanecimos ella y yo… la mujer comenzó a repetir una serie de palabras.

—Anata ga zokushite iru jikan ni modotte, anata no shusshin no jikan ni modotte, anata no jikan ni modotte, anata ga sōdenai jidai o nokoshite kudasai. Tengoku, kūki,-chi, hi, sonzai, tamashī, jikan wa futatabi hitotsu ni nari, soreto tomoni sono shunkan ni sore o modoshimasu.

El ambiente comenzó a tornarse frío, recordé aquel dia con Mito Uzumaki como la temperatura descendió, una especie de fuerza ma sujeto… como cadenas, me afiance con fuerza a mis piernas par ano perder estabilidad y agarrarme fuerte a mi centro, Kushina continuo haciendo el ritual y el ambiente mas descendía, mire a Sakura y ella me miraba atenta… nunca mas volvería a verla, jamas volvería a ver sus grandes ojos jade, ni su boca cereza, su estridente cabello… el corazon me dio un respingo, jamas habia sentido algo asi en mi vida, ella sonrio y asintio con su cabeza… no era necesario estar frente a ella para saber lo que me decía, podía leer sus labios con mi Shairngan

—Ve a casa…

Me sonrió y mire a Kushina, ella elevo las manos y elevo un ultima plegaria, el ritual termino y la temperatura volvió a su normalidad, me miraban todos confundidos, Kushina revisaba su pergamino y repasaba cada linea, ella lo habia memorizada y revisaba no haber errado.

—Fallo? Porque sigue aqui?

—Quizá lo dijiste mal mama…

—No, lo eh dicho al pie de la letra, todo el ritual ha sido correcto las yerbas, los inciensos, las velas… todo, Sasuke, cuando mi ancestro te lanzo esa maldición… que ocurrió?

—El ambiente se torno frío, sentí unas cadenas sujetarme por eso no pude irme cuando me hablaba…

—Sentiste eso ahora?

—Si…

—Y luego? Apareciste aqui?

—No, regrese a mi aldea, me dormí y cuando desperté ya no estaba en la aldea, estaba aquí…

—Quizá eso suceda, volvamos a casa y quizá mañana Sasuke ya no este aquí.

Volvimos a casa de los Uzumakis, notaba que todos estaban un poco ams relajados, despues de esa noche todo volvería a la normalidad, por fin podría poner fin a este martirio, poder traer venganza a mi gente, en una noche estaria en mi tiempo listo para acabar con Shimura Danzo por lo que le habia hecho a mi familia, a mi clan y al imperio, me di una ducha para poder recostarme, sabia que no dormiría tan fácilmente por la emoción pero intentaría por el bien de volver. Me recoste y escuche que la puerta se abrió.

—Puedo pasar esta ultima noche contigo?

Ella estaba de pie en la puerta mirándome algo tímida, extendi mi mano ye ella se acerco de inmediato saltando a la cama, parecia una gatita buscando cobijo, se restregó a mi cuerpo y se acomodo de inmediato, se abrazo fuerte de mi y de nueva cuenta el pecho s eme estremecio, esta seria la ultima vez que la tendría cerca de mi, que sentiría su piel, acaricie su espalda y su cabello.

—Sera mejor dormiros… —levanto su rostro y me dio un beso en los labios— no quiero que llegues cansado a tu aldea…

Bajo la mirada, se recargo en mi pecho y me quede mirando el techo, en unas horas estaria en casa, para defender a mi gente…

Sin duda jamas te olvidaria Sakura Haruno, sin ti jamas podría haber logrado nada… me habías tendido la ano siendo un desconocido, me habías dado cobijo si saber de donde venia, me habías creído y movido cielo y tierra sin esperar nada, eras una mujer increíble y como ninguna… eras leal, honorable y valiente… quiza en otra vida, quizá en otra situacion tu yo habríamos coincidido… bese la cabeza de Sakura y me dispuse a dormir, mi gente me esperaba y mi misión aqui habia terminado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Abri los ojos mas que relajado, hacia tanto que no dormía tan bien, casi todas las noches no podía dormir con plenitud me despertaba cada 20 minutos con la preocupación de mi gente, de mi vida, de mi vila como la conocía, cada segundo en ese otra era hacia que el mundo que conocía se desmoronara y el mundo que ahora habia pisado se viera afectado, por eso la noche anterior había podido dormir tranquilo de pronto volver a mi tiempo.

Pero esa tranquila se desdibuja cuando mire el techo de la habitación era el techo blanco que había visto en las ultimas semanas. Mire a mi costado y Sakura estaba durmiendo a mi lado. Maldición! El mentado ritual no había funcionado, seguia atrapado en ese tiempo sin poder hacer nada! Que demonios haria ahora? Me levante como loco a revisar el aparato magico y vi que había mucha información nueva, otro clan habia sido masacrado y pronto Danzo seria el sen or feudal no solo de Japón buscaba expandirse a los reinados mas alla del mar, tenia un ejercito imperial gigantesco no tenia quien le hiciera frente.

Me llene de cólera que solté golpes de un lugar a otro llenos de rabia, maldecía mi vida, maldecía a Mito, maldita vieja bruja!

—Sasuke…

Me gire y la vi asustada, me miraba atónita por mi comportamiento, me recompuse tratando de respirar un poco y que el cuerpo se me enfriara por tanta cólera, se levanto de un brinco y me acogió en sus brazos.

—Sasuke… no funciono —me apretó a su pecho temblorosa—- Encontraremos la manera… tranquilo

Me sorprendía que intentara calmarme cuando ella estaba igual o mas asustada que yo, se hacia la fuerte por mi, era agradable que alguien quisiera hacerte sentir seguro aun cuando el panorama era jodido, ella sabia que estábamos en la mierda pero trataba de dar la mejor cara…

Kushina no se podía explicar que había fallado, habíamos hecho todo al pie de la letra como lo decía el pergamino, cada palabra del rezo, cada hierba habia sido usada, yo estaba ahi, ella al ser una descendiente de Mito… no entendía, no podía comprender.

—Talvez el lugar —el esposo de Kushina hablo— el apareció en Estados Unidos, no aquí

—Pero porque apareceria en otro pais?

—La rotación de la tierra? —Sakura se sonrojo al hablar— la tierra gira al rededor del sol durante todo el año… pero tambien gira sobre su propio eje… los años y los dias no son precisos, el se movio en el tiempo y no en el espacio?

—Podria ser cierto… —Kushina saco un mapa y doblo una parte colocando a losados países en conjunto— estan a la misma altura! Debemos hacerlo en donde apareció Sasuke!

—Solo que tenemos un problema…

Tenían al parecer un gran problema con mi presencia en su tiempo y la serie de eventos que se venían suscitando su país había cambiado y ya no tenía el mismo nombre de hecho ellos prácticamente tenían una existencia dudosa, sus papeles de identificación seguían siendo los de un mundo que había desaparecido y ahora no podíamos salir de este país como habíamos llegado.

— Podríamos irnos como indocumentados? Sería un viaje muy incómodo

—No necesariamente Naruto, podemos hacer lo mismo que hicimos con él—Sakura me miró sonriendo— sacar documentos falsos para todos

—Podemos intentarlo... buscaremos quien nos haga documentos a todos aquí en Japón... que no salga tan caro… pongan las joyas que tengan en la mesa que tendremos que empeñar todo de ser necesario…

Podía notar que ella estaba preocupada, aunque no me decía nada, no quería intervenir en sus asuntos, suficiente tenia yo con los míos como para todavía involucradme en problemas ajenos, me dedique a lo mío y deje que ella solucionara sus asuntos.

Sakura

Las cosas se complicaban mas y mas conforme pasaban los días, al principio creía que podrían pasara cosas caóticas pero jamas pensé que llegarían a ese punto… esa mañana que Sasuke despertó aun aqui y revisamos la información del mundo me sorprendió mucho el intentar hablar a mis padres y no poder comunicarme con ellos, pensé que con los cambios en el numero se vería afectado solo ese detalle, pero al buscarlos en las redes sociales ellos no figuraban, busque en google maps la casa… y no habia nada, ahora en la zona habia una zona industrial, ese hecho me dio mucha angustia, se suponía que esa casa habia pertenecido a mis tatarabuelos y era una herencia familiar… porquehabria una fabrica ahí desde hacia 100 años? Donde estaban mis padres?

—Todo bien Sakura? —Minato se sento aun lado de mi— te ves algo contrariada

—Todo… bien

—Segura?

—Pff… no… no puedo contactar a mis padres —las lagrimas se me escurrieron— eh intentado localizarlos pero no me aparecen

—Sakura… —Minato se sentó a mi lado— sabes… con los cambios que han ocurrido cabe la posibilidad de que nos veamos mas afectados de lo que creíamos

—De que hablas?

—Sakura, han surgido naciones nuevas, han ocurrido migraciones que en nuestro tiempo no ocurrieron y las que ocasionaron nuestra existencia nunca ocurrieron…

—Existencia? —el camino que estaba tomando al conversación me estaba asuntando—

—Sakura… no solo nosotros no existimos en esta nueva realidad… por eso nuestros documentos no han sido modificados, no solo porque quiza nuestros padres nos e conocieron, sino porque cabe la posibilidad que nuestros padres ni siquiera hayan nacido…

—Que?

No sabia si llorar o festejar, llorar póque tecnicamente no existia en este nueva realidad, no tenia familia no era nada… o festejar porque por el simple hecho de estar cerca de Sasuke esto no me afectaba y aun podía existir… una existencia muy complicada, si volvíamos a América no tendría departamento, no tendría dinero, no tendría familia, que demonios haría?

Me fui a recostar y Sasuke no estaba en el cuarto, no sabia si ir a su cuarto, estaba muy decaída y no tenia tantos ánimos de coger esa noche… pero joder no quería dormir sola, no quería sentirme tan perdida como me sentía, me meti a mi cuarto y me di una ducha muy larga tratando de que el chorro de agua me relajara aunque sea un poco, me meti en la cama y me quede dormida.

Senti sus cálidas manos meterse entre mi cintura y su respiración en mi nuca, era él, podía sentir su aroma, su agarre era tan firme.

—Sas-sasuke… —me gire en la cama y me abrace de él— viniste…

No dijo nada solo se inclino a mi cuello y aspiro profundo, ese acto me estremecio, no me estaba tocando, no me estaba besando, ni lamiendo pero mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a ello, hacia unas horas no queria sexo porque estaba hastiada de la situacion ya hora deseaba tener intimidad con él, deseaba de sobremanera que besara cada detalle de mi cuerpo, levante mi rostro y busque su boca.

—Follame…

Sus ojos me miraban atentos, estaba igual de jodido que yo, su alma estaba partida, tenia dolor e incertidumbre, deseaba que no pasaran estas cosas, deseaba que nuestras vidas no estuvieran asi de fragmentadas, ahora entendía su dolor de no saber de su "gente" como él los llamaba. Me jalo con sus manos hasta recomponerme y me quito la camiseta, miro mis pechos desnudos y jalo mis short con mis bragas para dejarme sin ropa, se levanto y se quito sus pantalones, tenia su miembro erecto, podía verlo casi lubricado por el liquido preseminal brotando por su glande, me ayudo a recostarme de forma dócil bajando su boca a mis labios, hizo contacto con su beso que fue dócil y suave, sus manos acariciaron mis brazos hasta mis manos apretándolas con fuerza, mi pecho subia y bajaba con la respiración entrecortada, su muslo se aprisiono entre los míos presionando mi vagina que ya estaba húmeda y podía sentir como se mojaba su piel al tallarme de forma suave.

—Ahhh…

Su boca se deslizo suave a mi cuello apretando mis manos con las suyas, su muslo se aparto de mí entre pierna, bajo su boca mi pezon, su aliento golpeaba mi piel mas que sensible, podía sentirlo rectos y duros por la excitación, los rozo con su nariz y ese simple contacto me hizo estremecer.

—Ahh…

Bajo su boca sin tocarme, solo sentia su respiración caliente sobre mi piel y eso me estaba poniendo mas deseosa, deseosa de su tacto, lo anhelaba, lo queria, lo necesitaba, deseosa de sus besos, de que besara cada detalle de mi cuerpo, deseosa de que lamiera mis zonas mas sensibles como solo el podio hacerlo, senti su respiración en mi vagina que estaba ya muy humeda y el contacto con su exhalación caliente me hizo sentirme mas excitada

—Ahhh…

Me sorprendido excitada que estaba y aun no me tocaba, sentia que cuando me pusiera un solo eso encima explotaría de deseo y me correría como una adolescente en su primera vez. Acerco su boca a mi coño y apretó mis manos con fuerza haciéndome temblar.

—Ahhhhh… —me retorci no se si de placer, de ansiedad, de deseo pero ya queria tenerlo—

Acerco lento su lengua hundiendola en mi interior, pude sentir como hurgo en mi ser, adentrándose en mi interior deslizándose en mi interior muy húmedo, la saco despacio y la restregó en mi zona restregando mi humedad en cada borde, preparándome, alistándome para lo que se venia.

—Ahhh….

Su boca se poso en mis pliegues y comenzo a lamerlos succionando mi piel, mis manos apretaban las mias jamando mi cuerpo contra su boca, haciendo una palanca que unia mi vagina a su boca, deseaba soltarme de su mano para poder desahogarme un poco masajeando mis pechos y presionando su boca a mi zona pero no, era tortuoso permanecer estática a su deseo, una tortura deliciosa por que queria mas…

—Ahhh…

Su lengua entro y salio de mi interior con agilidad, podría jurar que en mi vida habia estado tan humeda, tan caliente, tan excitada que estaba tan desesperada porque me tomara de una buena vez.

—Ahhh… Sauske ya… hazlo… por favor…. —su lengua bajo de ritmo y entro en mi vagina tan profundo— te lo suplico…. Sauske…

Se separó de zona y se arrodillo, levanto mis manos por encima de mi cabezas dejar de apretar nuestro agarre, su cuerpo estaba sudado y deseoso, su verga estaba dura y brotaba mas liquido de el, esta chorreante, se inclino y su boca mas que húmeda se poso en la mía, era ese mi sabor? Era una pervertida por disfrutar ese tipo de situaciones? Hundi mi lengua en su boca saboreando nuestros sabores, su lengua jugueteaba con la mia, mientras con su cuerpo se abría paso entre mis piernas que yo mas que gustosa abrí para el, se acomido en mientras y sin dejar de besarme, hundiéndose en mi interior de a poco, sumiembro viril inundaba llenado con cada centímetro que entraba, a veces me sorprendía que mi cuerpo pudiera recibir su bien dotado pene. Su cuerpo entraba con buen ritmo sobre el mio, su boca no dejaba de besar la mia con una respiración agitada por nuestros cuerpos siendo, abri mas mis piernas para que su cuerpo se acomodara un poco mas y su miembro entrara tan profundo como pudiera, con cada estocada que daba podría jurar que esa cosa entraba hasta tocar mi utero y como lo gozaba.

—Ahhh! Mas duro….

Separo su boca de la mía mirándome a los ojos, recargo su frente con la mia y me dio mas duro, su mirada era fiera pero a la vez hipnótica, deseaba mas, mas de él, mucho mas de él… bombeo tan duro que me retorcí de placer, salió d dmi cuerpo y se vino en mi abdomen desparramándose todo, sin duda hubiera deseado que se corriera dentro de mi y me llenara pero no había podido comprar píldoras aun.

Pasamos toda la noche besándonos, tocándonos, dándonos placer, dándonos consuelo a nuestras penas, como si el estar unidos nos hiciera olvidar, como si el besarnos nos hiciera estar en paz, me habia clamado y tranquilizado con solo sentirlo cerca de mi y creo que yo a él.

Sasuke

Por fin volvimos a America el lugar al que había llegado ese viaje no habia solucionado absolutamente nada, sentia que perdía el tiempo en idas y vueltas sin sentido, irónicamente mi enemigo era alguien que no podía ver, mas bien algo que ni se veia ni se tocaba pero era letal, tan letal que mataba lentamente y era el tiempo.

Al llegar el sitio no era ni remotamente similar al sitio que vi pro primera vez, ahora estaba muy cambiado, el parque en el que aparecí ahora era un edificio enorme, sin duda mi presencia estaba cambiando todo y no necesariamente para bien para quienes estaban a mi alrededor. Logramos conseguir un lugar para poder pasar la noche con el dinero que aun ella tenia, debía conseguir dinero, no podía permitir que ella siguiera pagando yo era el hombre y debía proveer.

Conseguí un trabajo deplorable pero al menos conseguir dinero. Trabaja en una taberna donde se servia alcohol sin duda la vida podía avanzar a travez del tiempo pero habían cosas que no cmabiaban, los hombres podíamos derrochar en alcohol y mujeres, habia geishas con ropas muy sugerentes, hombres que las manoseaban sin el mas mínimo pudor y ellas no protestaban, yo debia cuidar el sitio de hombres que no pagaran, o quienes intentaran propasarse con algunas de las chicas que prestaban "servicios".

—A ti te lo haría gratis… —una de las chicas me sonreía mientras se descubría los pechos, desde que había llegado no dejaba de busacrme— puedes tocar… todo lo que quieras

—Ey tu! —me hablo el dueño— ya termino tu turno! —miro a la chica— tu a la cabina 10 te espera cliente, apurate!

Me acerque al hombre y me dio el dinero de la semana trabajada, salí y a unas cuadras trabajaba Sakura de mesera, pase por ella para ir a donde nos alojábamos.

—Te pagaron?

—Si…

—Ami tambien, no gano igual que tu peropuedo aportar… crees que donde trabajas me puedas conseguir algo? —me miraba atenta—

—No…

—No hay trabajo libre o no puedes conseguirme algo?

—Tu no trabajaras ahi…

—En que trabajas Sasuke?

Preferia no decirle, no era algo de loq ue me sintiera muy orgulloso, me molestaba que con ella el pudor me pudiera, yo era un hombre que podría hacer hasta lo mas bajo para un hombre sin sentir remordimiento pero con ella, no podía ni decirle que estaba en un negocio de venta de placer sin sentirme patético.

—Manana es tu dia libre?

—Si…

—Te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? Por un helado?

Trabajamos en la semana y nuestros dias de descansos pasábamos el dia en algun lugar tranquilos conociendo ese nuevo mundo tanto para ella como para mi, a veces íbamos a la playa, al campo a pasar el día, a caminar por un sendero nuevo, cada dia era una aventura con ella. Este dia estabamos tirados en un campo, habia querido hacer un "pick nick" comida en el campo, para mi eso era un dia a mitad de misión comiendo en el monte o donde me agarrara el hambre… para ella era algo divertido, me tumbe sobre la manta que ella llevo y se acostó en mi pecho leyendo un libro.

—…y asi ocurrió la revolución industrial. Wao! Si que cambiaron varias cosas… —se recompuso sobre mi cuerpo y me miró— Sabes, Kushina dice que en dos semanas se hará de nuevo el ritual, deberas prepararte para volver…

—Eh?... Entreno en las mañanas.

—No, no hablo de ello, me refiero a que deberías estudiar, aprender todo lo que ha cambiado en la historia… seria como saber el futuro cuando vayas al pasado, sabrás que golpes hará danzo y evitarlos, sabrás quienes atacaran y quienes caerán y poder evitarlo

La mire atento, cada palabra de loq ue decía era cierto, podía saber todo a cada detalle de lo planeado por Danzo, donde ocultaba y matarlo, la mire y me quede como idiota mirandola, era hermosa, inteligente, sencible, increíble… era una mujer extraordinaria, una mujer maravillosa… sin duda no habría mujer en el mundo entero como ella, me sentaban bien a su lado, cada momento con ella era mágico y dulce, por mas simple lo hacia extraordinario, su mentado "pick. nick" para mi era una estupidez pero con ella era un momento tan memorable, relami mis labios y la jale a mi boca para besarla. Mis manos bajaron a su culo y la apreté a mi miembro.

—Ey! —un policía se acerco— este no es lugar para sus cochinadas!

—Discúlpennos señor oficial… —Sakura se recompuso y se acomido el vestido, en que momento se lo había levantado y metido mano? Esa mujer si que me hacia perder el sentido el lugar y el momento— es que nos dejamos llevar…

—Sus identificaionees…

Mierda… no teníamos, las que manejamos para conseguir trabajos eran falsas si el oficial las veía se daría cuenta.

—Eh… n-no las traemos se-señor. Oficial… —Sakura se puso de pie—

—Tenemos un problema… —llamo por su radio— tenemos una pareja de exhibicionistas… cambio.

—Oficial… es que… nos dejamos llevar… vera usted… mi esposo y yo nos casamos hace unos dias y no tuvimos oportunidad de irnos de luna de miel —el hombre nos vio— apenas nos alcanzo para la boda y … nos dejamos llevar pero de verdad no lo volveremos hacer… es solo que no se nos gano el momento…

—Recién casados… —suspiro algo resignado, llamo por su radio de nuevo— ya lo tengo bajo control… cambio. Por esta vez se los voy a dejar pasar pero no quiero verlos por aquí… entendió?

—Si oficial… —el hombre me miro y solo sentí—

—Quiero verlos salir del parque…

Sakura y yo salimos casi corriendo, ella se reía a carcajadas de la situación y yo disfrutaba verla reírse, su rostro estaba sonrojado por tanto reír, se retorcía de risa, por haber podido salir de ese lio, La acerque a mi cuerpo para besarla y sus ojos estaban lagrimosos de tanto reir… era hermosa, era alegre, aventurera, era inteligente, era sensible, era una fiera en al cama… era la mujer con la que si pensaría en casarme…

Pero que mierda estaba pensando?! Yo habia jurado jamas meterme en líos de faldas?…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Desde ese dia nos pusimos a investigar cada detalle de la historia de Japón desde al era Shimura, Danzo había cambiado todo a partir de 1192 acabando con la era Heian y haciendo desaparecer la era Kamakura, Sasuke aprendió cada batalla, cada guerra, cada nombre de guerra u oficial importante para cada golpe, el nombre de los traidores, el nombre de los aliados de Danzo, los lugares de reunion, los lugares importantes, los lugares de escape y refugio de Danzo, los hombres de confianza de él… todo!

—… uno de sus mas fieles seguidores fue Honen,

—Ese nombre lo habia escuchado antes… el lideraba una ceta en Kioto, una secta llamada Jodo Shu, el emperador planeaba desterrarlos por considerarlos peligroso…

—Deberas desterrado cuando vuelvas, Danzo ha cambiado la historia… si su destino…

—No hare eso

—Que?

—No lo haré… Honen es uno de mis aliados —se levanto evadiéndome— has olvidado quién era? Yo era un vengador… un alborotador.

—Y no tienes que serlo mas… si no detienes los cambios de Danzo nada volverá a la normalidad.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si volvere a tiempo

—Volveras, volveras y lo haras para detener a ese hombre y cuando lo has lo haras con la información debida, asi que pon ese culo aqui y a estudiar…!

Lo mire fijamente hasta que cai en cuenta de lo que habia hecho, le habia gritado y le ahbai ordenado que hiciera algo? Se sento en silencio y comenzo a leer el libro que teniamos, no se porque me puse nerviosa, si por el hecho de haberle gritado a un mercenario o que el mercenario me habia hecho caso sin objetar….

—Ya que vas a aprender sobre el futuro del pasado… no exageres cambiando cosas —me miro— no quiero desparecer jajaja

Me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla.

—No permitiré que lo hagas.

Nos quedamos en silencio y mirándonos, la forma en la que acariciaba mi mejilla de forma tan gentil me hizo sentir con una sensación en el estomago, como un ligero cosquilleo.

Sasuke y yo pasábamos mas tiempo juntos com personas "normales" yo ya no asistía a al escuela puesto que mi universidad ni existía, era una ilegal que ni nombre tenia, Sasuke y yo trabajábamos y al salir siempre dábamos un paseo o regresábamos a casa para hacer las tareas del hogar, estudiábamos un poco y nos íbamos a la cama y por irnos a la cama era irnos a coger, no lo hacíamos diario por lo cansado que luego terminábamos del trabajo pero por lo menos 3 veces a la semana Sasuke me buscaba, era un hombre muy sexual.

Esa noche habría un festival cerca de donde vivíamos por la temporada de Hanami, quería ir con Sasuke para disfrutar un evento que me fascinaba. Habia pedido un dia libre que no era el habitual queria darle una sorpresa me encontraría con el despues de su trabajo, para ello rente un kimono y me arregle lo mejor que pude, pinte mis labios y recogi mi cabello con una flor de Ume, lo espere paciente en donde acordamos y cuando llego su mirada me lo dijo, lo había sorprendido…

Sasuke

La mire de pie a la tienda, con un Kimono de flores, su cabello recogido dejaba ver su hermoso cuello libre, su hermosa cara estaba rescatada por sus mejillas tintadas de unrubor sutil y sus labios brillaban humedecidos por un ligera capa brillos que me hacia querer besarlos, de veia hermosa, hermosa era poco, era un kimono sencillo, el kimono de una cortesana pero sin duda en ella lucia maravilloso, deseaba poder comprarle un kimono imperial y que lo luciera para mi, vestirla de las mas finas sedas, vestirla con los ropajes propios de una emperatriz…

—Sasuke? —Despeje mi mente de ella imaginándola con esos ropajes y me enfoque en mi realidad, ella, siendo hermosa— nos vamos?

Caminamos hasta donde ella queria ira ya era muy tarde muchos puestos estaban cerrados, mi trabajo terminaba de madrugada y solo a esa hora podíamos salir, compro algunas golosinas y aunque no alcanzamos la pirotecnia juntos pudimos estar un largo rato mirando las flores de cerezo en su esplendor.

—En tu epoca hay cerezos?

—Hay muchos, hay mas que ahora… todo el valle se tinta de rosa, es como un mar rosado en medio del valle

—Debe ser hermoso… —mire su rostro— la naturaleza en tu época debe lucir majestuosa…

Majestuosa lucia ella.

—… imponente…

Imponente era ella.

—…debe ser increíble…

Increíble… increíble era ella como mujer.

—incluso apuesto que deben haber animales que hoy en dia ya ni existen, —me miro— lo que daría por ir a tu tiempo…

Lo que daría yo por llevarte conmigo… que me habías hecho bruja? Que ahora se me oprimía el pecho pensar que me iría y tu te quedarías…

Regresamos a casa ya casi al amanecer, Sakura estaba muy feliz de ver las flores, entre al baño para limpiarme un poco mientras ella asaltaba la nevera, al salir la vi junto a la ventana mirando atenta, estaba por salir el sol en el horizonte, su silueta delgada me robo la mirada, me acerque aun mojado y me abrace de ella.

—Que ocurre? —no me miro, sus ojos estaban en el horizonte— estas mojado jajaj —sacudió su carita cuando las gotas de mi cabello comenzaron a caerle—

Se separo de mi y me miro, sus ojos estaban muy felices podía ver ese desátelo de alegría en ellos, recargue mi frente en la suya y apreté su cuerpo al mio, solo queria sentirla cerca, queria sentirla ahi, sonrió de forma gentil y beso mis labios con un toque. Era tan hermosa, tan buena, tan humana… que a veces me preguntaba si era real… si en realidad no estaba muerto y ella era un ser divino, alguna diosa, alguien irreal y perfecto…

Lleve mis manos a su cintura y acaricie su estrechez, las deslice hasta sus caderas, eran prominentes, eran anchas, buenas para parir… eran perfectas, la apreté contra mi verga y ella cerro sus ojos con placer, deslice mis manos a su cintura y la apreté a mi cuerpo sind ejar de ver su rostro, amaba ver sus gestos cuando la tomaba, era tan sincera hasta para eso, podía saber si algo le gustaba, si disfrutaba de mis manos, de mi boca o de mis dedos, su voz me hacia saber si debia ir mas rapido o detenerme, y ahora no era la excepción, queria mas de mi.

Jale las tiras de la fajilla hasta hacerla caer, baje las uniones hasta abrirlo y lo deslice por su cuerpo, ella me miraba atenta, sus mejillas estaban mas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada, su cuerpo excitado… lleve mis manos al broche de su sostén y los safe para dejarlo caer, estaba muy excitada, sus pezones estaban duros y erectos, baje hasta sus bragas y me hinque ante ella, me miraba atenta, pose mis manos en las laterales y comencé a deslizarlas por sus caderas, por sus muslos, por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies, levanto uno y luego el otro para que se los quitara, una vez libres de ellos eleve mi rostro y la mire como a una diosa, desnuda frente a mi pero maesjustosa en belleza, conocía cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada poro en ese lienzo, pose mis manos en sus piernas y las deslice conforme me enderezaba ante ella, acaricié con suavidad su piel, sus puntos mas sensibles y llegue a su rostro.

—Puedo hacerlo? —me miro sonriente de forma tímida poniendo su dedo en el amarre de mi toalla—

—Adelante…

Tiro de la toalla haciéndola caer, mi cuerpo estaba mas que listo para comenzar, pero aun queria preparara, queria disputarla mas, queria que ella gozara en plenitud esta noche, por alguna razón solo pensaba en que ella se sintiera plena, queria que ella me sintiera en mas de un sentido, la cargue y la deposite en la cama, me senté a un lado de ella y baje hasta sus labios besándola con suavidad, queria sentir sus labios carnosos con detalle, como con cada beso suspiraba y jalaba aire para no sentirse sofocada, como su labio inferior se hinchaba con el roce contra mis labios, baje a su quijada con un beso suave, deslice mi lengua por su cuello hasta su clavicula, baje hasta sus pechos recorriéndolos con mi lengua, depositando un beso en sus pezones, dio un ligero respingo en ello, era una zona muy sensible para ella, chupe una y se tenso, baje a su cintura besando su ombligo, lami hasta su vientre dejando un beso ligero, baje hasta su pubis y se tenso de nuevo, me levante de la cama y me posicione en sus pies, ella me miraba agitada y sonrojada tendida en la cama, puse mis manos en sus pies masajeandolos, deslice mis manos desde sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas subiendo y bajando en un suave masaje, subi un poco mas hasta la mitad de su muslo en el vaivén del ir y venir, deslice mas mis manos hasta su entrada sin tocar áreas sensibles subiendo y bajando su cuerpo se estremeció de sentirme cerca, baje mis manos sintiendo su piel tan caliente, volvi a subir y la punta de mis yemas toco sus pliegues…

—Ahhh…

Cerró sus ojitos con fuerza. Baje mis manos de nuevo y los deslice hacia abajo peor al regresar lo hice lento, hasta sus pliegues, con mis dedos indice los separe acariciándonos de arriba a abajo, los separe masajee sus bordes internos, podía escuchar su respiración mas agitada, separe mas sus pliegues con mi dedo anular y fui hundiendo mis dos dedos indice en ella…

—Ooohh! Sasuke….

Sus piernas temblaron pro no deje de hundir mis dedos en ella, podía meterlos con tanta facilidad de tan mojada que estaba, los hundi lento y tanto como pude, los saque bañados de su excitacion, volvi a hundirlos mas rapido y tanto como mi mano me lo permitía, saque mis dedos y esta vez meti dos dedos de una sola mano metiéndolos con mas fluidez salían y entraban muy rapidos, frote esa zona que ella me había enseñado que le gustaba que llamaba "clitoris" se retorció con mas ganas, sujetándose de las sábanas con fuerza, introduje un dedo mas sind ejar de hundirlos hasta que se corrió mojándose toda, mojo la cama y me miro temblorosa, bese su vientre y la bese, aun su respiración era agitada, ma abrazo débil y la atraje a mi.

—Sasuke… solo dame unos segundos y yo te compensare

—Shuuu… —bese su boca—

No quería que me compensara quería tenerla, quería sentirla y que me sintiera a mi tanto como yo sin recibir placer estaba sintiendola a ella, me abrace de ella recostados los dos en la cama, levante su pierna y me perfile en ella para entrar deslizándome con suavidad, quería sentir como podía hundirme en ella, quería grabar en mi mente como ella me recibía, como su cuerpo se fundía con el mío, tan cálida, tan húmeda, pero aun asi apretándome como jamas en mi vida lo habían hecho, empuje mi cuerpo, mi pelvis contra ella para darle mas y mas placer, se abrazo de mi con fuerza cgimiendo contra mi pecho, la abracé or su espalda peor de apoco baje mis manos a su cintura y su culo para presionarla a mi cada vez que la penetraba, presionado para que me sintiera por completo, empuje mi cuerpo con fuerza y presione su culo.

—Ahhhh!

Sus uñas se calaron en mi espalda, volvi a repetirlo hundiendo con fuerza, en ella, extendí mi mano sobre el colchón y la empuje para que quedara tendida con mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, bomba mi pelvis contra ella, me miraba suplicante deseaba otra vez llegar al limite, bombee mas duro,, sus piernas se empezaban apretar, sus pezones estaban muy duros, estaba a nada de correrse estaba por darle mas duro cuando poso sus manos contra mi pecho.

—Sasuke… —su boca temblaba— puedes correrte dentro… estoy tomando la píldora

—Eh?

—Que… puedes venirte dentro de mi no hay riesgos…

No sabia si eso que habia dicho me habia gustado o me habia herido… solo sabia que era lo ams sensato. Baje mis labios a sus pezones y me meti uno a la boca lamiéndolo, chupandolo, besándolo y bombeado con fuerza, ella no paraba de gemir, sus brazos se arremolinaron en mi cabeza apretándome a sus senos, su cuerpo vibraba, suplicante, su boca no dejaba de gemir…

—Ahhhh Sasuke…. Sasuke….

Su voz, su dulce voz me estaba inundando la cabeza de forma dulce, grabandose a conciencia en mi mente, mordisquee su pezon seccionándolo, sentí su vagina hincharse y apretarme mas, no demoraba en correrse, moví mi cuerpo mas duro ella apretó sus piernas a mi cuerpo lo cual me dificultaba mas moverme pero eso me excitaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a centrarse de placer, bombee tan duro que ella se corrió en un chillido retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo aun exigente de su cuerpo

—-Agggg…. Sasukeeeeee! —se retorció en la cama arqueándose por completo que sus pechos se pusieron mas puntiagudos sobre mi boca, le di un poco mas hasta correrme en ella, llenándola toda, me tumbe mas que sofocado por el acto…hasta que recupere la nocion, sali de su cuerpo y se salio mi semen de ella, la mire a detalle, no queria olvidar jamas esa escena… nos seria olvidarla a ella, no queria olvidar que era la única mujer a la cual yo le había hecho el amor.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Me desperté somnolienta y adolorida, anoche Sasuke me había dado como pocas veces lo hacia, me dolía hasta el coño, me dolía levantarme, me dolía hasta pensar… mire al rededor y el no estaba por ningún lado y yo ni un pie fuera de la cama podía poner y debía ducharme para ir la trabajo. Mire la cama hecha un desastre, no se como anoche nos habíamos dormido ahí… si el agotamiento lo hizo… estaba pegajosa por todos los fluidos que habían salido d dmi cuerpo y de él regados y mezclados en las sabanas, me sonroje de solo recordar todo lo que había pasado anoche, la forma en la que me había tomado y como me habia tomado me hacia sentir que lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido especial, toque mis labios,, y recordé la delicadeza con la que me había besado, lleve mi mano hasta mi zona de recordar sus manos tocando con delicadeza mi intimidad… suspire como tonta…

Si eso era, era una tonta y una cursi ridícula, entre Sasuke y yo no podía haber nada mas que lo que teníamos sexo y solo sexo, no podía haber sentimientos entre nosotros, jale aire y me levante pese al dolor para ducharme… pero nos había que dolor me sofocaba mas si el físico o el del corazón por ser tan estupida…

A la mañana siguiente Kushina nos cito en un parque que estaba un pco lejos de donde vivíamos, ellos tampoco la pasaban bien Tanto Minato como ella y Naruto debían trabajar duro para sobrevivir, ahora no eran millonarios, no tenia casa ni los lujos que antes de todos los cambios tenían.

—Nos veremos mañana en el edificio para que Sasuke vuelva a su época, entendido?

—Mañana? Pero sabias dicho que seria la siguiente semana…

—Me equivoque, según mis cuentas es mañana.

—Bueno es mejor hacerlo mañana y si no es se hará en una semana, necesitaras algo?

—Si, —me extendió una lista— estas yerbas, son fáciles de conseguir

—Gracias Kushina —sujete sus manos— gracias pro todo, sin ti nos habríamos vuelto locos desde hace tanto…

—Ni me agradezcan que no eh hecho mucho, ve como estamos.

—Se que esta vez funcionara —le sonreí y mire a Sasuke para cogerle la mano—

Kushina nos miro y miro nuestro agarre en las manos, sus ojos se encontraron con os míos, yo solo me sonroje porque creo ella podía leerme bien, sabia que dilema tenias en la cabeza y en el corazón.

—Se que esta vez funcionara, no tengo duda.

Esa noche ambos trabajaríamos, deseaba no ir y quedarme con él abrazada de él y sentirlo antes de que se fuera de mi lado, pero cuando vi que se arreglo para ir a trabajar me di cuenta de cuan patética me veía pensando cursilerías sin sentido… bravo Sakura sabias que nos ebrias enamorarte del hombre del pasado porque en algún punto se iría y ahora te quedarías como idiota con el corazón roto…

—Nos vamos? —me miro en la puerta cogiendo las llaves—

—Vamonos…

Jamas en mi vida había sentido que una jornada laboral durara tan poco… una jornada de 8 horas ahora se me había hecho de minutos… caminamos en silencio de regreso a casa parecia que hacia 20 minutos íbamos al trabajo y ahora ya íbamos de vuelta y nos quedaba menos tiempo juntos, el silencio reinaba porque ninguno hablaba y Oslo tornaba mas incomodo al menos para mi, mas bien el silencio era porque yo camine en silencio, siempre era yo quien siempre sacaba conversación y esta vez no tenia ganas de hablar porque lo único de lo que hablaría era de que el se iría y no quería hablar de ello porque estas segura que de un momento a otro le suplicaría que se quedara y que me importaba un carajo si el mundo se iba a la mierda…

Entramos a la casa y me duche yo primero, me recosté en la cama y fingí estar dormida cuando el llego a la cama, pensé que me buscaría… un acostón de despedida, pero ni eso, se acostó e su lado dándome la espalda, me sentí doblemente estupida. Las horas pasaron y ninguno de los dos se dormía, supongo que el por el nervio de si funcionaria o no esta vez y yo de idiota con el conflicto emocional de no llorar para no verme patética llorando por el hombre que sabia desde un inicio que NO DEBIA QUERER!

—No puedes dormir? —ahi iba yo de kamikaze—

—Eh?... No

—Nervioso?

—Supongo…

—Funcionara… mañana por fin volverás a tu época —me gire y el sitio que me giraba porque también lo hizo, le sonreí— y si no funciona, aqui estaré para encontrar otra forma de enviarte a tu era, moveremos cielo y tierra si es necesario pero de que volverás, volverás te lo prometo…

Solo me miro atento sin decir nada,

—.. ahora a dormir que debes volver mañana descansado por si debes ir a batalla de inmediato, no puedes ir cansado!

Sonrió y me atrajo a su pecho para dormir, me quede trabucada contra su pecho como tonta, siendo yo, la tonta que siempre da todo y se queda con nada, habia movido el mundo por ese hombre, me habia arriesgado a todo por ese hombre, me habia entregado por completo a ese hombre como idiota y ahora debia aguantarme y dejarlo ir para despues recoger los pedazos que quedaran de mi con su partida.

Sasuke

Me desperté y por primera vez ella no estaba, siempre dormida hasta tarde you ra quien a veces debía despertarla pero ahora ella no estaba, ni en la cocina, me cambie y prepare el desayuno, terminaba de poner los platos cuando ella entro con una bolsa.

—Fui a comprar las yerbas que pedía Kushina

La mire y lucia fresca y sonriente, la noche anterior la habia sentido distante, no entendía porque me evitaba o no se aceraba a mi, quiza era porque ya me iba y como la vez anterior queria que yo llegara en optimas condiciones para pelear…c osa que me confirmo cuando estábamos en la cama.

"—.. ahora a dormir que debes volver mañana descansado por si debes ir a batalla de inmediato, no puedes ir cansado!"

Habia estado a nada de besarla y hacerle le amor por ultima vez despues de decirme que daría todo por mi… pero sus ultimas palabras habían sido claras… "no puedes ir cansado!" Ella me veia como un hombre pasajero en su vida, ella si había sido inteligente en separar sus sentimientos con la racionalidad… como había sido tan idiota en generar sentimientos por ella, cuando era claro que tendría que irme en algún punto.

Se sentó en la mesa y desayunamos en silencio ella mandaba mensajes a Naruto para afinar detalles con Kushina.

—Dice Kushina que nos veremos 20 minutos antes de media noche en el edificio

—Ok…

Ella miraba el móvil y saque el sobre de mi pantalón y se lo alcance en la mesa, me miro de inmediato.

—Que es?

—Abrelo… —lo sujeto y lo abrió, me miro sorprendida— es tuyo.

—Sasuke…

—No es mucho, pero es un poco de dinero que gane en estas semanas, lo demas es mi ultima paga, te servirá para pagar el alquiler una vez que me haya ido, asi no te sentirás presionada con los gastos por un tiempo, se que no es anda comparado con lo que tu hiciste por mi y todo lo que diste pero no quisiera irme sin haberte pagado un poco…

Puso el sobre en la mesa y se levanto para meterse en el servicio, me quede sentado esperándola, demoro algo en volver pero lo hizo.

—Perdón es que me dieron ganas d hacer pipí… jajaja gracias Sasuke… no debiste molestarte pero gracias, confío en que vuelvas a tu era y hagas las cosas bien para que regresen mis padres y mi beca jajaja y no deba preocuparme por la renta…

Me sonrió con una sonrisa que jamas le había visto, era una muy acartonada, quizá esperaba mas dinero porque aun con el que le daba se sentiría presionada y deseaba a sus padres para la solvencia económica.

Ese día ya no iría a trabajar, Sakura aviso que se sentía mal para que no le reportaran con falta, queria pedirle que por mi no cambiara su rutina pero quería tenerla a mi lado hasta el ultimo segundo por lo cual alegro saber que ella se quedaría en casa todo el día, pasamos las horas juntos repasando los ultimo detalles que habían cambiado en la historia y que yo debía evitar, tenia grabados los nombres, las fechas, los lugares, los clanes aliados y los traidores, todo… no necesitaba repasar nada, lo único que quería era pasar esas ultimas horas con ella y verla leer atenta con determinación era el mejor panorama para mi.

—Es hora de irnos… —Sakura cogió su bolsa—

—Faltan 5 horas

—Y es tu ultima noche aquí… no te la pasaras encerrado.

Salimos a caminar por las calles, recorrimos el bulevar principal, compramos bocadillos, conversamos bebiendo en un bar… pasamos un rato muy agradable, entramos una plaza a buscar un poco de ropa que fuera mas apropiada para mi regreso, según ella no podía regresar con unos jeans y botines. Estaba por llegarse la hora de reunirnos con Kushina por lo que decidimos caminar a nuestro punto de encuentro cuando ella se quedo mirando a un punto.

—Que mas da…

—Eh?

—Tomemonos una foto… —sujeto mi mano y me llevo a la cabina, apenas y entraba en la caja, me sente y ella lo hizo en mis piernas.— sonríe… la cabina tomara 4 fotos instantáneas…

En la pantalla se enmarco una cuenta regresiva que avisaba que tomaría las fotos… senti el primer flash y ella se abrazo de mi sonriendo, el segundo flash y ella saco la lengua, yo solo la miraba, esas caras, ella tan alegre… el tercer flash y ella frunció las cejas haciendo bizcos, no puede evitar sonreír de verla asi, el cuarto flash ella se giro y me beso… Nos quedamos un largo rato besándonos en la cabina hasta que llegaron otros a ocuparla y no tuvimos de otra que salirnos, ella cogió las fotos, las miro por largo rato.

—Sabes… según Kushina si tu vuelves al pasado… nada de esto habrá ocurrido y todo volverá a la normalidad… yo no te recordare… estas fotos desaparecerán, mis recuerdos…

Le quite las fotos de la mano y corte las dos ultimas para guardarlas en mi pantalón y le arroje el resto.

—Ey! —las cogió en el aire— Esas me gustaban a mi! Yo quería esas!

—Que mas da… igual vana. desaparecer…

Llegamos al edificio donde debía ocurrir el ritual, Kushina llego sola, al parecer tanto Naruto como Minato no pudieron zafarse en sus trabajos. Entramos de contrabando en el edificio como lo habíamos planeado, ellas colocaron las yerbas en los puntos claves mientras que yo me cambie de ropa oculte las fotos entre mis ropajes y me prepare, sentía que el tiempo ahora pasaba muy rápido porque Kushina se acerco para pedirnos que nos apresuráramos nos quedaba poco tiempo para el momento… tiempo, de pronto quería un poco mas, de pronto ya no me alcanzaba, no era suficiente esos segundos con ella… el tiempo siempre jugaba en mi contra.

—Espera… —Sakura saco de su bolsa un cuchillo y me lo extendió— lamento no tener una espada o algo… lo cogí de la cocina, cuando llegaste no traías nada contigo y te sentías vulnerable y no quiero que donde aparezcas estes desarmado… —sus labios temblaban y su voz comenzaba a cortarse— se que solo es un cuchillo de cocina pero no se..

—Esto me bastara… —sus ojos estaban cristalinos—

Sakura… jamas te volvería a ver si esta vez esto funcionaba, si funcionaba… una parte de mi deseaba volver y otra quedarse a tu lado.

—Sakura… —me miro atenta— Gracias por todo.

—No tienes porque agradecer… —bajo su mirada— hice lo que cualquier persona habría hecho…

—No… no cualquiera… no cualquiera se entrega como tu lo hiciste Sakura Haruno… —levante su rostro entre mis manos y ella lloraba— Sakura…

—No pasa nada… yo, es… sabes… las despedidas no son lo mío… —se limpio las lagrimas— solo soy… soy… —soltó a llorar—lo lamento… lo lamento Sasuke…

Se abrazo de mi, sollozando, la abrace fuerte a mi cuerpo, solo podía hacer eso, no podía decirle algo para confortarla porque me sentía igual que ella, sus brazos me abrazaban con fuerza apretando mis costillas, sus lagrimas mojaban mi pecho…

—Eres una cosa molesta —separo su cara de mi pecho y me miro dudosa y avergonzada— cuando llegue lo único que quería era irme, hasta hace unos meses me podría haber ido sin problema, sin ningún reparo pero ahora… te has convertido en un motivo para quedarme, para no volver…

Sakura se paro de puntillas y jalo mi rostro a ella, su boca y la mi se fundieron en un beso que ambos buscamos.

—… te amo tanto Sakura Haruno… y te odio por partirme el alma de esta manera —sus lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas— ere el motivo mas hermoso que alientan mis ganas de quedarme… pero no uno suficiente fuerte para hacerlo y abandonar a mi gente.

—Lo sé, entiendo tu situación, entiendo tu decisión y es por ello que me enamore de ti, es por eso que te amo… —sus lagrimas se desbordaron— por que eres un gran hombre, eres un hombre bueno y honorable, no eres para nada ese hombre que aparentas ser, no dudes que tus padres donde quiera que estén siempre estarán orgullosos de ti… el clan no pudo quedar en mejores manos…

La abrace con fuerza a mi cuerpo, ella no dejaba de llorar —Ojalá hubiera una forma de que tu y yo…

—Sakura ya es hora… —Kushina se acerco a nosotros— Sasuke es hora de empezar.

—Crees que ahora funcione? —mire a Kushina—

Nos miro a los dos abrazados, Sakura miro al lado contrario de Kushina y limpio sus lagrimas, Sakura me miro sonriendo aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Estoy segura que esta vez funcionara…

—Ahora vamos Kushina… —Sakura se sonrojo al sentir la mirada de Kushina sobre nosotros, ella se dio la vuelta y se fue a preparar— solo cuídate mucho y asegúrate de llegar con bien que estaré leyendo sobre ti en los libros…

—Nunca te olvidare…

Sakura

Sasuke camino hasta el punto que Kushina le indico, comenzó a mover sus manos y a decir el ritual, el aire era frio, el ambiente denso, tan denso que me costaba respirar, una espesa neblina se dejo caer en el lugar, el miedo se apodero de mi, como diablos habia neblina en una oficina? La neblina se hizo mas espesa que no podía ver ni a Kushina…

—Sasuke!… Sasuke! —Sasuke no respondia— Kushina!

Intentaba caminar pero no tenia una buena orientación del espacio y tenia caerme, la temperatura estaba volviendo a su normalidad y con ello la neblina se dispersaba…

—Sakura?! —la voz de Kushina—

—Estoy aqui!… Kushina!

La mire parada un poco nerviosa en el punto donde la habia visto al iniciar el ritual me acerque a ella rápidamente y me abrace con fuerza de ella, me separe y busque a Sasuke.

—Sasuke! Sasuke!

—Sakura… el ya no esta… —la mire— esta vez funciono… Sasuke se fue…

Sasuke se había ido, esta vez si había funcionado, sabia que existía una alta probabilidad de que se funcionará, pero una parte egoísta de mi deseaba que él se quedara conmigo por mas tiempo, había deseado no llorar cuando se despidió, pero maldición era tan chillona que cuando me agradeció no pude evitar llorar menos cuando me dijo que me amaba, no quería dejarlo ir pero era lo correcto… yo me había repetido no ser un obstáculo para sus planes, evitaría sentir de mas… pero era muy diferente el decirlo que hacerlo, no pude evitar enamorarme de él y ahora estaba pagando con creces el precio de mi estupidez.

Me quedé de pie mirando el sitio donde debía estar Sasuke, corre hasta el y toque el suelo… en otro tiempo en ese sitio el estaba ahí, ocupando el mismo lugar que yo… lejos de mi no en espacio, pero si en tiempo, mil años nos separaban… sol a llorar.

—Querida… —Kushina me abrazo— llora… saca todo…


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Estuve llorando por algo rato con Kushina consolándome, ambas salimos con cuidado del edificio, era raro caminar a casa sin Sasuke, me había acostumbrado a su compañía, a su presencia, a él en general, que ahora no sabia si volvería a ver la vida de igual forma sin él.

—Sakura, quieres que me quede a dormir contigo? Puedo avisarle a Minato y Naruto que…

—No te preocupes Kushina… yo de una u otra forma ya entendía que esta pasaría, quizá esta noche sea complicada pero mañana lo veré de otra forma.

—Sakura mañana no recordaras nada, quizá mañana estes en otro lugar y nosotras ni nos conozcamos…

Habia olvidado ese detalle, el que Sasuke volviera al pasado y fuera dispuesto a modificar el pasado alteraría el futuro y al no estar conmigo ahora si me afectaría, el corazón se me estrujo de solo pensar que no quedaría nada de todo lo que habíamos vivido.

Kushina se fue a su casa y yo entre en mi apartamento mirando el lugar y recordando lo que había pasado en ese lugar, los recuerdos que cada rico albergaba peor que mañana serian borrados por el trazo del destino.

Me quite la ropa y busque con ansias su camiseta, la ultima que uso, quería sentir su aroma su esencia antes de que todo desapareciera, me tumbe en la cama llorando como pocas veces en mi vida lo había hecho, me sentía sola, no tenia idea si al amanecer seguiría siendo yo, si mis padres volverían, si yo guardaría un recuerdo de Sasuke o incluso si seguiría viva… que prefería? vivir con el recuerdo del amor de mi vida y sufrir por no tenerlo o borrar su recuerdo para siempre y no sufrir?

Sasuke… no quiero olvidarte, quédate conmigo aunque sea en mis pensamientos. Quédate!

Me sentía tan agotada al despertarme ardían los ojos de manera insoportable, tenia tanta pesadez que no quería despertar, queria seguir durmiendo para no pensar, queria soñar, seguir soñando…

—Sakura…

Me removí en la cama gozosa de escuchar su voz gruesa y grave cerca de mi oido, deseaba tenerlo como en mi sueño… Un beso de él, un beso de él en mis labios para despertar, sentí ese beso como si mi Sasuke me despertara con un beso, era un sueño maravilloso.

—Sasuke… basta, debo ir al trabajo…

—No creo que vayas hoy…

Me desperté de golpe y me recompuse como pude, entre adormilada y alterada, mire la habitación y esa no era la habitación de mi departamento, ese no era mi departamento! Era… un lugar que no tenia ni idea, seguro el mundo Maia cambiado con Sasuke en el pasado… peor porque recordaba yo aun a Sasuke?

—Sakura?

Gire mi rostro y él estaba detrás de mi, Sasuke estaba ahí, Sasuke no se había ido, se había quedado conmigo, lo abrace con fuerza para sentirlo conmigo, quería llorar de alegría, gritar con histeria, brincar de felicidad…

—Sakura… no puedo respirar…

Lo solté rápidamente y lo deje que se recompusiera, mire al rededor y todo era muy extraño, parecía que mi nuevo departamento no tenia paredes sino biombos de una tela gruesa y pisos de lujo pues eran de madera pulida. Mi cama era muy extraña tenia unos barrotes con unas grecas uy detalladas, sabanas de seda muy suave…

—Como lograste venir? —Sasuke me miro serio—

—Eh?

—Como viajaste al pasado?

—Que?!...

Pegue un brinco y mire por la enorme ventana que habia… eso no era America, eso no era definitivamente el presente… era una aldea con casas muy raras, con tejados raros como los que habia visto en Japón, mire a Sasuke que me miraba confundido.

—… yo… yo no viaje al pasado.

—Sakura estas en 1193 de nuestra era.

—Que?!

Estaba en el pasado, estaba en el pasado con Sasuke, mi mente en definitiva no podía asimilarlo tan rapido como Sasuke que me abrazo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—No se como llegue hasta aquí… solo me fui a dormir y cuando desperté estaba en tu cama…

—De hecho no… uno de los chicos revisaba el perímetro y te encontró durmiendo en el monte, lo bueno es que no te mato y vino avisar que una mujer nudista de pelo rosado estaba en los limítrofes de la aldea…

Mire mi cuerpo y me jale la camiseta de Sasuke que tenia puesta para cubrirme un poco las piernas, lo único que traía puesto era eso y mi tanga de puerco, diablos!

—… me gustaba mas la camiseta azul, pero me conformo con esa que traes.

—Jajaja… tonto! De haber sabido que vendría me tercia la cafetera! Jajaja

Me abrazo y comenzó a besarme, acariciando mis pechos.

Sasuke

Cuando desperté de inmediato supe que esta vez había funcionado, mi cama la podría reconocer en donde fuera que estuviera, m levante con pesar y por inercia mire a mi costado pero ella no estaba mire por largo rato ese aldo vacío sin su cuerpo…

Sakura Haruno… jamas te olvidaría y haría que mi legado fuera lo suficientemente bueno y digno para ti, sol el cuchillo y rebusque la foto de ella, aun estaba conmigo ella haciendo muecas y luego esa foto con ese beso en la cabina… toque mis labios y aun recordaba mi roce con los de ella, jamas encontraría a una mujer ni remotamente cercana a lo que ella era, en este mundo no rayaría a una mujer como tu…

—Mi sen!or —uno de mis hombres entro en mis aposentos y se arrodillo de inmediato— tenemos un problema…

Creo que no era tan mala idea tener el cuchillo cerca, relevante sin dejar de mirarle para coger mi espada.

—… hallaron a una mujer en los limítrofes de la aldea, al parecer es una hechicera… tiene el pelo rosa…

Rosa… rosa?!

—Que?!

—Si… esta casi desnuda en el monte, la encontro Shisui al hacer su ronda.

—Y donde esta?

—En el monte mi señor, nadie se atreve a tocarla… tienen miedo, porque creo lo invoca a usted.

—A mi?

—No deja de pronunciar su nombre… y es una mujer que jamas habían visto en los alrededores…

No lo deje terminar cogí mi espada y sali en busca de esa hechicera de cabellera rosada que tanto habia alterado a mis hombres, no habia ni llegado a su lado cuando ya la habia reconocido, ese cabello y ese mal dormir era de mi Sakura, corri soltando mi espada, estaba profundamente dormida, la cargue y la lleve hasta mis aposentos y pedí que revisaran el perímetro, quizá Kushina podría estar por ahi y no queria que corriera peligro.

Durmió hasta casi el medio día, no podía creer que durmiera tanto comenzaba pensar que si no era porque su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración quizá estaba muerta. Me aventure a despertarla y cuando lo hizo me dejo claro que ni ella sabia como habia llegado hasta mi, era algo que los dos desconocíamos pero a decir verdad poco me importaba en ese momento que le estaba haciendo el amor, pase todo el dia encerrado con ella tomándola como mia, cuando se canso se quedo dormida de nuevo, me sorprendía lo mucho que dormía .

La vi salir de mis aposentos enredada en una de mis camisolas, se veia ante mis ojos hermosamente seductora, con el cabello revuelto espumes de la cogida que le habia metido y sus labios hinchados… pero no era un atuendo para salir delante de mis hombres que la miraban de pies a cabeza.

—Jeje… hola

—その美しさ

—魔術師は貴重です

—なんて女性

—沈黙! —mire a Sakura mas que molesto— vuelve a mis aposentos ahora!

—…— apretó mi ropajes a su cuerpo y salió corriendo—

En cuanto termine mi reunión con mis hombres sobre un golpe que daríamos a Danzo regrese con Sakura a la habitación, trate pensar bien como abordaría el tema de ella en mi tiempo, debia ser contundente y directo, dejarle en claro que yo seria su hombre y ella debia someterse ante mi, comportarse como la hembra que era y hacer mi voluntad. Antes de ingresar repase mentalmente mis palabras…

"Sakura a partir de ahora yo soy tu hombre y señor, deberas someterte a mi voluntad"

Si, estaba bien, delice la puerta e ingrese cuando senti un almohadado en la cara y luego otro mas fuerte en el estomago, no paro de golpearme hasta que cogí el arma letal que tenia en las manos, arroje la alomoha y la mire mas que enojada, tenia la cara roja de furia.

—Como te atreves a gitarme asi?! —estaba por soltarme un golpe con su puño ene l pecho pero lo cache en el aire— porque me traste de esa forma?!

—Sakura… yo…

—Me gristate!

—Tu… tu saliste vestida asi! —la mire— no estamos en tu época! Aqui las cosas no son asi!

Se quedo callada y bajo la mirada, su mano dejo de estar tensa y supe que debia soltarla.

—Yo… lo siento, no lo pensé… solo salí a buscarte… soy una tonta

Se sentó en la cama cabizbaja y aturdida, la entendía así me había sentido estando en su mundo sin saber cómo actuar o dirigirme, ella apenas haba llegado y no le habas dado la oportunidad de conocer el lugar estaba desorientada aun. Me acerque a ella y me acomode para decirle lo que había preparado para ella.

—Sakura partir de ahora…

—Si lo se, no te preocupes tendré mas cuidado… creo que necesitare ropa

—Sakura…

—Vi a unas chicas por la ventana… usan toda esa ropa? No habrá forma de que la modifiquemos para que me sienta cómoda, es que estaba pensando que para ir al baño…

—Sakura…

—Por cierto, no tengo zapatos… usan esas cositas de madera?

—Sakura…

—Bueno ya habrá tiempo… —me sonrió tan gentilmente y luego me beso que me hizo desistir en hablar con ella por ese momento—

Al final si hable con ella pero no como lo tenia planeado pues en cuanto mencione que en mi era las mujeres se sometían a sus hombres ella de inmediato dijo que no haria eso y la verdad aunque quisiera hacerlo Sakura no era asi y de cierto modo no me gustaría que lo hiciera, me gustaba que fuera retadora e incistente, que me desafiara cada que podía y buscara su propio camino, pero si le deje claro que delante de mi gente debia comportarse y aunque no quisiera usar la ropa que tuviera que usar… no podía andar por ahi como una "ligera" ahora que era la prometida del líder del clan… y en algún momento su esposa.

—Es-esposa?… tu… pro-prometida?

Se sonrojo y no era la única pensé que nunca en mi vida usaría esas palabras y ahora estaba con una mujer en mi cama pidiéndole que se comportara porque en un futuro cercano seria mi mujer de forma oficial y esperaba que pronto la madre de mis hijos.

—Aqui no podemos solo vivir juntos Sakura, si no podrías ser considerada una ramera… y créeme que eso no es muy digno ni bueno, podrían desterrarte o inclusive matarte —ella paso saliva— las cosas son diferentes… si se descubre que ya no eres pura las cosas se complicarían…

—Ya veo… —se cubrió los pechos desnudos, acabamos de hacer el amor—

—Por ahora te mantendrás aquí encerrada y solo saldrás conmigo, te pondré a una doncella para tu cuidado… trata de no salir, ya veremos que aprendas el idioma… entendido?

—S… si.

Anuncie que la mujer de cabello rosado se quedaría en la aldea y seria mi protegida, ordene que la instalaran en al habitación mas alejada de mi para no levantar sospechas de que fuera mi amante, sabia que si la tomaba no habría problema de ello, nadie se metería con ella y la protegerían peor si planeaba hacerla mi esposa debia tener el respeto ya privación de mi gente y no queria poner en duda su capacidad ante ellos, por algo que ahora me aprecia trivial… ahora entendía que una mujer no se media por la castidad entre las piernas, valia por ella misma y su ideología y mi Sakura seria una digna líder del clan a mi lado.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Sasuke salía casi todos los días y regresaba al anochecer o incluso en la madrugada si es que volvía y sino debía esperar por él por días o semanas, con cada despedida con su partida mi alma se me desgarraba con la angustia de que no volviera, sabia de sobra que iba a pelear con el ejercito imperial, cuando regresaba nos sentamos juntos a trazar los planes de batalla y como atacar mejor…

—Se supone que atacaran el lado oeste del templo del norte, tendrán como aliado a un hombre llamado Kakuzu, al parecer se vio tentado por la codicia de un pago por parte del imperio de Danzo y traiciono a la gente del templo.

—Kakuzu… eh escuchado de él.

—Que haran?

—Tenemos a los Nara de nuestro lado ellos dicen que unos debemos infiltrarnos como consejeros para poder hacer un ataque desde adentro, mientras que otros combatiremos desde la zona de batalla.

—Que haras tu?

—Pelear en la zona de batalla resguardar el templo

—Ten mucho cuidado —me abrace de él— por favor

—Lo tendré… gracias a la información que traje del futuro sabemos quienes son los que atacaran y como harán

—No te confies tanto, recuerda que cada decisión y cada acto que cambiamos, cambia en automático el futuro.

—Lo sé… y prueba de ello s que el imperio de Danzo esta cayendo, ahora mismo creen que tienen un infiltrado en sus filas, no se explican como adivinamos cada golpe que darán y créeme no hay nada peor que saber que alguien de tu gente, alguien en quien confías te ha traicionado.

—Sasuke… que harás con ella?…

Note que se tenso cuando escucho mis palabras salir de mi boca, no necesitaba decir su nombre él sabia que me refería a la mujer que habia traicionado a su por levantarse de la mesa pero lo detuve.

—… sé que es algo ajeno a mí, pero me preocupas, Sasuke la venganza no es buena.

—Mi hermano, mis padres, mi gente, mi clan… merecen venganza!

—No Sasuke… lo que tu buscas es venganza para saciarte tu, pero lo que ellos merecen es justicia y son cosas muy diferentes, con la justicia le das paz a tus ancestros y con la venganza pierdes la paz de tu alma… no quiero perderte Sasuke, deja la venganza eso no nos hará bien.

Sasuke se quedo callado y cabizbajo por unos momentos, se acerco a mi hasta hincarse y abrazarse a mi cuerpo como un niño, lo abrace acuñándolo y nos quedamos largo rato en ese lugar.

—Seré un mejor hombre… y lo lograré contigo a mi lado.

—Lograremos ser mejores de la mano, uno apoyando al otro… —bese sus labios—

Las batallas continuaron y cada una fue una victoria para derrotar el imperio Shimura, al paso que avanzaba Sasuke lograría volver a poner la historia como era debida, la era Kamakura se iniciaría y el mundo no tendría que verse alterado.

Cuando la invitación del principe Tamehito-shinnō llego a la aldea Sasuke y yo festejamos en privado pues no podíamos decir que el futuro emperador le pedia unirse a él como un aliado en batalla, eso significaba que si ganábamos la guerra contra Danzo, Sasuke podría convertirse en el líder del ejercito imperial y regresarle la gloria a su clan como en los viejos tiempos, el clan Uchiha volvía a la gloria y eso a Sasuke le daba felicidad y la felicidad de Sasuke era mi felicidad…

—El clan vuelve a ser respetado…

—Me alegra por eso Sasuke-sama —no se en que momento la costumbre me habia hecho llamarlo asi, llevaba ya mas de un año en su tiempo y las cotidianidad se hizo costumbre—

—Como líder debo poner orden en mi clan y darle seguridad… anunciaremos nuestra boda para la siguiente luna

—Que?! —si bien no tenia calendario y menos mi móvil para ver qué tiempo faltaba entendía que por luna se refería a un mes.— un mes?

—Si Sakura… ah nadie le sorprenderá, al contrario a mi gente le agrada la idea que me case con la hechicera…

—Hechicera?

—Asi te nombran… dicen que eres una hechicera que trajo suerte a nuestro clan, te adoraste idolatran como a una deidad… se han dado cuenta que todo movimiento que hare en batalla lo consulto contigo y ellos piensan que eres vidente del futuro

—Bueno algo así… jajaja… pero no cambies el tema! Como que en un mes?

—Sakura mi gente comienza a pedirme un heredero debo asegurar el legado del clan, debes darme un hijo varón pronto… no puedes dármelo si no estamos casados… seria un bastardo y ya hemos hablado de eso de que te consideren mi amante.

—Pero no creen que soy una deidad? No me da puntos? —Sasuke negó— bueno supongo que puedo sacrificarme en nombre del clan… jajajaja

Sasuke se había ganado el respeto de muchos lideres de clan alrededor y ahora que peleaba con el príncipe Tamehito-shinnō, mas clanes se unían a la causa reconociéndolo como un gran estratega de campo y un excelente guerrero. La aldea crecía de forma basta pronto ya éramos casi una villa, podía ver que Sasuke se esmeraba en forjarse un reputación mejor para el clan, para el, para mi y para nuestro futuro, cada vez que hablaba de la idea de que yo le diera un hijo sus ojos brillaban ante la idea podía verlo emocionarse y de alguna forma me contagiaba porque yo también deseaba darle a su heredero, un hijo fruto de nuestra unión.

Sasuke

Jamas en mi vida había estado tan nervioso como lo estaba en este momento, ni enfrentandome al ejercito imperial de Shimura, ni a los Samurai de Kyoto me había dado el nervio que mi cuerpo sentía en este momento… respire e intente tranquilizarme, entraron mis criados y me acomodaron el montsuki con la cresta Uchiha en grecas por las mangas y la espalda… me encamine a su habitación y espere que salieran sus doncellas, cuando por fin me dieron entrada me introduje en sus aposentos y la mire… se veía hermosa con su shiramuko blanco… el wataboshi cubría casi toda su hermosa cabellera rosada pero aun asi podía verse un poco y la hacia lucir hermosa, queria que todos vieran su cabello que para mi era hermoso y queria que todos admiraran su belleza, estaba nerviosa y tímida… sujete sus manos.

—Estas lista?

—… si… —se acerco a mi y me dio un ligero beso en los labios, limpio con sus deditos un poco al parecer no queria dejar rastro del labial—

—Sabes que el rojo en tu vestido de boda significa la pureza y la buena fortuna…

—Pues pura no soy pero buena fortuna si te eh traído asi que no te quejes jajaja

Amaba a esa mujer cínica y desvergonzada, la barca con fuerza y la bes con voracidad peor me empujo para correr al espejuelo.

—Sauske mi maquillaje! —me miro y comenzó a reírse, tenia toda la boca y los bordes pintarrajeados de rojo—

Tardamos un poco más de lo debido en su habitación pues ella tuvo que retocar su maquillaje y yo tuve que lavarme el rostro pero cuando por fin estuvimos listos salimos a nuestra ceremonia de casamiento. Durante al ceremonia miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi memoria… mi hermano feliz de lograr su sueño de unificar los clanes, mis apdres rebosantes de alegría por la boda de mi hermano y la esperanza de un heredero para el clan… despeje mis pensamientos, eso no me ocurriría a mi, Sakura era una buena mujer y ella traería redención, felicidad y alegrías a nuestro clan pero sobre todo a mi.

La boda se realizo, el banquete se dio y todos festejaban con ahínco, invitados que jamas pense tener vitoreaban mi felicidad, tenia el respeto de villas y pueblos enteros, aldeas podía postrarse a mis pies… era feliz con Sakura.

—Mi señor ha llegado el momento —una de las damas del consejo se acerco y miro a Sakura—

—Que ocurre Sasuke sama? —ella me miro—

—Es momento Sakura… —sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa—

Debíamos pasar a la habitación nupcial para nuestra noche, Sakura me había preguntado noches antes que a que se refería ese detalle de la ceremonia…

**FLASH BACK**

_—__Amor… _

_—__Eh? —acariciaba su espalda desnuda sobre la cama—_

_—__Me comentaba mi doncella que debia elegir mi ropa para la noche ceremonial, me dijo que se hará el día de la boda… pero no usare el traje de novia?_

_—__Ah… Sakura —me recompuse en la cama— la noche ceremonial forma parte de la boda, una vez que termina la ceremonia de rito de boda comienza el banquete donde se celebra a la pareja, se brinda y se dan felicitaciones al clan… a media celebración la pareja pasa a la habitación nupcial, en este caso se prepara una habitación donde los novios deberán copular ante unos testigos…_

_—__Que?_

_—__Si… por lo general son la madre del novio y la novia quienes presenciaran el coito y deberán dar su aprobación de que la novia es pura y manche las sabanas con la sangre de su inocencia para salir a anunciarlo a los invitados que la novia ha sido tomada por primera vez_

_—__Que?! —de un brinco se levanto de la cama— Sauske… mira a mi no me gusta eso del voyerismo y dejando de lado que soy algo tímida a la hora de coger que es claro que no cogería contigo con tu madre mirándonos y menos con la mía!… sí ubicas que no soy virgen! Como… cómo van a salir a gritarlo a los invitados… me van a matar! —Sakura manoteaba en el aire caminado por la habitación desnuda—_

_—__Sakura… ni tu madre ni la mía estarán ahí… serian otras mujeres.._

_—__Menos mal… pues que le pasen todos los invitados a nuestra noche de bodas!_

_—__Sakura…—me levante de la cama— déjamelo a mi… —me miro temblando, al parecer tenia miedo— tu tranquila, de lo único que deberas preocuparte es de complacerme esa noche, entendido?_

_—__Teniendo en cuenta que quizá sea mi ultima noche con vida le pondré muchas ganas… te lo aseguro campeón!_

_—__Jamas permitirá que te ocurra algo Sakura… —la bese—_

**FINAL FLASH BACK**

Camine con ella a la habitación, al entrar en ella recordé aquel fatídico día al entrar en la habitación nupcial de Itachi y ver a mi hermano muerto, apreté fuerte la mano de Sakura y respiré profundo... la cama estaba en el centro de la habitación con cuatro cortinas que rodeaban la cama en una fina tela casi trasparente que dejaría ver el coito y proporcionarnos intimidad a Sakura y a mi. Habían tres sillas al rededor una al pie de cama y dos a las laterales a diferente altura. Sakura estaba muy nerviosa podía sentir su mano húmeda y temblorosa. Entraron 4 doncellas que comenzaron a quitarnos la ropa, Sakura miraba en todas direcciones llena de pánico, al ver cómo la despojaban de su ropa hasta quedar desnuda ante las 7 mujeres en la sala y ante mí. Entendía que en su era donde ella vivía no era muy común compartir su desnudez incluso ante otras mujeres. Sakura se removía nerviosa, las mujeres terminaron de quitarme la ropa y me acerqué a Sakura.

— Entra a la cama —bese su frente y ella de un brinco se metió ocultándose en las sábanas— retírense...

Las doncellas se retiraron mientras que las otras tres mujeres se sentaron cada una ocupando un lugar sin mirarme. Me dirigí a ellas de forma firme.

—Retírense ustedes también...

—Pero mi señor... es tradición y obligación para con el clan garantizar la pureza de la joven

—Más si es una fuereña, nadie sabe de donde vino...

—No sabemos quien es...

—Yo se de donde vino, yo se quien es y lo principal yo se que tan pura es esta mujer en cuerpo y alma, Sakura es mi mujer desde tiempos por venir y lo será desde el inicio de la historia misma!

—Pero mi señor... qué diremos?

— Entrarán después de que terminemos y cerciorarán el manchado... ahora salgan y esperen en la habitación contigua.

Las mujeres salieron de mala gana, pero no tenían de otra yo era el líder del clan, yo era el guerrero que había traído luz al imperio, yo era ahora la luz del imperio y no se me podía negar nada... ni el poder disfrutar de mi mujer como yo quisiera. Me metí en la cama rebuscando entre las sábanas, parecía un conejito temeroso escondida entre las sábanas, la abracé por detrás y la apreté a mi cuerpo.

—Mi señora Uchiha, podría atender a su hombre como es debido?

—Sasuke, les has dicho que vuelvan para cerciorarse de que manche?! De dónde me sacaré la sangre?!

—Sakura... te dije que tú no te preocuparás de eso... sino de otro asunt, que era…?

—- Complacerte... pero..

—Pero nada... shuuu...

Levante las sabanas porque comenzaba a sofocarme bajo tanta tela, la jala de las piernas para que abriera sus piernas, Sakura me miraba excitada y deseosa. Metí mi mano bajo la cama hasta alcanzar algo que habia pedido, jale la soga hasta la cama.

—Que es eso? —me miro y miro la cuerda— para que es?

—Has oido hablar del bondage? En tus tiempos aun lo practican… —me miro y miro de nuevamente la cuerda y relamió sus labios, sabia de que hablaba— ven aquí…

—Me… me va a doler? —volvia a temblar como un conejito—

—Un poco… —respiro profundo— desearas soltarte pero no podrás… de ahí en fuera te prometo que lo disfrutaras…

Selevanto y gateo hacia mi, se hinco frente a micos su cuerpo desnudo, doble la cuerda y comence a enredarla en su delicado cuerpo, apreté lo necesario para que no pudieramoverse, peor no tanto para no marcar su hermosa piel, una vuelta en el torso, rodee sus senos dejando pequeños senos apretados para que quedaran firmes y resignados, gire las cuerdas por sus brazos y tire de ellos tras la espalda amarrando firmemente…

—Ahh…. No puedo moverme…

—De eso se trata… —sonreí y ella frunció los labios—

Tome otra cuerda y la doble en varias tiras, la pase por su cintura para asegurarla y la baje hasta sus piernas, formando un amarre firme, con su culo levantado, sus piernas las maniate de sus muslos a sus pantorrillas, tenia cero movilidad, sus puntos sensibles quedaban libres para mi…

—Aggg… —intento moverse— que me haras…?

—Que no te hare…

La deje tumbada en la cama boca arriba, me metí entre sus piernas, con mis dedos comence a lubricarla con un suave masaje en su zona… talle con mis pulgares frotando con presión, baje mi dedo pulgar a su entrada y el otro a su centrara frotarlo en círculos mientras introduciami dedo en ella…

—Ahhh… Sasuke….

Introduje ams mi dedo en ella, lo saque y lo metí… asi sin dejar de estimularla en círculos, mi mano ya estaba muy mojada todo en ella estaba húmedo, frote fuerte, estaba a punto hacerla correrse, frote mi dedo contra ella sin dejar de penetrarla con mis dedos.

—Sasuke! Ahhhh….

Se corrió mojándome la mano, saque mis dedos de su interior y su liquido fluyo entre sus pliegues, me miro perdida de placer, jadeante y temblorosa, la sujete con fuerza de los amarres de su cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo para girarla, la puse poca abajo, con el culo levantado.

—Que… que… que vas hacer?

Aproveche sus propia humedad para continuar, estaba muy resbaladiza, frote su zona metiendo mis dedos, hundiéndolos en ella frotando su interior con las yemas de mis dedos, sazona rugosa la volvía loca…

—Ahhh… Sasuke… Oh mi Dios! Sasuke…

Encorve mis dedos frotando con mas fuerza, empujaba su cuerpo contra mis dedos con la poca libertad que tenia, chupe mi dedo pulgar y lo puse justo en su ano.

—Sasuke! Que haces?! —Lo presione suave entrando solo un poco— Sasuke!

Se retorció mientras masajeaba su interior tallando sus paredes con mis dedos frotando suavemente, hundi mas mi dedo pulgar en ella y gimió fuerte contra las sabanas. Sujete fuerte sus caderas con mi mano libre y hundi mi dedo pulgar en ella hasta donde pude.

—Oh por Dios, Sasuke!…

Su cuerpo se tenso unos segundos pero enseguida su pelvis se movia contra mis dedos, no dude en frotarla de nuevo con mi pulgar entrando y saliendo de ella. Sus manos no podían zafarse pero aun asi ella intentaba removerse, estaba desesperada.

—Ahhh… Sasuke… sueltame… ahhhh… Oh por Dios! Ahhhh

Se corrio por segunda vez, aun así seguí estimulandola podía escuchar el chapoteo de mis dedos al entrar en su coño y sus fluidos derramarse en sus piernas, quedo casi en silencio la habitacion cuando saque mis dedos, solo escuchaba su respiración agitada contra la almohada, le di unas suaves palmaditas en su vagina para que se le apsara un poco el espasmo, de nuevo la cogí de los amarres y la gire, me miraba, agotada, cansada de tanto placer, pero ya solo le daría el final…

Sus piernas estaban muy abiertas or los amarres, tire de las cuerdas para abrirlas mas me incline sobre ella y me adentre despacio, pude entrar tan bien por tan mojada que estaba, que comenzar a bombear fue sencillo, estaba tan resbaladiza para mi miembro, podía llegar hasta el fondo.

—Sasuke dejame tocarte… sueltame… me voy a volver loca… ahhhh!

Se retorcia de placer bajo mi cuerpo que nos dejaba de penetrarla duro contra la cama sus pezones estaban firmes, me incline y lo bordee con la punta de mi lengua, se sacudió y lo despegue, baje mi ritmo de mi verga en su coño y volví a lamer suave su pezon, su piel estaba caliente, lo chupe y me despegue para soltarlo con mi aliento… se retorció y me hundi hasta el fondo de ella.

—Sasukeeee! yaaa… sueltameeee… quiero, muero por tocarte…

Saque mi miembro lo ams que pude sin salir de ella y chupe su pezon sin soltarlo hasta estirarlo para mi y comence a bombear auto contra ella, la folle recio y mordisquee su pezon, comenzó a temblar, a estremecerse, sus caderas se tensaron… estaba por maldecirme con ganas…

—Ahhh! Sasuke maldición! Sueltameee con un carajo! —- se arqueo por completo perdida de placer—- Aahhhh… Sas-sasuke….!

Rei para mis adentros de verla retorcerse de placer, de extasis y de coraje, deseaba seguir estallando en placer pero al mismo tiempo moría de ganas de zafarse y agarrarme a golpes, bombee contra ella un poco mas completamente mojado de ella y me corrí en su interior.

—Su… suéltame… es… es mi turno…—me miraba con sus ojitos agotados—

Sakura estaba desecha en la cama jadeaba desesperada , entre sus jugos, excitación y sudor de agotamiento estaba completamente mojada desde el pie hasta la cabeza, me acerqué a ella y bese su cabeza me miraba con sus ojitos cansados y suplicantes. Deshice los amarres con cuidado mientras besaba las zonas enrojecidas por el roce, lamiéndola para darle conforte y frescura, se quedo tirada en la cama mirándome quitarle su tortura. Para cuando termine Sakura se habia quedado completamente dormida me quite el anillo del clan y se lo puse en el suyo, ahora era mas de ella que mío, ella había rescatado al clan Uchiha.

—Te amo Sakura…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

Me quede profundamente dormida, lo poco que supe de mi festín de boda es que me lo perdí, después de nuestro encuentro me quede perdidamente dormida, Sasuke me excuso ante los invitados que debía reposar de lo agitada que estaba después de nuestra noche de pareja... mi querido esposo quedó como todo un campeón ante sus hombre como si no tuviera a el ego y la hombría hasta las nubes,… pero ya me las pagaría sobre todo con el susto que me lleve al despertarme y ver sangre en la cama, lo peor fue saber de donde venía la sangre.

Sasuke había matado un conejo y puso sangre en la cama para simular la situación así las "mironas" como yo las llamaba se quedarían satisfechas con la pureza de mi cuerpo… ya ni use la ropa que había elegido para salir después de la bendita ceremonia nupcial…!

Me hubiera gustado una luna de miel o por lo menos una estancia juntos más larga pero fue imposible, aún seguíamos en guerra y Sasuke debió partir con sus hombres. Semanas de ausencia me hacían casi morir de miedo y nervios. Por eso cuando volvía nos fundíamos en amor sin descanso necesitaba a mi hombre conmigo y él me necesitaba lo sabía por como le tomaba y se entregaba a mi cuerpo y besos... eran instantes tan mágicos que los atesoraba como preciados momentos cuando se volvía a ir y la agonía volvía, solo sus cartas me devolvían un poco la tranquilidad, un día llegó la carta que más temía y era que el ejército de la rebelión se enfrentaría al ejército imperial, Sasuke se encontraría cara a cara con su pasado, se enfrentaría a sus más oscuros sentimientos, rencor, venganza, odio... todo resumido en una sola persona, Shimura Danzo.

Pase noches en vela esperando noticias de ello, cada segundo, minuto y hora que transcurría mi cuerpo temblaba más y más. Mi cuerpo no soportaba el nivel de estrés, de nervios que comenzaba a pasarme factura, por quita ocasión me encontraba corriendo al baño a vomitar la bilis, ya no podía ni comer por qué enseguida devolvía la comida, en varias ocasiones me había desmayado por la falta de comida.

—Mi señora debe comer... — mi joven doncella insistía en que probara bocado— puede enfermar y no le hará bien

—No puedo... no podré comer hasta que vuelva Sasuke... sama esta agonía me está matando.

—Nada la está matando mi señora, es normal, que no se ha dado cuenta?

—Cuenta? De que..?

—De que está en espera mi señora —miro mi cara de insertidumbre— está usted de encargo, espera un bebé...

Sasuke

Por fin después de varios meses en peleas contra el imperio teníamos una oportunidad para derrocar a Shimura, habíamos conseguido infiltrar a varios de nuestros hombres para saber los últimos movimientos que harian, en su desesperación creaban ataques múltiples y algunos no podíamos combatirlos, pero ahora estaba casi contra pared, su ejercito habia mermado casi tres cuartas partes de loq ue en algun momento fue y la mayoría de sus generales y comandantes habían caído, ahora estaba acuartelado en el palacio mayor con lo que le restaba de ejercito.

Aun asi no podíamos solo confiarnos, ese palacio me lo sabia de arriba a bajo, mi hermano habia sido el general mayor del ejercito imperial, mi padre lo habia sido, mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo… cada Uchiha habia servido al imperio y se sabia ese palacio como la palma de su mano y ese sitio estaba repleto de trampas tan mortales unas de otras.

Trazamos un plan que involucraba a un ejercito 10 veces mas grande que el de Shimura, contábamos con la alianza de grandes clanes y grandes guerreros.

—Crearemos 5 frentes… los que atacaran por el ala norte deberán repeler el ataque y evitar que salgan… nadie debe salir con vida, los frentes del costado arrinconaran a los del ala norte y ala sur… obligándolos a ir contra nuestras tropas, el del sur como ya lo mencione atacara a los que intenten huir por la zona de los templos… mientras que el 5to frente atacara desde adentro, nuestros infiltrados saben que deben hacer…

—Entendido…

—Atacaremos mañana al antes del amanecer… —Nara me entrego un pergamino— cada dirigente agrupase con su tropa y nos veremos cuando termine la batalla, para alzarnos con la victoria…

Confiaba en ese hombre, los últimos meses habia estado peleando con su ejercito a mi lado y con sus estrategias y mis conocimientos no habia batalla que no ganábamos de forma contundente y con pocas bajas de nuestros hombres. El plan que habia ideado me parecia el apropiado, el dirigiría el frente del sur y yo el del norte, entendía la situación y mis deseos, si el plan salia como lo tenias planeado yo me encargaría de terminar con el imperio de Shimura, yo acabaría con Danzo Shimura.

Aliste mi caballo y mis tropas, ultime detalles con Nara y partí a nuestro punto de ataque, esperamos la hora indicada y atacamos, fue un ataque planeado a detalle per aun asi recibe muchas bajas para poder ingresar, una vez a dentro note que los frentes de los costados aun no ingresaban pero no importaba en este momento todos venían atacarnos, por lo que tenia que estar preparado, Shisui se encargaría de llevar el mandato de la tropa, no importaba que ocurriera debia llevar a la tropa hasta el final, yo me encargaría de otro asunto, baje del caballo y me escabullí hasta la zona del templo principal donde debían tener resguardado a Danzo, sabia que estaría repleto de guardias, pero ninguno era un oponente para mi, uno a uno fueron cayendo ante mi espada, no sabia si era mi habilidad con el metal o mi deseo de acabar con ese malnacido que me hacia acabar con los guardias como si fueran moscas.

Cuando por fin llegue hasta él aun habían muchos guardias, mi muñeca estaba un poco rígida de tanto blandir mi espada, pero mi convicción estaba intacta, mi acero atravesaría a Danzo ese dia.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí… —Danzo me miro desde su trono— al mercenario de pacotilla de Sasuke Uchiha….

Me mantuve quieto, un movimiento en falso y todo se acabarían debía aprovechar su discurso para descansar y pensar como acabar con esos guardias sin gastar tanta energía y tiempo, no dudaba que ya hubieran pedido refuerzos.

—… debo aceptar que eres hábil, llegaste hasta aquí, o quizá mis hombres son muy torpes y necesito una elite superior de guardias superiores.

—Siempre tan hablador…

Recordaba las conversaciones que es ehombre habia tenido con mi hermano y mi padre cuando ultimaban los detalles de la boda de su hija con mi hermano, se desvivía en adularlo y desvírese en halagos para con el clan, era un perro lambiscon que no se le quitaba lo hablador.

—Jajaja… siempre tan petulante, los Cuhihas ante siéndolo o los educan para ser altivos y soberbios?

—Don natural… —apreté el agarre en mi espada cuando note que comenzaron a moverse algunos guardias—

—Eres tan arrogante como tu padre… no sabes como celebre su muerte —apreté mas mi empuñadura pero de coraje— la de tu toda tu gente de hecho… bueno no todas, la de tu madre fue una perdida lamentable era tan hermosa…la hubiera hecho emperatriz

—Mi madre hubiera preferido la muerte que estar con un animal como tu

—Lo supuso y por eso también ordene que la mataran… lastima, me hubiera calentado la cama durante los inviernos…

Me trague el coraje y espere mi momento.

—… no haras nada? O esperas armar una estrategia? Jajaja de una vez te digo que es inútil, pensabas que te esperaría sin estar preparado?…

Salieron mas guardias de los costados, demasiados, no esperaba que fueran tantos, me habia estado esperando con sus hombres, me sentia como en una emboscada con cerca de 200 hombres y yo solo.

—… debo admitir que me sorprendiste… hasta hace unos años no eras mas que un vulgar zarrapastroso que se dedicaba a robar y ultrajar mujeres pense que no me darías problemas, pero de unos años para aca te has vuelto un dolor de cabeza, maldito Uchiha.

Empuñe mi espada y me prepare para lo que viniera, algunos de sus hombres se lanzaro comence a pelear, debia estar preparado no tanto a un guerrero formidable sino a no desgastarme, esta seria una batalla de rendimiento que ya llevaba en contra, habia gastado mucha energía en llegar.

Pelee hasta que ya no podía mas, mi cuerpo estaba casi agotado, tenia varias heridas en brazos y piernas, ninguna de gravedad pero ya estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y me estaba mermando en el rendimiento. Note que Danzo se ponía nervioso, quiza ya no tenia tantos hombres.

—Pidan refuerzos!

—Ya vienen su majestad.

—Pidan mas! Lo quiero muerto!

Era matar o morir, no habia que perder, debia intentarlo hasta el final, traer honor, redención y justicia a mi clan, me lance con mi espada tan rapido como pude a Danzo, sentí una flecha en mi abdomen atravesarme pero no e detuve corri hasta él y lo atravesé con mi espada, senti tanta satisfacción el crujido de sus huesos, sentir el desgarre de su piel con mi cuchilla, sentir el temblor de su cuerpo travez de mi espada… que ni senti las otras dos flechas que me atravesaron.

—Honor y gloria para mi clan…

Saque la espada de su cuerpo y Danzo cayo desplomado sobre su trono y yo cai por las escaleras de su trono… hasta quedar tirado al pie de trono, el panorama se desdibujó, todo era borroso, de lento cerré mis ojos para no saber mas.


	23. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Estuve varias semanas en cama inconsciente, las flechas no habían atravesado en zonas importantes pero si había perdido mucha sangre, al matar a Danzo cai por las escaleras hasta quedar inconsciente, los hombres de Danzo que estaban aun ahí creyeron que estaba muerto, cuando las tropas llegaron hasta el templo central, mis hombres me auxiliaron y se percataron que seguía vivo, me dieron los cuidados necesarios y pude librar de una muerte segura, no se si fue suerte o que mis ancestros estuvieron conmigo ese dia para protegerme pero ahora estaba vivo y solo quería volver a casa con Sakura, no deseaba mas que estar con ella y comenzar una era en el clan, con ella, con mi mujer y mi compañera.

Demoramos todavía en volver unos días mas, el nuevo emperador Tsuchimikado Tennō me nombro comandante de todo el ejercito, el nuevo ejército imperial y decreto que el clan Uchiha debía ser honrado como siempre debió ser, respetado por los demás clanes y reconocido por su siempre lealtad al imperio, ordeno que nuestras antiguas tierras fueran re instituidas a mi gente y los ocupantes fueran colgados por su traición al imperio. Los juicios a los traidores comenzaron a darse, solo me quede a uno, solo me interesaba un juicio… y era el saber que pasaría con ella… con Konan la mujer que envolvió a mi hermano y después le dio muerte, ella argumento que ella no le había matado sino uno de los sirvientes de su padre… poco sirvieron sus argumentos pues se le dio pena de muerte, el imperio no estaba siendo muy indulgente con los traidores y colaboradores… sabia que disfrutaría con su ejecución pero entendía ahora que eso no me daría paz, intercedí por ella en el juicio y pedí indulgencia para ella, no la quería muerta, ese seria un castigo uy pequeño para el daño que había hecho, la quería viva, viva para que todos los días recordara a mi hermano, que recordara su crimen en las cuatro paredes en las que vivirá el resto de su vida sin goce de privilegios y en una de las prisiones las bajas del país. Matarla me haría cobrar venganza peor hacerla pagar su crimen era hacer justicia… o al menos eso si me hacia sentir mejor y quiero pensar que a mi familia también.

Volví a casa para mover a mi gente al hogar del que nunca debieron sacarnos… mas de 15 años me habia costado traerle la gloria a mi gente pero lo habia conseguido y no solo, sino con la mujer que ahora llevaba el titulo de señora líder del clan, mi Sakura. Al volver ya era muy tarde, la noche nos habia tomado en el camino y cuando llegue Sakura dormía en mis aposentos, lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha me moría de ganas por meterme a la cama con ella pero venia hecho un desastre, cuando lo hice ella me miro somnolienta.

—Sa… sasuke… volviste —la mire y se miraba muy palida—

—Sakura… que tienes?

—Sueño… estoy muy cansada… me alegra que hayas vuelto, hay tanto que quiero decirte, tengo tanto que contarte…

—Amor descansa… mañana hablaremos, croe que yo tambien vengo cansado.

—Por fin estas aquí… —se abrazo de mi oliendo mi cuello, mi pecho, beso mi piel y comenzó a sollozar— tenia tanto miedo Sauske sama

—No te dejare jamas… debemos cambiar la historia lo recuerdas?

—Jaja… aun hay cosas que cuidar que no cambien…

—Mañana lo hablaremos —la pegue a mi cuerpo y la abrace— descansa… tenemos toda una vida juntos.

Bese su frente y la acomode contra mi cuerpo, acaricie un poco su cuerpo y sentí su cintura, deslice mis manos hasta sus caderas para llegar a sus muslos dando un masaje para que se durmiera, me sorprendió sentirla mas ancha, al parecer habia ganado peso, sentía su trasero mas grande de lo que mis manos recordaban, estaba algo regordete, me calme y me dormí con tanta paz, después de años de oscuridad podía dormir tranquilo, con el honor de mi familia restaurado, con el amor de una mujer hermosa que me amaba y me entendía, con una vida digna y honorable… no tenia mas que pedirle a la vida ni a mis ancestros.

Desperté y como siempre ella estaba mas que perdida de sueño, me levante a ordenar que preparara el baño para los dos, pusieran fragancias y sales quería tener un baño relajante con mi mujer después de tanto tiempo. Supervise que hicieran las cosas como querían cuando escuche que se despertó.

—Sasuke? Sasuke? — ordene que salieran del baño y me fui a encontrar con ella— Sasuke…

Estaba llorando sentada en la cama.

—Sakura… que curre?

—Pense que no estabas, que te habia soñado anoche —me abrazo fuerte— no te vi al despertar y no se… —no dejaba de sollozar—

—Tranquila ya llegue… todo esta bien, ganamos la guerra, ahora todo estara bien, seremos solo tu y yo, nada nos separar entendido?

—Si… —me sonrio y la cogi de la mano para cargarla y llevarla al baño— que haces?

—Vamos a darnos un baño… quiero verte… —se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa—

—No!… No! No! espera… —se aferro a la cama— deja que yo me adelante y me meta a la tina primero…

—Para que?

—Nada mas… —estaba muy nerviosa y apretaba sus brazos en la cintura, como si ocultara algo—quisiera hacer algo antes de… de entrar a la tina… cosa de chicas…

—Ah… entiendo

Vi que se levanto con la almohada en su vientre cubriéndose muy bien. Se metio y em quede pensando… que podría ser… quzá tenia su periodo rojo, mire la cama y jale las sabanas peor no habia manchas… quiza era eso que llamaba "colicos" cuando estaba en su periodo rojo se ponía rara… debia ser eso. Espere a que me avisara que entrara cuándo escuche un ruido en el baño, como i algo se hubiera caído y roto, entre corriendo y vi una bandeja en el piso con una botella de sales rota… pero Sakura no estaba.

La habitación no tenia ventanas, solo una puerta de servicio, la abrí pero no habia rastro ni nada que seguir, ordene que la buscaran por toda la casa, por toda la villa por todo el perímetro urgentemente.. pero no hubo rastro de Sakura. La buscamos por dias, por semanas y ella no aparecía era imposible que ella escapara, no tenia pro que escapar de mi, no podían haberla raptado tan fácilmente menos con la seguridad que tenia la villa, alguien tendría que haber visto algo, peor no habia nada, ni un indicio de rapto, no entendía que diablos había ocurrido.

No podia creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo, Sakura donde estabas? necesitaba encontrarte saberte con bien, necesitaba desesperadamente saber de ti, tener noticias de ti, pero no tenia nada, solo angustia de no saber de ella, regresaba a casa después de semanas buscándola quería derribar todo, quería levantar la casa y sacudirla para saber de ella o tener algo de ella pero mi frustración no me ayudaba en nada al contrario cada día que pasaba me hundía mas.

— Sasuke —Shisui me alcanzó en la entrada— ha llegado carta del emperador, pide que lo antes posible se haga la mudanza de nuestra gente a las tierras del señor emperador… quiere sentir el respaldo del clan lo antes posible.

—Lo haremos cuando Sakura parezca…

—Sasuke… el emperador ha esperado meses… —meses… habían pasado meses desde que Sakura habia desaparecido— debemos irnos…

—Pues que siga esperando! No nos iremos sin ella… ella puede volver y si no estamos y la captura algún enemigo estaría en peligro… ella…

—Sasuke… entiendo tu situación, pero el clan esta de por medio Sasuke… debemos comenzar la mudanza del clan ahora mismo…

—Nadie moverá un dedo hasta que Sakura no vuelva!

—Sakura no va a volver! —se quedo callado y suspiro— Sasuke… si alguien se la llevo hubieran pedido rescate o algun intercambio por prisioneros de guerra… pero no pidieron nada… si salió por algún motivo allá afuera con enemigos del clan no duraría ni un dia… y si era una infiltrada que nos traicionó…

—Ella no era una maldita infiltrada carajo!

—Nadie sabe de donde vino Sasuke, puede ser una espía de imperio de Shimura al saber que perdió huyo… o de los Samurai de Kyoto…

—Ella no era ni de aquí Shisui, si te dijera de donde venia jamas lo entenderías… lo voy a decir una ultima vez no nos moveremos sin ella, entendido!

Shisui ya no respondió me adentre en mi casa buscando calmarme en mi habitación, deseaba ver sus kimonos, sus prendedores, sus peinetas… saber que ella habia estado ahi, cuando abri la puerta la vi… sentada en mi cama sonriente, burlesca, divertida…

—Tu castigo será peor que el de mi hija, tu castigo será peor que la espera de alguien sin regreso, tu castigo será vagar sin rumbo, sin esperanza, sin amor, vagaras entre lo desconocido y caminaras entre extraños, caminaras por donde no hay honra, ni honor, donde la verdad no existe y la mentira predomina, donde el cinismo reina sobre una bondad inexistente, un lugar donde los valores se han perdido y la dignidad ya no existe… no habrá mujer que logre amarte, no habrá mujer que pueda esperarte, aquella mujer que tenga tu amor será arrastrada a la desdicha contigo, por que tu solo puedes brindar sufrimiento y dolor…

Esas malditas palabras, me había olvidado a Mito, habia olvidado a esa maldita bruja del infierno, hasta cuando em dejaría en paz!

—Que haces aqui?! —mire que en sus manos tenia una bata de Sakura, ella… ella le habia hecho algo….— donde esta Sakura?!

Mito se mantuvo tranquila sentada en mi cama, me sonrio de forma retorcida y lastimosa sin dejar de hablar…ignorando mis palabras.

—… su dolor será tu dolor, porque cargaras sabiendo la angustia y desespero que ella sufrirá por tu culpa y tu cargaras con el deseo de que jamas podrás tenerla, pagaras con el sufrimiento que has causado a otros, tu agonía será la espera del ser amado que jamas volverá a ti… y jamas… jamas volverás a hacer sufrir a nadie…

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, esas eran las palabras de su maldición que no recordaba, las palabras que me hacían ver que ella tenia relación con la desaparición de Sakura…

—Ahora mi tarea ha terminado… tu sentirás en carne propia lo que sintió mi hija.

Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, por un instante se me figuro ver a Kushina caminar mirándome sonriéndome de forma burlesca, parpadee y se desdibujó su figura y de nuevo apareció la figura de Mito.

—Donde esta Sakura!

—Quizá en este momento con mi hija Karin….

—Maldita bruja!

Desenvaine mi espada y me lance contra esa bruja atravesándola con fuerza, era tal mi colega que arremoline mi espada en su interior cortándola y haciéndola sufrir, queria que sufriera, quería que se lamentara por lo que se que le hiciera a Sakura.

—La encontrare… tu maldición no me detuvo, la buscare y la traeré conmigo…

—No te das cuenta? Jaja… el que ella viniera era parte de mi plan… la trajiste a mi alcance jajaja…

Tire de mi espada cortando su piel.

—Muérete maldita bruja!

—Es mi destino… crees tu que podría seguir viviendo después de la muerte de mi hija? Después de cobrar la vida de dos inocentes por tu culpa? Me convertí en lo que mas odie… un ser egoísta como tu… sin embargo tu vivirás… y ese será tu castigo.

Mito se quedo trabucada contra mi, estaba muerta, saque mi espada y se desplomo al piso, no me interesaba tenerla a mis pies muerta, queria saber como encontrar a Sakura, necesitaba saber que le habia hecho esa maldita bruja!

Fin.

**Nos vemos en la temporada dos en "A destiempo.. amor a la distancia" que ya esta en la plataforma…**


End file.
